How to Get Your Balls Back
by Missypooh
Summary: The sequel to How to Win Back the Love of Your Existence. It's been nearly 2 years since we last saw engaged Bella & Edward.The proverbial honeymoon period has ended and Edward can't seem to tell Bella no-even when he should. Will they make it work? EPOV.
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1

SOME THINGS NEVER CHANGE

**A/N-I have to thank the other ladies that make this story possible. You guys probably remember sis, my reluctant and opinionated pre-reader. Lemonmartinis is helping out on pre-reading duties this time around and I really appreciate the both of them as they try to keep me on the right track.**

**I also have a new beta, Eviekinz, who is absolutely awesome. She makes time in her own busy writing schedule to do this and I want to let her know how much I appreciate it.**

**I want to also give a shout out to Monamour, a fan of my last story who graciously made a banner that is showcased with the posting of this story on the Twilighted website. As some of you may know, she has been having a tough time of late. She's a real inspiration as to how she handles adversity and I want her to know she is in my thoughts and prayers.**

**Well, here it is folks—the sequel to How to Win Back the Love of Your Existence. In case you missed the summary posted on the forum, this story begins about 21 months where HWBLYE ended. I hope it doesn't disappoint. Please let me know what you think.**

"Bella, we're going to be late."

"Do you want me to stop?" she asks me coyly as she sinks to her knees and unbuttons my fly. "I don't want to be rude."

Suddenly punctuality does not seem so important. I rush to assure her, "they're vampires. They have plenty of time. They can wait."

This will be the 235th time that Bella has performed fellatio on me. It's hard to believe I ever objected to this; I used to be somewhat of a prude.

I throw back my head. The sensation of being engulfed in Bella's warm mouth is just as amazing as the first time she loved me like this. It's not just the immeasurable pleasure evoked by the combination of her mouth, her tongue and her hands that makes this one of my favorite intimate experiences to share with Bella. It's the way she does it. It's like she is almost...worshiping my penis. It's quite the boost for my ego, and always leaves me feeling relaxed and loved.

"Ahh...Bella...so good...always _so_ good," I manage to tell her. Her head starts to bob up and down my cock at a steady pace.

She hums in response as I place my hands on her head and gently guide her movements. My confidence in my control has only increased since we became intimate almost two years ago. In all of the encounters that Bella and I have shared, I have never inadvertently hurt her. The pleasures she has shown me has been beyond anything I ever imagined. It's a rare day that goes by I don't silently thank the gracious God that brought Bella back into my life, and into my bed.

It's much later, and we are at my family's home, albeit an hour late.

Esme has just set a plate of homemade spaghetti and meatballs in front of Bella. We sit at the kitchen counter as she eats. Esme does this at least once a week for Bella, and I can tell from her thoughts just how much she looks forward to "mothering" Bella in this way.

"How's work Bella?" Esme asks.

"Great. I may be working on a big case soon. Tomorrow I'm accompanying the partner I work with to a meeting with two club owners who are being discriminated against because they have a primarily African-American clientele."

Esme smiles. "You seem to really enjoy your work."

Bella has started work at a law firm that specializes in civil rights law this past summer. She plans to work there through our last year of law school. While it takes up a great deal of her free time, I can't help but be proud of her and her dedication.

"I love it actually. Quite honestly, I would do it for free. I find it so...satisfying."

Esme's proud thoughts of Bella's commitment and passion echo my own.

Esme turns her attention to me. "How about you Edward? Have you thought about working this year?"

"I have to put in thirty hours of _pro bono_ time before graduation. I was going to ask Carlisle if I might do some volunteer legal work for the hospital. Other than that, I don't have any plans to work."

"That's quite _moder__n_ of you," Alice says playfully as she enters the kitchen. "Staying home and taking care of the house while Bella is out supporting you."

Bella looks up from her meal with a mischievous glint in her eye. "Oh, believe me, it's worth it. Edward takes great care of _everything_."

Between the innuendo in her statement and the heated look in her eyes, I am seriously contemplating taking Bella upstairs and making good use of my old bedroom.

"Come on guys. Give it a rest," Jasper says pointedly as he enters. He is feeling both mine and Bella's lust.

"So, Bella, when am I going to get to start planning your wedding?" Alice asks with only a slight pout.

"Alice," I growl in warning. Bella and I have made it clear to Alice on more than one occasion that when we set a date, the wedding will be small. There will be no need for lavish planning.

"Come on guys. You need to at least set a date. You've been engaged for nearly two years."

"One year, eight months, and fifteen days to be exact," I respond. "What's your point, Alice? We told you it would be a long engagement."

Bella shifts in her seat, demonstrating some discomfort with the topic. Alice has become more insistent about setting the date since last Christmas. She had presumed our long engagement would not have lasted more than a year. Truth be told, when Bella said she wanted a long engagement, I too, had envisioned only a year's wait.

But Bella has shown no interest in setting a date. She actually became outright hostile toward Alice when she had tried to push Bella to do so a few months ago. Alice had pushed the issue, claiming that a December wedding would be perfect. Then we could honeymoon during the law school's winter break, but Bella would not budge on the issue.

"Well, I thought you might be interested in looking at possible venues for the ceremony and reception during your visit to Miami this weekend," Alice says.

Bella and I leave for Miami, Florida tomorrow, and plan to spend a total of three days there. Bella's birthday is Saturday. She will be attending the Miami vs. FSU football game with two of her friends from college. Both of whom now live in Miami. Bella hasn't seen them in over two years and they invited her to the game, knowing she is a huge fan. She had started to decline because she didn't think I could go with her, but I assured her we would make it work.

It will be a little tricky maneuvering in Miami, as the weather is expected to be sunny tomorrow and Saturday. Alice has assured me a tropical disturbance off the coast of Cuba will ensure the weather is rainy on Sunday and Monday, with full cloud coverage both days. We finally agreed I would go and stay in our hotel room on Saturday while she attends the game. Then I get Bella all to myself on Sunday. She doesn't know it yet, but I have front row tickets to an Aerosmith concert on Sunday night. I plan to surprise her with the tickets on Saturday as a birthday gift.

"We have a full weekend planned Alice," Bella tells her. "Besides, we really want a simple ceremony, probably at home. No need to look for venues 3000 miles away."

_Maybe she wants a small ceremony at home__,__ but Edward, there is no way you are going to convince me you are not fantasizing about a big, old fashioned wedding __and reception_.

Alice's thoughts are smug because she knows me well; and of course, she is right. If it was up to me, Bella and I would have the grandest wedding that ever occurred in the Pacific Northwest. While Bella changed in many ways after leaving Forks, her distaste for showy events has not. She has been quite clear that she would _hate_ a big wedding. It is for this reason that I completely ignore Alice, immediately grateful when Esme subtly changes the subject back to law school.

"So, do you both have your schedules set for this semester? Classes start soon, right?" She asks.

"Yes, just ten days away. Bella and I have two of our three classes together. We will only have classes Monday through Wednesday, leaving both of us more available time than we've had in the past."

Bella and I are both taking advanced _constitutional interpretation_ and _federal criminal procedure_ together. Both classes are on Monday and Wednesday. We are taking different special topic seminar classes. The seminar classes meet once a week for an extended three hour period. The classes are structured so the classes are relatively small, and geared toward group discussions and debates. Bella chose State vs. Federal Anti-Discrimination Laws and I chose Newest Developments in Health Law. It was Bella's idea that we choose different seminar classes because she said that having me in her seminar may intimidate her and keep her from speaking freely. In the twenty plus months we have been living together, she has never had a problem expressing her opinion to me, but I thought it a good idea not to object to her request.

_Son, you look good_. _You look happy._

Carlisle's thoughts greet me as he enters the room. He immediately moves to Bella and gives her a hug and tells her how happy he is to see her.

Bella and I try to visit my family at least once a week. I also see them when I join them on hunting trips. But when Bella and I come to the house together, it feels like a normal family evening at home. Or at least as normal as a house of seven vampires and one human can be.

"Where's Emmett and Rosalie?" Bella asks.

"Hunting, but they should be back anytime," Esme says.

"They will be back in eighteen minutes actually," Alice adds.

"Great. I haven't seen them since they returned from their trip to New York," Bella answers.

Emmett has not given up on his dream of being the king of a sex toy empire. He successfully purchased the rights to the name _Sodom__ and __Gomorrah,_ and opened a manufacturing plant in New York state last month. Distribution of his products start next month or "just in time for Christmas," as Emmett likes to remind us. Emmett assures me there is a historical spike in sales of adult sex toys during the Christmas and Valentine Day seasons. Valentine's Day I understand, but I can only imagine what type of people purchase sex toys for Christmas gifts.

Two hours later, I am driving home with Bella sitting in the passenger seat, looking pensively out the side window. Unfortunately, her mind is as closed to me as ever.

"Thinking about the Miami trip?" I guess.

"Yeah. Are you sure you don't mind staying at the hotel while I go out with my friends on Saturday?"

"Of course not, Bella. I don't want my limitations to keep you from experiencing some fun. How selfish do you think I am?" I add jokingly.

She takes my hand resting on the console, and brings it to her face so I can cup her cheek. "Actually, you're the most selfless man I have ever met."

I smile in gratitude at her statement.

"I'm actually looking forward to meeting some of your old friends. Maybe I'll get a better picture of what you were like in college."

Bella looks at me warily. "Edward, I need to warn you about my friends. Their thoughts may reveal things about me that are not exactly flattering."

"What do you mean?" I ask.

"Well, I was in college. I did what college students do when they are away from home for the first time."

"Such as?" I ask.

"Well, I drank and...I smoked."

"You smoked cigarettes?" I ask, clearly surprised at that news, given how many times Bella has indicated how disgusting she finds that particular habit.

"No. Not cigarettes," she answers with a meaningful glance my way.

_Oh. _I quickly understand.

"Drug experimentation is common enough among college students. You shouldn't feel embarrassed to tell me. You obviously didn't end up an addict or social misfit." I know for a fact she hasn't used any drugs since I have returned to her life. I would smell THC, or any other illegal substance if it was in her bloodstream. She drinks moderately and responsibly. I don't really see why she is so bothered to tell me this.

She sighs in obvious relief.

"Bella, did you really think I was going to be upset that you engaged in some recreational drug and alcohol use years ago, while you were in college? Do I come off as that uptight?"

She smiles sheepishly. "Maybe," she answers.

I guess I deserve that. "Well, just wait until I get you home and to bed. Let's see just how uptight you think I am after I am finished with you there," I tell her in a mock warning tone.

She moans. "God, I love it when you get bossy," she says, and then at my incredulous look, she amends and adds, "In bed that is."

**E/N—So you have a picture of what Edward and Bella have been up to over the last year or so and even some idea about the other Cullens. As promised, I am going to post a total of four chapters right away. The first three will be posted tonight and the fourth one will be posted tomorrow. I know it may be tempting to skip the review and go on to the next chapter, but I am really anxious to know your thoughts. Please, please don't forget to review and let me know what you think.**

**Also, don't be shy. Stop by the forum. It's the same place, still affectionately known as the honeypot. The link is on my profile or you can use this address (replacing all of the right symbols of course): http(colon)/www(dot)twilighted(dot)net/forum/viewtopic(dot)php?f=33&t=9578.**

**All things Twilight belong to SM.**


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

MIAMI VICES

We take a commercial flight to Miami. During the flight, Bella tells me briefly about her meeting from this morning with the club owners she had mentioned the night before. Because of attorney-client privilege, she can't tell me any of the details until they file the lawsuit, and the case is public knowledge. Bella is really excited and in turn, I am excited for her.

We arrive in Miami late on Friday night. We take a cab to our hotel room, located on the infamous South Beach strip. It was Bella's idea to stay in South Beach. I would have preferred a quiet condo on Biscayne Bay, but Bella was looking forward to being close to the nightlife of South Beach.

Bella is exhausted by the time we make it up to our room. She has only eaten half of the sandwich we ordered from room service. After brushing her teeth, Bella falls asleep immediately. I strip down to my boxers and t-shirt, and then crawl into bed with Bella. I stay over the covers since our hotel mattress is not heated. I satisfy myself with holding her to my chest with the blanket between us, and settle in for a long night of listening to Bella's heartbeat and occasional sleep talking. It's something I enjoy just as much now, as I did the first time I spent the night holding Bella in my arms so many years ago in Forks.

I notice it is after midnight and technically Bella's birthday. It occurs to me that twenty-four years ago, I was living in a rural area of Scotland with my family, with no idea that the love of my existence had just entered the world.

"Good morning, sweetheart," I whisper in Bella's ear as she stirs and stretches the next morning.

As she sits up, I place my wrapped gift in her lap. "Happy Birthday, Bella."

Bella still doesn't like big productions for her birthday, but graciously accepts my gift.

"Thank you," she tells me with a sleepy smile and a chaste kiss to my lips.

She is very excited about the Aerosmith tickets and after quickly brushing her teeth, thanks me again with a very deep kiss.

Much to my dismay, she pulls away after a few moments. "Hmm...take a shower with me?"

I don't even try to hide my excitement at her request and in answer, flash to the shower to turn on the water and get it warm.

Bella giggles as she enters the bathroom. "Anxious?"

"To have you naked and covered in suds in a shower with me? Always, love."

Bella settles into the shower and I lazily wash her body.

"Tell me more about your friends, Elle and Sarah," I say as I diligently wash her back and shoulders. Bella hasn't talked much about her friends, only mentioning that they were both finance majors and had landed jobs at different banks in the Miami area after college.

"We were roommates our junior and senior years at FSU. Elle and Sarah are both from south Florida and they like to tan and party. From what I hear, they haven't changed much."

"Were you in a sorority?" I ask her as I massage shampoo into her hair.

"No," she scoffs. "God, no!"

After she leans under the spray to wash out the suds from her hair, she turns me around and reciprocates the favor.

"You mentioned going through a clichéd college experience. I thought that might include sororities and frat parties," I tell her lightly. I stifle a low moan when she sinks to her knees and washes my legs.

"Not a lot of frat parties, but Elle and Sarah always knew where to find a good party."

I can't stop a moan when her soapy hands find their way onto my thighs and buttocks.

"It was actually a relief when I started dating Julian. I had an excuse to say no to them when they wanted to go out all of the time."

Gripping my hips, she pulls herself up and turns me around, where she quickly adds body wash to my chest and begins washing my torso in earnest. I bend down and place a quick kiss on her bent head, fighting the urge to push her back to her knees and beg her for fellatio.

Her warm, soapy hands quickly find my erect cock and I groan Bella's name as I pull her closer to me. "I'm trying to finish my job here," she says coyly.

"You're finished," I tell her as I pull her into my arms and bend down, pressing my lips to hers.

Bella's friends arrive promptly at 10 a.m. Their thoughts are full of excitement, and plans to have a good time with Bella. They seem harmless, but a bit vapid and unfocused.

Bella opens the door to greet the squealing girls. After hugs and hellos are exchanged, Bella leads them into the living room area of our suite.

"Elle and Sarah, this is Edward Cullen, my boyfriend," she says. "Edward, this is Elle Thomas and Sarah Powers."

I rise from my chair to shake their hands. I'm holding a glass full of ice water as a prop, and plausible excuse for having such cold hands.

_No wonder Bella dropped Julian. What a fucking hottie!_

_How does Bella always end up with the best looking guys?_

I ignore their thoughts and smile in greeting.

The girls are quite flirtatious during the few minutes we exchange pleasantries while Bella gathers her things. In reaction to their behavior, Bella rolls her eyes as she stands behind Sarah and Elle. My responsive smile is misinterpreted by Sarah, who starts wondering if Bella would consider sharing me in a threesome. I fight the urge to cringe at her outrageous thoughts and concentrate on getting one last kiss goodbye from Bella.

I do not expect Bella back until 5 p.m. I amuse myself with reading books and reviewing some investments online.

My phone beeps around 4 p.m. It's just after I learn from the TV that FSU won the game.

_Let Bella go out alone with her friends when she asks__.__ -Alice_.

Alice rarely gives me warnings about Bella anymore.

_Is that safe? -Edward_

_It's necessary. -Alice_

Damn, that's cryptic. I am seriously considering calling Alice and demanding she explain herself when my phone rings. It's Bella.

"Bella!" I say, my voice saturated with happiness and relief at hearing from her. There may be some anxiety mixed in there, too.

"Edward, we won!" she nearly screams and a multitude of other voices join her in screaming and cheering.

"I saw. That's wonderful, sweetheart. Will you be home soon?"

"Edward, would you mind if I go get some dinner with the girls?"

"Of course not. You should eat. I guess I will see you in a few hours?"

"Actually, we were going to go back to Sarah's after dinner. She wants to show me her place. Then we thought we might go out later."

It's implied that they will go out, wherever that is, without me.

"I see. That sounds fun. Have a good time, Bella." I think I am successful in keeping any hint of my disappointment in my voice.

"You're sure?" she asks again.

"Of course. It's your birthday, love. Go and have a great time with your friends."

"God, you sound like a wife already, Bella." I hear the slurred voice of Elle in the background. She's clearly been drinking.

"Yeah, can Bella come out to play Edward?" Sarah adds, laughing loudly. At least she doesn't sound inebriated.

"Come on guys," Bella admonishes.

"Sorry about that. Are you sure you will be okay?" she asks.

"Bella, I'm sure. I will miss you terribly, but I will survive. I want you to enjoy yourself." Then I add with a low growl, "Just remember you're all mine tomorrow."

She doesn't respond to my attempt at playfulness and just hastily responds, "Thank you Edward." Then hangs up.

I send Alice a text. _I hope you know what you're talking about._

I don't receive an immediate reply from Alice which is strange. I surmise she must be busy and distracted with something more important than my life. Maybe she's hunting, or maybe there was a sale at Neiman Marcus.

Nine hours. _Nine hours_.

I have not heard anything from Bella, and she has not responded to the text I sent her an hour ago asking how she was doing.

I have paced over every inch of this insufferable suite, and resisted the urge to throw things in anger and frustration. I need to know she is okay. I pick up my phone to call Alice who has been noticeably silent. If she doesn't answer and tell me what I want to hear, then I am going to look for Bella myself.

"She will be home within ten minutes Edward," Alice says as she answers.

"Is she okay Alice?" I ask.

"Don't overreact," she responds.

"What is it? Tell me right this damn minute Alice!" I growl at her in warning, having no patience for any more cryptic messages where Bella is concerned.

"She fell. It's no big deal Edward. She scrapped her knees."

"Oh, God. Why didn't you tell me? I could have saved her!"

"From a little stumble? You're being a bit overprotective aren't you?" Alice responds.

"With Bella you can never be too careful," I tell her.

"Well, high heels and liquor are not the best combination for coordination," Alice says wryly.

"Bella's been drinking alcohol?" I practically shout. "Why didn't you call and tell me this earlier? She could have been in danger, Alice."

"Calm down, Edward. I just told you she will return in a few minutes. If something more serious than a fall was going to happen, I would tell you."

Given Alice's reluctance to share any visions relating to Bella with me, I suppose I should be grateful I received _this_ information. But I can't help but be suspicious of her decision to tell me now. "I'm surprised you're telling me anything now. Have you seen something? Something I should know?"

"Edward, I'm telling you because you called, and I'm hoping that since you have been warned that she is drunk and scraped her knees you won't overreact."

"Why? Have you seen something bad?" I ask persistently.

She sighs impatiently. "Edward, she's going to be there any minute. Prepare yourself." Alice hangs up, not giving me a chance to respond.

Alice's prediction comes to fruition exactly six minutes later. I hear Bella accompanied by Elle and Sarah long before she is at the door. As soon as she arrives at the door, I open it and feign shock at the sight of her in a red dress that I don't recognize. I presume she borrowed it from her friends. She is also barefoot, with two scraped knees. I am holding my breath, and I have already located the suite's first aid kit for the purposes of cleaning her cuts.

"Bella, sweetheart, you're hurt. Did you fall? Let me help you." My words are for the benefit of her friends as I know exactly what happened from Alice's call.

"Edward," she says with a slight slur as she wraps her arms around my neck, falling into my arms. She is intoxicated. I take a shallow breath and I can actually detect the alcohol seeping from her pores.

I pick Bella up and sit her on the couch in the middle of the suite. "Rest here and I will get you some water and something to clean up those cuts, sweetheart."

_God! He is sexy and sweet! _

_No wonder she's considering throwing her life away to marry him__._

Bella's friends are watching my actions closely, and I can see from their thoughts they have given Bella a hard time earlier in the day when they realized Bella and I were engaged.

I speak to her friends as I retrieve a bottle of water from the bar. "Would you ladies like for me to call you a cab?" I am striving to be polite despite their sentiments against me marrying Bella. They have clearly been drinking and their thoughts are a little bit disturbing. Inappropriate fantasies of me keep running through Elle's head and inappropriate fantasies about me _and _Bella are filling Sarah's head at the moment.

Elle speaks up. "Oh, I have my phone. I will call in a few minutes. We just want to make sure Bella is okay before we leave." She's being disingenuous. Her thoughts reveal she is more curious about mine and Bella's relationship than worried about Bella's scrapped knees.

As soon as Bella is comfortable and sipping on her water, I move to clean and bandage her knees. "Edward, are you okay?" Bella asks in a low voice so only I can hear. She wants to know if her blood is too much for me.

I smile at her reassuringly. "I'm fine, love." Now that the cuts are bandaged, I am breathing regularly again, and the burn in my throat is manageable. Living with Bella for nearly two years has helped me desensitize myself to Bella's blood and scent.

"Bella, I think you should lie down and rest. Let me take you to bed."

Sarah and Elle giggle at my last statement and continue their inappropriate fantasizing. It's hard to believe these girls are Bella's age. They are certainly lacking her maturity, and I choose to ignore them. I lift Bella up carefully, intent on carrying her to our room so she can rest. She tries to kiss me, but given her intoxicated state she keeps missing my lips and plants open kisses on my nose and cheeks.

As I lay her down in bed, I notice her engagement ring is missing from her left hand. "Bella? Where is your ring?" I ask, pointing to the vacant spot on her hand.

"Oh!" she exclaims. "Where is my purse? I took it off and put it in my purse."

I retrieve her purse from the living room. I notice Elle and Sarah are sitting at the bar, helping themselves to some scotch. "Let me know if you want me to call that cab," I call over my shoulder as I head back to the bedroom, hoping they will get the hint.

I hand Bella her purse. "Bella, why did you take off your ring?" I ask, perplexed. She has never taken it off except to have it cleaned as far as I know.

She blushes. "No reason really," she murmurs as she searches through her purse. She soon dumps the contents of her small bag onto the bed as her search becomes a little more frantic.

"Bella, what is it?" I ask.

"Oh, Edward! I think it fell out of my purse when I fell down. Elle helped me pick up the contents that had scattered but we must have missed the ring. I wasn't even thinking about it being in my purse at the time," she says in anguish.

I have to admit the fact she so carelessly lost the ring hurts. I still don't understand why she wasn't wearing it and suspect it has something to do with the silly drunk girls sitting in the living area.

"Elle!" Bella screams as she tries to get up from the bed.

"No, you should stay here," I say, but she ignores me and hobbles back into the living room.

"Elle, did you pick up my engagement ring when you picked up the stuff that fell out of my purse?"

"I didn't see your ring," Elle says. "Maybe it's still on the sidewalk?" she guesses.

"Where did you drop your purse exactly?" I ask Bella, but she looks over at her friends for an answer.

"About a block and a half east of Club Eden. We had to walk away from the club to find a taxi," Elle answers.

"It was right in front of a swimsuit and lingerie store," Sarah adds.

"Stay here with Bella. I'll go look for it," I say as I grab my wallet and cell phone and head toward the door.

That ring belonged to my mother. It's one of the few tangible ties I have to her, and it gives me untold pleasure to see Bella wear it every day. Truth be told, seeing her wear a visible symbol of our commitment has helped to make waiting out such a long engagement, bearable. I have to find it!

"Wait Edward, I'll go with you," Bella says, still with a slight slur in her speech.

I do something I have not done in a very long time. I lose my temper with Bella. "No! Can you please just stay still and try not to do any more damage for one night!" I snap at her. I don't turn around to see how much I have probably hurt her, and instead rush out to try to find my mother's ring.

**E/N-Again, all things Twilight belong to SM. Don't forget to review. You know it makes me happy.**


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

I'M MAD AS HELL...

I quickly retrieve my rental car and make my way toward the club Elle mentioned. I park close by, and head out on foot scanning the area for signs of the ring or thoughts about someone finding the ring. I scour the area for over an hour, but there is no sign of the ring. I have sifted through a thousand thoughts and no one is thinking about it either.

I don't want to give up yet. I decide to increase my search area and head west on foot hoping I will see or hear something helpful. A few minutes later my phone beeps. I sigh, expecting it to be another text from Bella. She has sent me two text messages already, apologizing profusely. I have not returned either text.

This one is from Alice. _Keep walking in the same direction and you will come to a pawn shop in two minutes. A man in a red button down shirt will be trying to pawn the ring._

Relief washes over me. It's times like this I adore Alice's abilities.

I quickly locate the pawn shop, and sure enough there is a man showing my mother's ring to the clerk. His thoughts reveal how excited he is to have found the ring and get some fast cash. He is eager to get the money and move on to a nearby strip club. He appears to be in his early forties and like most individuals I have encountered tonight, he is intoxicated.

"Excuse me Sir," I say, walking up to the man. He turns toward me, with a look of annoyance on his face. The clerk looks up and feels a wave of uneasiness at my presence.

"I believe you found my fiancé's ring," I say motioning to the ring he holds in his hand. "She lost it earlier tonight." I keep my tone friendly, but firm.

"Sorry kid. This ring was my mother's and I was just about to sell it. I don't know anything about your ring."

"Actually, it was _my_ mother's ring before I gave it to my fiancé. I would know that ring anywhere. I also know for a fact that you found it not far from Eden's Club tonight where my fiancé dropped it."

The man simply glares at me, and the clerk is looking very uncomfortable.

"Listen," I say as I remove my wallet. "I will be happy to give you a generous reward for finding the ring." I take out ten $100 bills and offer them to him.

He gives me a condescending smile and shakes his head. "It will cost you a lot more than that, son."

I am in no mood for this asshole's games. Especially tonight, of all nights, but I'm anxious to have the ring safely back in my possession and get out of here. I pull out my remaining cash, offering him $2000 total.

"Here, take this with my fiancé's and my thanks," I say with gritted teeth.

"I want $5,000." he says with unbelievable arrogance.

This has to be one of the worst nights I have ever experienced and I am quickly losing my patience. Everything has gone wrong. I'm fairly certain that Bella and I are officially in the middle of a fight. This pathetic opportunist is still holding Bella's ring and trying to extort money from me. I don't want to lose control and expose what I am to these two witnesses, but I have had all I can take for one evening.

I can't stop the growl that erupts as I grab the miscreant by his collar. "I want that ring. _Now_! " I tell him, glaring at him. I revel in the look of stark fear that finally appears in his eyes.

_Jesus Christ! He looks like he is going to rip my throat out. Damn, he's strong too._

The clerk stutters, clearly frightened by what he is witnessing. "Y-you guys need t-to take this outside. I mean it. I will-will call the cops."

I barely spare a glance at him but speak in my most intimidating voice.

"No need. The gentleman and I have reached an agreement, isn't that right?" He nods; his thoughts now nothing more than desperate prayers that I won't kill him.

I let him go and hold out my hand, and he promptly drops the ring into it. I put the money on the counter and turn quickly to leave.

I can't go back to the hotel right away. I am overwhelmed with anger, frustration and some other disconcerting feeling that I can't readily identify. I make my way to the beach and walk along the shore lost in my thoughts, trying to make sense of my emotions.

I'm angry at Bella. I don't know why it is so hard for me to admit that to myself.

Don't misunderstand; I love Bella. I love every molecule that makes up Bella. I live only for Bella and to make her happy. She is a great person and mate. She also loves me back. Bella shares her life with me and allows me to hold her in my arms every night. She gives me fellatio an average of 11.3214 times per month. She is everything I ever wanted, and more than I dreamed I would have in my miserable existence.

That is probably why I feel guilty for even acknowledging that maybe, just maybe, I wish some things in our relationship were different.

Do I even have the right to want Bella to be different, and treat me different when she is already more than I deserve? She is so wonderful, but if I'm being perfectly honest...she really pisses me off sometimes.

Take tonight for example. First, after spending most of the day apart, she decides to spend most of the night with those ladies, _and I use that term loosely_, without the courtesy of a call or text during the evening to let me know she was safe. She is quite aware of how much I worry about her when she is away from me. Then, she acts irresponsible and reckless, drinking to excess and putting herself in danger of falling or being molested. Finally, for unspecified reasons she _removes_ her engagement ring, and due to carelessness, almost loses something that means so much to me. Before tonight, I assumed it meant as much to her.

The worst thing is when she does things like this, I can't say anything, because I will be accused of overreacting or being a control freak.

I am quite aware that I may have exhibited some controlling tendencies during our previous relationship in Forks. I freely admit that it was those same controlling tendencies that led to the disastrous decision to leave Bella. When she let me back into her life I was quite aware that the mature independent woman she turned into, did not appreciate these tendencies. Even though it went against every protective instinct I had, I accepted that I would not be able to dictate the terms of our new relationship.

I keep silent when Bella insists that I not escort her to and from the gym, even though she usually leaves very early in the morning and is exposed to all sort of dangers during her half mile walk. I also resist the urge to protest when Bella insists on wearing very short skirts in front of other men even though I am subjected to their disgusting thoughts as they covet and lust after my finally, I have not said anything to Bella about this ridiculously long engagement even though, quite truthfully, it is slowly driving me insane.

Bella has shown no interest in setting a date. In fact, she has shown no interest in getting married, and rarely acknowledges we are engaged. She never introduces me as her fiancé, but still refers to me as her boyfriend, just like she did earlier today when I was introduced to her friends. Yes, I had noticed that, but just like every other time it has happened, I stay silent. I do not want to make Bella uncomfortable, or for her to think I am somehow trying to pressure her about getting married. But deep down, I fear she said yes only to appease me, but really has no desire to become my wife.

I sigh heavily as I change direction and head back to my car so I can drive back to the hotel. I know Bella will be worried about the ring and I should ease her mind as quickly as possible. I also know I should apologize for my boorish behavior from earlier. The walk has been good for me, and by the time I am making my way to the hotel room, I am no longer focused on my own disappointment and anger. Instead, I am looking forward to simply seeing Bella and reveling in her presence.

Before I even make it to the hotel door, I have ascertained that Bella is in the shower, but I actually stumble in my walk from the elevator to the door when I realize she is not in there alone. Sarah's thoughts reveal she is in the shower with Bella. While I know in theory that two beautiful, naked women together in such a scenario can be erotic and sexually stimulating, I find nothing remotely attractive about anyone—man or woman—touching my Bella. Sarah is touching Bella under the guise of helping her wash without falling down as Bella is still feeling the effects of being intoxicated. Sarah is still harboring that ridiculous fantasy of engaging in sexual relations with both Bella and me. She likes her task of touching Bella too much for my peace of mind.

I hurriedly let myself into the hotel suite, intent on interrupting their shower, but not in the way Sarah had hoped. However, I run into an obstacle just inside the living area. The obstacle is a very drunk and apparently amorous, Elle.

"Edward," she slurs my name as she stumbles into my arms. I can tell from her thoughts the stumble is on purpose. I catch her, but her arms quickly move from around my neck, down all the way to my hips until her hands are resting on my backside.

"Oops," she says and laughs. I quickly take her arms and remove them from around me.

"Excuse me, Elle. I think you should sit down. I need to check on Bella." I keep my voice level and try to hide my utter disgust at her antics.

She may be drunk but she's quick on her feet. She moves to block my way once again and pouts. "But Edward, Sarah is taking care of Bella. Why don't you sit down with me and we can get to know each other better?"

"Maybe some other time," I say harshly, feeling my patience wane again. I maneuver around her and finally make it to our bedroom which leads to the bathroom suite. Bella and Sarah are just exiting the bathroom, having finished their shower. Bella is wearing her own blue bath robe and Sarah is using the white terry cloth bathrobe provided by the hotel. They are giggling as they exit but their laughing stops as soon as they both notice me standing just inside the bedroom door.

"Edward?" Bella says, and I can tell she is still a bit unsteady on her feet. I rush to her side and help her sit down on the bed. I immediately check her knees and see that the bandages have come undone in the shower.

I sigh. "Sit still, Bella. I will get some more ointment and bandages for your knees."

"Wait! Edward, did you find the ring?" she asks.

"Yes, I did," I tell her. I retrieve the ring from my pocket and place it on the nightstand as I exit the room.

I move to the bathroom to retrieve the first aid kit, and I hear Sarah whisper to Bella not knowing I can hear her, "Is he always so serious and intense? Does he ever lighten up?"

Bella doesn't say anything in response to Sarah's comments. I can't help but to be hurt by Bella's lack of defense of me. I think I have handled the evening quite well given the circumstances.

When I return, I immediately kneel in front of Bella and start tending to her wounds. Sarah takes the opportunity to return to the bathroom and change back into her clothes.

"Thank you Edward," Bella whispers as I finish up my ministrations on her first knee and turn my attention to the second.

I simply shrug. I do, however, speak up to address Sarah who has just returned to the room.

"Sarah, thank you for staying with Bella, but I really think you and Elle should leave now. The concierge downstairs can assist you in getting a cab. Please let yourself out." My tone is abrupt and unfriendly.

Bella gasps in response and gives me a disapproving look. "Edward, there is no need to be rude to-"

I cut her off and instead turn my attention to Sarah, again. "Now Sarah!" I reiterate as she has yet to move. I turn to give her my vampire glare to make sure she understands it's time to go. I am forced to lose some of my human facade as both Sarah and Elle feel much to comfortable in my presence for my liking.

"O…kay. We'll call you tomorrow, Bella," Sarah says, suddenly anxious to leave. I hear her pull Elle away from the bar in the living area, and they finally leave. I have to fight the urge to sing out _Hallelujah_.

When I finish bandaging Bella's knee, she immediately swings her legs away from me and gives me a reproachful look. "Was that necessary?"

I sigh, turning away to put the first aid kit away for the second time tonight. "Yes, actually it was. I have had all I can take of your two drunk, horny _friends_."

Bella gasps in surprise. I'm not sure if it is at my angry tone or words, or both.

"There's no need to be so rude just because you don't approve of drinking. I thought you were through with being so judgmental Edward," she says. I can't believe her audacity, and for once I am in no mood to be appeasing.

"Judgmental? You just may be right this time, Sweetheart. I guess I do find it appalling to come home after looking for my fiancé's engagement ring to find her being molested by one supposed friend and having to endure the harassment of her other."

"What the hell are you talking about? Sarah was helping me take a shower. I needed to bathe, and get that bar smell off of me. I was still unsteady on my feet. She wasn't doing anything inappropriate for God's sake!"

"Are you going to tell me you don't know that Sarah is bisexual?" I ask her, knowing there is no way she lived with Sarah for two years and never picked up on her bisexual nature.

Her expression reveals her surprise at my question, and also confirms she is aware of Sarah's sexual preferences. Before she can ask, I answer her unspoken question. "Mind reader, remember Bella. She apparently loves the idea of sharing you with me. It was foremost in her mind while she _helped_ you in the shower."

I move to the dresser and angrily remove a pair of pajama pants from the top drawer before I start to angrily undress. I can't resist adding sarcastically, "By the way, in the future if you want to bathe and you are worried about stumbling, there is this thing called a bathtub you can use."

She gasps and I can tell from the fresh flush on her face, the spike in her heartbeat and adrenaline levels, that she is angry. Her eyes are blazing and she watches my every move as I pull on my pajama pants, and angrily throw my dirty clothes into the hamper set up in the bathroom.

I return to our room to stand about three feet from Bella. Bella doesn't say anything immediately in response, but I can see she is still angry. She simply sits on the edge of the bed, glaring at me while breathing heavily.

I am not ready to stop my tirade yet. "And as for Elle, she propositioned me when I returned from collecting _my _fiancé'sring. Great friend you have there. Luckily, her blood alcohol level is so high she can barely function, so her efforts were just pathetic."

"Did she touch you?" she asks through gritted teeth, and I see something more than anger flash in her eyes. It's something akin to jealousy, but more; possessiveness perhaps?

"She purposefully fell into my arms and grabbed my ass…if you call that touching?"

"Why didn't you stop her?" she practically yells at me.

"Are you kidding me? Your friend comes onto me after I return from looking for _your_ engagement ring while you are being felt up by your other friend in the shower. And yet, you are somehow blaming this on me? Christ, Bella! You've got to be fucking kidding me!"

"Don't talk to me like I'm a fucking child!" she screams back at me.

"Then stop acting like a child. And for the love of all that is holy, stop acting like your slutty, dim-witted friends!"

I have moved closer to Bella during our exchange. She stands up quickly and raises her hand. I realize she is intent on slapping me.

I catch her right hand easily before it even comes close to my face. I hang onto her wrist and bend down, speaking through clenched teeth. "Don't try that again, or you'll regret it, Bella."

Her eyes widen, and I watch them glaze over with lust. We are both breathing heavy. She suddenly launches herself at me, wrapping her free arm around my neck and pulling me toward her, kissing me unabashedly. I pull back,and after briefly gazing at her swollen lips and hooded eyes, shove her down onto the bed.

Bella and I have never had angry sex, but unless I am mistaken, that is about to change.

**E/N-Due to time constraints (and to give you some time to let me know what you think), I'm going to post Chapter 4 tomorrow. You may want to take a look at the bottom of page 80, where I posted a picture that is relevant to Chapter 4.**

**Remember, all things Twilight belong to SM.**


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4

DANGEROUS GAMES

**A/N—Thank you so much for all the love you showed with your reviews and postings. Each and every one of them make me soooo happy! Sis is coming over tonight and we are going to read reviews for chapter 4 together so please review so my sister doesn't call me a loser. She can be harsh like that.**

**So, some of you seem just a tad upset with Bella. Can't imagine why. **

I know I should be concerned with my control. I have never been so damn angry while being intimate with Bella. I've been frustrated, nervous, scared, even aggressive, but _never _angry. But all such thoughts of caution are quickly forgotten as Bella leans back on her elbows and cocks an eyebrow at me in challenge.

She is only wearing her bathrobe and a pair of satin panties. Both are quickly sacrificed in my impatience to have her completely naked before me. After throwing the shredded articles of clothing to the floor, I immediately attack Bella's beautiful breasts as her hardened nipples are screaming for attention.

Bella arches as I suckle each nipple in turn and knead her breasts rather roughly. I feel her hands in my hair, and she is pulling with what feels like all of her strength. While she can't hurt me, just knowing she wants to cause me pain is strangely arousing.

I pull away from her. After moaning in displeasure, she tightens her grip in my hair and tries to bring me back toward her chest. Normally, I would happily comply, but this time is different. I want to be in charge and more than that, I want Bella to know I am in charge.

I remove her hands from my hair and growl, "No." I move her hands above her head. After securing both of her hands with my left hand, I lick my lips and languidly ogle every inch of Bella's body, feeling myself harden even more as I take in her flush skin, aroused scent, and heaving chest.

Before long, she starts twisting and huffs in frustration. "Dammit, Edward! Touch me," she says, her voice breathless.

"Be still, Bella!" I order her, and then I cover her body with my own to make sure she complies. I cut off her response with a deep kiss that entails our tongues battling for dominance in her mouth.

Only when Bella's need for oxygen dictates it do I remove my lips from hers and release her hands. I begin placing a furious path of kisses along her jaw, neck and then her collarbone, again making my way to her breasts and below. Bella's breathing is harsh, and she is actually panting as I lower my kisses toward her naval. I circle her belly button with my tongue. She jerks and shudders in response. I start to move lower, and Bella starts lifting her hips, making it clear where she wants my mouth next.

I deliberately bypass her honeypot and move down her legs. I ignore her moans of frustration and kiss down her right leg, and then back up her left. The kisses are mostly light, but worshipful none the less. They are slowly driving Bella insane with unfulfilled want.

I allow myself to look up at her as my mouth comes to rest on her left hipbone. I suckle the spot until the skin is red, slightly marking her. It's not something I've done before and I usually would avoid trying to bring her delectable blood even further toward the surface. It's added proof that I am not as much in control of my actions as I should be. Unfortunately, I am not heeding the warning signs.

Bella's gripping the comforter with both hands and biting her lip. She is simultaneously aroused and frustrated by my teasing. Her eyes are closed and her breathing is still more like panting than breathing.

"Look at me, Bella," I command her. I move to place soft kisses on her right hip, and rub small soothing circles on her left hip. She opens her eyes and they are glazed with desire.

"Where do you want me to kiss you now?"

"Unh...my pussy...please, my pussy!" she begs.

I continue to place light kisses on her skin as I move toward her center. I stop just above her honeypot. I take a deep breath and enjoy the intoxicating scent of Bella's heated blood and arousal.

"Who does this belong to, Bella?" I ask her as I lightly move my thumb over her clitoris and then lightly across her folds.

"You. It's yours. Dammit, Edward. I need you now!" She is arching desperately.

I ignore her pleas.

"If it's mine, why did you let someone else see it?"

"What?" she practically screams at me in frustration.

"Why did you let Sarah see it? Why did you let her enjoy looking at what you say is mine, Bella?" My voice is harsh with jealousy and possessiveness. I hold Bella's gaze while I ask her this. I move my tongue teasingly close to her clitoris, but deny her any direct contact or friction where she wants it most.

Bella arches back, staring upward. "Oh, for fuck's sake!" she bellows toward the ceiling and pounds the bed with her fists.

Suddenly she twists away from me and stands up rather quickly. "If you're not going to fuck me then I guess I'll have to take care of things myself," she tells me and moves toward the bathroom. As soon as the meaning behind her words becomes clear to me, I move at vampire speed to block her. She has only taken a step away from the bed in the time it takes me to get to her. I push her back onto the bed again.

"What did you say?" I ask her, now more angry than before. I am standing over her as she lies on the bed, my fists clenched at my side. I can't believe she has threatened to..._masturbate_...simply because I won't give into her demands as quickly as she would like.

"You heard me. There's a perfectly fine shower massager in there that will probably give me a nice orgasm if all you're going to do is play games all night."

She is deliberately taunting me. She knows how I feel about vibrators or any type of makeshift replacement for my cock. Those things are down right insulting to a man if you ask me. When we moved in together she agreed she wouldn't have any. She actually seemed happy to give them up. After all, she knows she can have me anytime.

Then I realize in the span of the two seconds I have been contemplating Bella's taunting words, maybe that is the problem. Maybe I have been too quick to give into her every demand, including those in the bedroom. Well, I may not be able to restore balance to our entire relationship tonight, but I can damn sure start with regaining some control in the bedroom.

Bella jumps up and sits on her knees. She folds her arms across her chest in a defiant manner and glares at me. Her glare, her taunts, and the damn sexy sight of her heaving breasts all combine, to cause something to snap inside of me.

I move on instinct without conscious thought. I rip my own clothes off at vampire speed and lunge at Bella just one second later. My naked body covers her and I hold her arms out beside her head as I bend her back onto the mattress.

Bella is sputtering incoherent sounds and words, shocked at my sudden movement and positioning of her this way.

If I didn't know from personal experience how flexible Bella is from yoga, I would hesitate to keep her in this position. But with her legs resting under her ass, it causes her back to arch in the most sensual way. At this angle, my cock can easily enter her and I don't hesitate. I plunge into her at the same time I plunge my tongue into her mouth, effectively silencing her verbal protests.

Usually being with Bella like this is about worshiping her and bringing her as much as pleasure as possible,but this time is different. All I want to do is possess Bella. Mark her; claim her as mine over and over until all doubt about her commitment and love for me disappears. I want to dominate her, own her, and make her forget about everything and everybody other than me. Maybe, if I am being completely honest, I want to punish her, too.

These urges drive me to thrust into her harder than I have ever allowed myself before. Even though I hear Bella's gasp of surprise and feral moans, I can't stop. I finally move my mouth from hers to let her breathe. I sit back so I am sitting on my knees, bringing Bella's hands to her sides and holding them there. Bella is still arched backwards over her own bent legs and gasping for air.

Once I am situated in my new position, I continue my thrusting while rocking into her at a steady pace. My orgasm is close. I close my eyes, and I'm barely able to hear Bella's moans and cries over the roar of her blood as the tempting elixir pounds though her body, centering where we are connected.

Just as I feel my orgasm approach, I realize I'm not in complete control. This is not like the other times when I have been with Bella and my instincts were pushing me not to hurt her. I panic when I recognize why this is different. The monster inside me has wrestled away some of my control. My anger and jealousy have freed him, and he wants more than just a release.

I realize in that instant he wants to bite Bella. The urge is almost overwhelming as I feel my testicles tighten, signaling my release. I open my eyes and Bella's head is thrown back and I can see her pulse in her neck. It's beckoning to me and the venom is literally flooding my mouth, demanding to be set free. I use my last bit of will power to push forward and bite the pillow just to the left of Bella's head, shaking it and growling as I simultaneously empty my venom into Bella and into the pillow.

It is the most intense orgasm of my existence. For several moments I cannot move or access my higher brain functions.

I'm not sure how much time passes as I slowly come out of my orgasm induced haze. My teeth are still sunk into the pillow. For a brief moment I wonder why, then it rushes back to me; those last few moments when the urge to bite Bella was almost overwhelming. I quickly raise my head needing visual confirmation that I did not actually bite her.

Bella's head is turned to the side away from mine, and she is still panting. I notice her eyes are closed as I rise back up to my knees to look down at her. I quickly take note of all her vitals including her blood pressure and pulse rate. They are elevated but not alarming. She's not bleeding. She does not appear to have any broken bones. I almost sigh in relief until I notice other things. My hands are still gripping hers much too tightly. When I release my grip from around her tiny wrists I see the beginnings of the deep bruises I have caused. I pull out of her and I can see the pooling of blood on her hips and inner thighs. Undoubtedly, my rough uncontrolled thrusting has caused these bruises. I whimper at the sight.

Bella moans as she moves her head to face forward and opens her eyes to look at me. She smiles shyly. _Dear god!_ She looks...satisfied. I cannot even remember if she climaxed or not, but given her satiated expression and the tell tale sign of wetness between her legs, it seems probable.

"Bella," I say roughly, as I move backwards and bring her legs out from under her. I massage them, relieved when I don't see any signs of bruising.

"Hmmm?" she responds, closing her eyes again and seemingly enjoying my massage of her legs.

"Are you okay?" I ask her, and then cringe at the stupidity of my question.

"Hmm," she hums in response, and I think it is intended to be an affirmative response.

After I have her laid out in a more comfortable position, I look around us. The bed is a mess and there are feathers from the destroyed pillow all around us. Bella's covered in a sheen of sweat and winces in pain as she stretches. I know she is probably bruised internally from our rough coupling. I have never felt so wretched and remorseful. How could I have been having the most intense orgasm of my existence while I was causing Bella pain?

"Bella," I cry as I reach down and bring her into my arms and practically sob into her neck. "I am so sorry, love."

"Edward?" she asks me, her voice hoarse. I vaguely can remember her screaming during our encounter and realize that is likely why her voice is so raspy.

"Edward, I'm okay. You didn't hurt me."

"Yes, I did. You are going to be covered in bruises."

"So? You know I bruise easily. Please don't be upset."

I pull back and look into her loving gaze. She is rubbing her hand soothingly through my hair. I don't see any of the disgust or horror I expected to see in her eyes.

"We had angry sex, and we both got a little rough. It's no big deal," she says nonchalantly.

She pulls me down for a gentle loving kiss. She whispers "I love you," as her lips gently caress mine. I can't believe my angel is so forgiving. I realize she must not realize how close I came to ending her life tonight. She has no idea how much I let my control slip. I decide not to tell her, because it doesn't matter. I won't let anger have any place in our lovemaking again. In fact, it will have no place in our relationship at all. I vow I will never lose my temper with Bella again. It's just not worth the risk.

I pull back and gazing intensely into her eyes and whisper, "I love you, too."

She suddenly laughs as she notices the feathers. "Edward, did you rip the pillow?"

"With my teeth actually," I tell her sheepishly.

"You did?" she asks incredulously.

I nod. She leans up and brings my mouth back to hers for another kiss. "That's so damn sexy, Edward."

**E/N—SM owns all things Twilight. Thank you lemonmartinis, sis, and Eviekinz for your pre-reading, editing, and friendship.**

**I have posted a picture of the sex position that Bella and Edward are in during their encounter on the bottom of page 80 of the forum if you need a visual.**

**Okay, so that's the first four chapters of the sequel. Bella and Edward are just getting pass that initial "honeymoon" phase and as you can see, while they still love each other very much, they are having some problems finding some balance in their relationship. Edward has repressed his urges to control Bella so much, that he almost can't tell her no. I think something similar happened to him in SM's Eclipse when he finally got the point that Bella could have a make out session with another man and he wouldn't even show the requisite amount of anger or jealousy. **

**Will these two figure it out? Will the Cullens have to come to the rescue _again ? _Continue reading HOW TO GET YOUR BALLS BACK to find out.**


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 5

WALK THIS WAY

**A/N- Thanks for the wonderful initial and positive response to the sequel. Sis and I had a good time reading through the reviews and hope you keep them coming. Okay, a controversial topic is going to be introduced this chapter: hip hop music. Good or bad? The debate can get ugly. Just thought I would warn you. As always, any and all things Twilight belong to SM.**

As I watch through our hotel window and see the sun rise into a very cloudy sky, I vow to make this a wonderful day for Bella. Making Bella happy makes me happy. I won't let a few poor choices steal away even a moment of our happiness.

Her breathing changes, signaling she is about to wake. She is lying across my chest and her left hand is resting on my shoulder. As she opens her eyes and yawns, I whisper, "good morning." She responds by reaching up and cupping my face with her left hand. I take that same hand gently and place her engagement ring back on it. I kiss each and every knuckle before returning it to rest on my cheek.

"I'm sorry I took it off," she says very low, staring at the ring.

"Why did you?" I ask cautiously, not wanting to start another argument, but at the same time, really wanting an explanation for her behavior.

She brings her hand down to my chest and continues to stare at the ring as she speaks. "I don't know. Elle and Sarah kept giving me a hard time. It was like every time they saw the ring, they would make another comment about our engagement, or ask me another question I didn't want to answer. At some point, I decided to take it off hoping that would stop the interrogation.

"What questions didn't you want to answer?" I ask, genuinely curious.

She shrugs and continues not to look at me as she speaks. "Why don't we move to Florida after we graduate? Will I still pursue a career as a lawyer? If I do pursue my career, when are we going to have children?"

"And why didn't you want to answer those?" I ask her cautiously.

She huffs slightly in frustration. "Because, I'm not sure of the answers myself. I can't tell them I can't move to Florida because I will be a vampire and need to avoid the sun at all costs. I can't tell them I have no idea if I will ever practice law, as it depends upon my level of bloodlust and ability to blend in with humans."

She finally looks up at me. "See the problem?"

I nod thoughtfully, mulling over what she has said.

"Bella, those are all tough questions. But why do I feel like there is something more?" I ask very gently, sensing that she is becoming agitated once again.

She flops unto her back and sighs heavily

I turn onto my side, watching her as I wait patiently for her response. When she finally speaks, she mumbles, "Maybe I just wanted to feel young and free for a night."

I absently reach out and stroke her arm as I consider her words. Her use of the word "free" concerns me.

"Do I make you feel...stifled?" I ask.

"I wouldn't say that, Edward. You make me feel loved and secure…"

She doesn't finish, and her eyes are focused on the view outside the hotel window.

I put my finger under her chin and gently guide her gaze back to me. "But?"

"There is no _but_. I was just having an off night and did something stupid. Can you forgive me for being so stupid, Edward?"

"Of course you're forgiven, but I think we should talk more about this."

It pains me to continue, but I know it must be said. "Bella, we don't have to get married if you're not sure…and you can stay human."

"No!" Bella exclaims, moving hastily until she is turned on her side as well, facing me. "Please don't change your mind over this Edward. _Please!_"

Her wide eyes and trembling voice reveal her genuine fear.

"I'm not changing _my_ mind. I just don't want you to feel pressured."

She visibly sighs in relief.

"But Bella, we should talk about..."

She cuts me off by throwing her arms around my neck and hugging me tightly- at least tightly for a human. "No more talking; you promised me a day in Miami...just you and me."

I know deep down that this conversation is far from over. Bella is obviously not telling me the whole story. This is not the first time she has tried to distract me with physical affection.

When I remain silent, she adds, "Please, Edward."

I'm weak;_ so weak_. I can't deny her anything. "Okay. Get ready while I order you some breakfast."

She frowns. "Just some juice and toast, my stomach is still not 100% after last night."

"You're lucky you don't have a really bad hangover."

I roll out of bed, intent on dressing quickly and placing the order for room service.

Bella gasps in obvious pain as soon as she swings her legs to the side in an effort to get out of bed.

"Damn, my knees are going to be sore today. You may have to carry me if they ache too much," she teases.

"Your knees are not going to be the only aches you feel," I say wryly, still upset that I was so rough with her last night.

She smiles. "The other aches are good. They remind me of the best part of last night."

I shake my head as I pull on my jeans and T-shirt. "Bella, will you ever have a normal reaction to anything?" I mutter.

She doesn't respond as she scampers into the bathroom to get ready for our day.

X * X * X * X

After a day of taking in the sights of Miami, it is finally time to go to the Aerosmith concert. As we drive to American Airlines Arena, I hold Bella's hand, so content after spending the entire day in her company.

"So, how did you know I liked Aerosmith? I don't remember discussing that with you before."

"You have a number of their songs on your iPod. Besides, who doesn't like Aerosmith?" I scoff playfully.

"How very observant of you Mr. Cullen. I do like them very much, actually. I even like their old stuff like _Permanent Vacation_.

I have to stifle the urge to laugh at her skewed perception. "That's not their old stuff, Bella. That album was released in 1987. Their debut album was released in 1973. I saw them perform in Boston twice that year. They didn't become really popular though, until the release of their second album in 1974.

Bella smiles in amusement. "Well, thanks for the history lesson old man."

"Anything to educate the young folks," I answer, flashing a smile and giving her a quick wink.

"So, 1973. I hope the band members don't recognize you if they see you tonight," she says teasingly.

"Given the number of concerts they have performed over the last forty years, that's highly unlikely. Did you know that Aerosmith is the best selling American rock band of all time?"

"They sold more than the Beatles?" she asks skeptically.

I sigh. "The Beatles were a _British_ band, Bella."

"Oh," she responds. "How about the Rolling Stones?"

"British," I answer and shake my head. "I'm going to need to spend some time educating you on classic rock-n-roll, I see."

X * X * X * X * X

The concert is nearly over and Bella is clearly having a great time. As much as I enjoy live music, concerts can be tough for me, especially indoor concerts. It's impossible to block out all of the other sounds and thoughts that are projected.

I pick up on the thoughts of the band crew and managers. The band has a special surprise planned for the Miami concert goers. Apparently the surviving members of Run DMC are in Miami this weekend as well, and have agreed to make a surprise appearance to sing _Walk this Way. _I expect Bella will enjoy this. She listens to the remake version of this song which includes, what is commonly referred to as rap music. I personally believe it's an oxymoron to use the terms "rap" and "music" together.

Bella does in fact enjoy the surprise appearance and performance, and as we leave the concert she is all smiles.

"That was great. Thank you so much, Edward," she says, leaning over to kiss me in the car as I drive back to our hotel.

"I can't believe we got to see Run DMC too. I love _Walk this Way_. That's probably my favorite Aerosmith song. Is it your favorite?"

I shrug. "I prefer the original 1975 version."

She tilts her head in a thoughtful pose. "You don't like hip hop music, do you?"

"I think you are being a little loose with the term music there," I scoff.

"What's wrong with hip hop?" She asks.

"It's nothing more than the bastardization of funk music. These so-called hip hop artists sample the works of actual talented musicians and add in synthesized beat to create noise, not music, Bella."

"You are such a music snob, Edward. Hip hop happens to be a cultural outlet for a disenfranchised group of American society. It moves people."

"Who told you such nonsense?" I ask Bella, smiling at her outraged expression.

My smile seems to melt some of her ire. She smiles back. "I guess we are going to have to agree to disagree on this one."

"I guess so," I tell her.

"Just like my naughty school girl fantasy."

I can't believe she is bringing this up again.

"Bella, we agreed not to discuss that anymore."

"No, you said you didn't want to discuss it. I still want you to take me across your knee, spank me, and then give me a good fuck while I am on my hands and knees..."

"Bella," I say in warning.

"And I know you want it too, Edward."

How did we go from debating the legitimacy of hip hop music to discussing sex?

It's fair to say that our tastes differ in both areas. I discovered quickly that Bella's tastes in the bedroom tend to be rather...exotic. While she has shown me the joys of sharing adventurous sexual encounters, she knows that I still shy away from some of her kinkier ideas. It does not stop her from constantly trying to push my boundaries.

"Bella, I'm not going to degrade you like that." I tell her this even though we have had this conversation on many occasions.

"That's what you use to say about blow jobs and now look at how much you like them."

Saying I simply like blow jobs is a bit of an understatement, but I don't see any good coming from correcting her on that particular point.

"But we both enjoy that," I counter. When she doesn't immediately respond, I follow up with "Don't we?"

"Yes, Edward. I enjoy giving you blow jobs very much. And trust me, we will both enjoy doggy style if you give it a chance."

I don't respond, hoping that she will drop this topic. It's not just the position she proposes that bothers me. She described in great detail, what she wants me to do in this fantasy of hers, including the things she wants me to say, and the names she wants me to call her. Even though it is goes against my urge to give Bella everything she wants, I simply can't do it. It's just wrong.

She continues the debate with a new argument. "We fulfilled your fantasy. I think it's my turn now."

I smile and my cock stirs at the memory of Bella fulfilling my fantasy of taking her on the hood of my Aston Martin. It was raining that afternoon and flashes of Bella's dripping wet body and the sound of our bodies slapping together fill my mind as I cruise along the highway.

"Besides, I thought after you...let go...last night you may be more willing to try it."

I look sharply at Bella. "I shouldn't have let myself lose control last night. _That_ was a mistake and it's one I won't repeat."

"I _liked_ last night, Edward!" Bella says stubbornly.

We have now arrived back at the hotel and as I park the car, waiting for the valet, I turn to Bella and cup her face. "Bella, fantasies are a good thing. You taught me that. I do like that we share our fantasies with each other. I have some dark fantasies myself, but that doesn't mean we have to try them all out."

She stares into my eyes and cocks her eyebrow in challenge. "I want to hear about these dark fantasies, Cullen."

_Oh hell_.

**E/N—Please let me know what you think. I know a lot of things have been left unsaid but when hasn't the failure to communicate been a problem for these two? It's five chapters in and does something seem missing? Yep. Emmett. He will be making an appearance next chapter so stay tuned.**

**In addition to Sis, there are two more ladies that put up with me. Thanks to Eviekinz (beta) and Lemonmartinis (pre-reader), whose contributions really make this story so much better. **

**I will be posting a separate outtake story for the sequel as well entitled How to Get Your Balls Back Outtakes. The first one will be the fulfillment of Edward's car fantasy which was mentioned in the first story and this chapter. It should be posted in the next week or so.**


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER 6

BROTHERLY BONDING

**A/N-Hello everyone. Thank you so much for your reviews and kind words. I enjoy each and every one of them so much. So, if you're looking for an Emmett fix, hopefully this chapter will do the trick. Please let me know what you think.**

**Sis (sibling and pre-reader), thank you for being so sweet to me when I was sick this week.**

**Eviekinz (beta) and Lemonmartinis (pre-reader), thank you for teaching me to gchat and for making this story better. You both have mad skills.**

"What are you doing?" Bella asks me.

"What does it look like, Bella? I'm drawing you a bath."

"You're trying to distract me," she counters.

"You must be sore. A hot bath will feel good."

"Okay, on one condition. You join me, and tell me one dark fantasy."

"Why do you always want to hear such things?" I ask, tugging at my hair in frustration.

"Because it's sexy, Edward," she says as she takes her shirt off. She cocks an eyebrow as she tosses her shirt aside. "You're joining me, right?"

I swallow nervously. I know from experience what a temptation the sight of wet and naked Bella can be. I have no intention of being physically intimate with her until she is healed, and I am assured my control will never be an issue again. I am still feeling a bit disconcerted after last night.

"Bella, I don't really feel like it."

"Well, then I don't want a bath either," she says with a pout.

Why is she making this so hard? "Bella, take the bath. It will make you feel better."

"You're talking to me like I am a child again," she complains.

"Fine!" I throw my hands up in surrender and stalk out of the bathroom. "Then don't take the bath, Bella," I say over my shoulder as I make my way into the living area.

After settling on the sofa, I turn on the TV, tuning it to the news station and stare at the screen. I keep my eyes on the screen as I hear her soft footsteps coming toward me. She leans over the back of the couch and puts her arms around my neck from behind.

"I'm sorry, Edward," she says in my ear, as she hugs me. "I didn't mean to upset you. I just wanted to take a bath with my sexy fiancé'. I guess I was being pushy."

I take one of her hands and kiss it. "Not tonight, love."

I turn to her and she graces me with a beautiful smile and a soft kiss to my lips. "Okay. I'll be a good girl and go take my bath...alone."

X * X * X * X

We arrive back in Seattle the next afternoon. As we are walking through the terminal, my phone vibrates, signaling a text message.

_Dude, come join us for a hunt. Jasper and I are driving to Montana for a few days_. -_Emmett_

I frown. I know I need to hunt, but I'm not thrilled with the idea of leaving for two or three days.

"What is it, Edward?" Bella asks, noticing my grimace.

"It's Emmett. He was inviting me to go with him and Jasper to hunt."

"Why don't you go? Your eyes are almost black."

"They're going to Montana for a few days. They probably won't be back until Wednesday or Thursday."

"Oh," she says mildly.

Is it wrong I was hoping that she would beg me not to go?

"I'll tell them no," I offer.

"No, Edward. You should go. Classes are starting back in a week. It will probably be your last chance to take such a long hunting trip for a while. I know you will enjoy it."

I hesitate. Part of me would like to go and take in the much needed hunt with my brothers. The other part doesn't want to be away from Bella for that long.

"I'll be really busy at work for the next few days anyway. Go, Edward."

That seems to settle things. I'm going hunting with my brothers.

X * X * X * X

My brothers arrive in Emmett's jeep just two hours later and Bella walks me to the door. I pull her into my arms and kiss her passionately, trying to convey to her how much I love her and will miss her. When I pull back she is flushed. "I love you," I tell her.

_Come on, Man. _

_Damn. Take it easy on me Edward. I don't need to be feeling that right now when I'm this far from Alice._

"I love you too, Cullen," Bella calls as I step away and jog down the driveway to the jeep.

With one last wave, Bella slips from my sight as we turn the corner. It doesn't take long until Emmett finds the highway and we are on our way to Montana.

I sigh, already missing Bella by this time.

"Jesus, man. Are you going to be all melancholy the entire time? You just spent the last three days alone with Bella. A few days apart are not going to kill you," Emmett says with slight annoyance.

"We didn't spend the entire time alone," I say sullenly.

"Yeah, Alice mentioned something about Bella going out with some friends and tying one on," Emmett says.

_I bet that pissed you off Eddie, _Emmett thinks with a pointed look in the review mirror.

"I didn't mind that she went out with her friends. She hadn't seen them since college. You know I permit Bella her space," I say defensively.

"Yeah, only because she will kick your ass to the curb if you don't. Doesn't mean it won't drive you crazy to do it," Emmett says.

"I think it's good for a couple to have some space. Case in point, look at us now. We're taking a trip without our mates," Jasper says evenly.

"That's because we will have welcome home sex waiting for us when we get back," Emmett says with a nudge to Jasper's shoulder.

"Ugh. Please try to control your fantasies, Emmett," I tell him in discuss as he starts imagining all of the positions he wants to try with Rosalie as soon as he returns.

_Daddy's going to get some honeypot when he gets home_.

"Emmett!" I say in warning.

"Okay, okay. If you want me to think of something else then distract me," Emmett says.

"How was the Aerosmith concert?" Jasper asks, trying to change the subject.

"It was fine. I liked them better in the 70's but Bella really enjoyed it."

"So what was with Bella losing her ring?" Jasper asks. I can tell from his thoughts he has been reluctant to bring it up, but he is genuinely curious as Alice didn't know the exact reason, only that Bella had removed it.

"Her engagement ring?" Emmett asks.

"Yes," I say with a sigh.

"Why haven't I heard about this? She took off her _engagement_ ring in Miami? When she was out with her friends? Without you?" Emmett fires off the series of questions in disbelief.

"Yes, she took it off when she was out. It dropped out of her purse, but I located it with Alice's assistance, and that's the end of it," I tell Emmett.

"As for why no one told _you_, I think that would be self-evident," I say smartly, and Jasper chuckles.

Emmett is not distracted from the topic.

"Why would she take off her ring? Do you think she did it so she could attract other guys while she was out?" Emmett asks.

"Of course not," Jasper and I say at the same time.

I sigh before I answer Jasper's original question. "Bella's friends were giving her a hard time about being engaged. She took it off so they would stop the nagging. Losing it was an accident. No big deal," I say as nonchalantly as I can.

"No big deal?' Emmett asks skeptically.

Jasper is sensing my uneasiness with this topic and quickly distracts Emmett with talk of betting on upcoming football games. I sigh in relief and settle back, watching the scenery pass us by at 140 mph.

X * X * X * X

Thirty-seven hours later, my brothers and I are lounging under a ridge just outside Yellowstone National Park, sated and lost in our thoughts. Emmett has enjoyed a number of bears and Jasper and I have had our fair share of antelope and one bobcat each. It's been a fulfilling hunt.

A good hunt restores me in more ways than one. There is the physical rush caused by the ingestion of the blood. But what I enjoy most is these few short hours after a hunt, when I find some additional mental peace. This is when the monster and insane thirst are satisfied; even if it is only for a short period of time.

I use this peaceful time to reflect upon Bella. There is no doubt that this past weekend revealed some problems in our relationship. Bella's passionate, stubborn, and opinionated. These qualities became more pronounced in the years after my departure from her life.

When Bella finally forgave me and welcomed me back into her life, I was so grateful. I didn't think about how we would make a life together if Bella remained so stubbornly independent. I have spent the last twenty months avoiding conflict when it comes to Bella, presuming we would find our way.

But here we are, nearly two years after our engagement, and Bella refuses to set a date. She avoids discussion about the wedding and other than sharing a residence with me, she has done nothing to tie herself to me further.

In moments like this when I'm trying to be perfectly honest with myself, what scares me more than Bella's indifference is her seemingly determination to provoke me. Lately, I think she is deliberately trying to pick a fight with me.

"Jazz, Em...? Can I ask you guys a question?"

"About women?" Emmett asks very seriously. _How does he know?_

"Yes," I say tightly.

Jazz nods and Emmett says, "Ask away."

"Do your wives ever...push you?"

"You mean like, push you down onto the bed and have their way with you?" Emmett asks.

"No," I say in exasperation.

"I'm not following either," Jasper says.

I am struggling to articulate this correctly. "Does Rosalie or Alice ever try to provoke a fight with you...on purpose?"

I can tell from their thoughts that they haven't shared a similar experience with their mate.

I try to explain further. "Sometimes, I am almost positive that Bella is trying to get me to fight with her. I don't think she even cares very much about what she is saying. She just wants me to disagree. Does that make sense?"

"Well, it's normal for couples to fight," Jasper starts. "I'm sure you know this. It's just a natural consequence of living together and sharing a life together. But I don't think Alice has ever deliberately provoked a fight."

Emmett speaks up eagerly. "Oh, I've read about this. It's that PMS thing that human woman have. It makes them irrational and they attack their men."

Jazz's thoughts reveal his familiarity with overly depressed or sensitive emotions emitting from human women when their hormones are at certain levels.

"Emmett, I don't think Bella's female hormones are to blame," I say skeptically.

"How do you know?"

"Well, for one thing, she didn't act this way when we were together in Forks. And I've seen this behavior become more pronounced in the last six months or so. If it was a simple by-product of fluctuating hormone levels, I would probably see a monthly pattern. That's just not the case."

Emmett is not deterred. "That doesn't prove anything. If it's not PMS, what could it be? Why else would a woman want to provoke a fight with you for no good reason?"

That's a good point.

"Maybe you can take her to the doctor and have her tested to make sure."

"They don't make a test for that," I scoff.

"Yes, they do."

"Emmett, I have two medical degrees and stay abreast of medical developments. I think I would know."

"Well I'm afraid doctor boy doesn't know everything. It just so happens that there is a screening test to determine if you have PMS."

"And how would you know this Emmett?" I ask disbelievingly.

"I read about it in Cosmo," he says matter-of-fact.

"In what?"

"In Cosmopolitan Magazine. You never heard of it?"

"Of course I've heard of it. I just don't understand why _you_ read it."

"Edward, I develop and market products for women, too. Why wouldn't I read the most successful women's sex and relationship magazine published in 58 different countries and 34 languages?"

Oddly enough, that does make sense.

"Anyway, I'll get the questionnaire to you and you can answer the questions and find out if Bella's suffering from PMS. Man, thank God that's one thing we don't have to worry about, huh Jazz?"

"Is there a cure for PMS?" Jasper asks out of curiosity.

"Yeah, I think you're supposed to give them chocolate or something like that," Emmett says.

"No, you don't," I correct him. "There is no cure. You simply treat the symptoms."

"Bella always seems reasonable to me," Jasper says. "Why don't you just share your suspicions with her?" Jasper asks.

Emmett is horrified by that suggestion. "Man, you never say PMS to a human woman. Even I know that. They go into attack mode."

Emmett is being a bit over dramatic. It's probably a by-product of reading Cosmo.

"Emmett, I really don't think it's that bad."

Even though I don't think Bella will attack me for mentioning that her behavior may be a result of PMS, I have no plans to mention it to her. I try to avoid the topic of Bella's menstrual cycle if at all possible. It seems _ungentlemanly_ to bring it up."

Emmett shrugs. "Whatever, man. Now that we have solved Edward's problem, I need some advice."

Jasper and I give Emmett our undivided attention.

"Well, Rosalie and I can't agree on a name for our top of the line, signature vibrator. You know the titanium one that mimics vampire speed?"

"Rosalie thinks we should call it The Vamp because we modeled it after what vampires would want."

"It's catchy and in one word conveys something strong and different. It would seem to meet your major marketing goals," Jasper surmises.

Emmett looks to me.

I honestly don't give a damn what he calls his novelty toys. But more importantly, I made a promise to Charlie.

"No. You are not getting me involved. I told you, I promised Charlie I would have nothing to do with that business," I tell him.

"What was your suggestion, Emmett?" Jasper asks.

"Are you ready for this?" He smiles gleefully. "The Emmett."

_Oh dear lord._

**E/N-Please don't forget to review. Make a sick woman happy.**

**Remember, all things Twilight belong to SM (except for Emmett's Cosmo Subscription)**


	7. Chapter 7

CHAPTER 7

IN SEARCH OF WISDOM

**A/N- If you haven't read it yet, there is an outtake that was posted last week. It's a Bella POV outtake that takes place before the events of this story but which were briefly referenced in chapter 5. It's entitled "Christening the Aston Martin." You can find it at:**

**http : / www(dot)fanfiction(dot)net/s/6347475/1 or you can find it on my profile under "My Stories."**

I returned from my hunting trip three days ago. Unfortunately, I am no closer to figuring things out with Bella. I know something is...off. I just can't figure out what it is, and how to make it right.

I am still not comfortable with engaging in sexual relations with Bella again. Just thinking about how close I came to biting her in Miami, nearly paralyzes me with fear and anxiety. The topic has not come up again as Bella began her monthly cycle while I was away, but I know she will figure out my reluctance if I refuse her tomorrow. I think she is already suspicious as I have not even asked for fellatio for over a week.

Bella and I resume classes tomorrow. Between her busy work schedule and studies, she is going to have very little free time over the next several months. At least I will have two classes with her and we will continue our tradition of studying together.

I hear their thoughts before they ring the doorbell. Alice and Rosalie are here. My family's birthday gift to Bella was to set her up with a home gym. She graciously accepted, and the various equipment they purchased, was delivered a few days ago. We are using one of our spare bedrooms for the gym. Alice and Rosalie are here to set up the yoga meditation area so that it will be complete.

Personally, I feel like it was just as much a gift for me as Bella. I was always uncomfortable when she left early in the mornings for the gym; oftentimes before daylight.

I welcome my sisters with hugs. Yes, even Rosalie. For some odd reason, her behavior doesn't bother me as much as it once did. That was back before I had Bella.

"When will Bella be back?" Alice asks as she and Rosalie makes a bee line to the recently converted gym.

"Not for a few more hours. She had to go to the office."

"On a Sunday?" Rosalie questions.

"The firm is involved in some sort of big case and it requires a lot of attention. Bella's trying to finish up with some research before we start back to school."

While I detest being away from her, I really am proud of her dedication and passion for her work.

"I really like this green color that Esme picked out for the walls," Rosalie comments, as she looks around Bella's gym.

"Very serene," Alice agrees.

I am standing at the door, with my hands shoved in my pockets. I feel awkward, but I want to ask my sisters for their advice. I still haven't figured out why Bella has been so keen on being disagreeable and pushing me so hard lately.

Scenes of differing futures flash through Alice's mind as I waffle on whether to ask. "For goodness' sake, just ask us, Edward," Alice says with exasperation as she rearranges some free weights.

My eyes are on my feet as I try to articulate the best way to ask my sisters what I am doing wrong with Bella.

"I was wondering if Bella has mentioned to you…has she mentioned if something was bothering her?"

"She did say you were lousy in bed," Rosalie says nonchalantly as she rolls out various yoga mats in the far corner of the room.

"_What?_" I shout, nearly reeling in shock. But my shock only lasts for a split second. Rosalie's thoughts reveal she is not being truthful, and just trying to get a rise out of me.

"Just kidding, Edward. Relax." She responds in a voice oozing boredom with a hint of disdain. So much for our truce.

"Why do you think something is bothering her?" Alice asks.

"Well, I know this sounds odd, but for a while now, it seems as if she wants to...make me angry." It sounds more strange when I verbalize it, but I am utterly convinced that is what is going on and has been going on for a while now.

Rosalie speaks up first. "You're saying Bella is purposefully trying to make you angry? Are you sure you are not just being an ass?"

"How can I be an ass, Rosalie?" I ask in frustration. "My whole purpose is to make her as happy as possible. I give the woman _everything_ she wants!"

A part of me knows it is not fair to take my frustration out on Rosalie. But it doesn't stop my temper from flaring.

_That's not exactly true Edward. I know about your plan to withhold sex from Bella._

Alice's thoughts only incite me more.

"Oh, so I'm the bad guy because I'm trying to keep Bella safe? Alice, I could _kill_ her," I defend myself.

"Stop having one sided conversations. What is he talking about, Alice?" Rosalie asks.

"Things got a little rough in bed last week and now Edward is scared to have sex with Bella. He's been able to successfully avoid the topic until now, but she is going to push the issue tomorrow. And she will be _very_ hurt and _very_ angry when she finds out her fiancé has decided they are not going to have sex until he feels it is safe again."

"Dammit, Alice. That is hardly Rosalie's business!" I seethe.

"Hey, I didn't have any intention of bringing this up. You're the one that started this conversation."

"Was Bella hurt?" Rosalie asks.

Before I can answer, Alice does it for me. "No, Edward retained control as always. Bella likes it a little rough. She actually enjoyed it and so did Edward, even though he doesn't want to admit it."

I can't believe they are standing in front of me calmly discussing my sex life.

"Alice, a little discretion, please!" I hiss.

"Well, it's not going to be a secret for long anyway. After you announce to Bella tomorrow night that you are not going to have sex with her, she is going to tell Esme."

"What? Why would she do that?"

"Because she's going to be pissed and she knows Esme will be sympathetic. You know Esme doesn't like a selfish lover."

I almost stutter I am so shocked at what I am hearing.

"Selfish? How can I be selfish? I want to make sure I don't kill her in a fit of bloodlust, or lose control for God's sake! Isn't that the opposite of selfish?"

Both Alice and Rosalie shake their heads, and Alice even makes the "tsk" sound.

"Edward, you are regressing. You're scared and unsure and instead of just addressing the issue you're overcompensating," Alice says, with her hands on her hips.

"Do you honestly think Bella is not going to be beyond pissed if you tell her that you are not going to sleep with her until _you_ deem it safe to continue?" Rosalie asks with her voice laced in disbelief.

"Listen, I don't need your judgment. I won't be bullied into risking Bella's safety," I respond firmly. "I just wanted to know if Bella may have told you if something was bothering her."

"Well, in answer to your question, no. But if something is wrong, I'm sure she's just responding to your emotional unavailability," Rosalie says pointedly. A flash of a magazine article flicker's in Rosalie's mind.

"Oh, dear God. You're reading Cosmo too," I say in exasperation, throwing my hands up in the air.

_Why can't I just get a straight answer? _Maybe my siblings are not the best source of information. Maybe I should ask Carlisle. He's at the hospital today. I've been meaning to see him about volunteering in the hospital's legal department in order to satisfy my _pro bono_ requirement before graduation.

It's decided. Yes, I will ask Carlisle. Carlisle is mature, intelligent, and above all, rationale. He always has insight and good advice to dispense. I tell my sisters to lock up after themselves as I hurriedly grab my keys and head to the hospital to see Carlisle, the wisest man I know.

**X * X * X * X**

"I have no fucking clue," Carlisle says with uncharacteristic impatience in response to my question.

"Carlisle?" I question, shocked at not only his rare use of profanity, but his lack of helpful advice in response to my question. I simply described how Bella has been acting and then asked for his guidance on what I should do.

"I'm sorry, son. I don't mean to sound so unhelpful. You're just catching me at a bad time. I am not exactly feeling _confident_ in my judgment where women are concerned at this time."

_Your mother is not exactly happy with me at the moment and I am a bit uncertain as to what to do_, he adds silently in his thoughts.

"What is she upset about?" I ask solicitously. After having experienced my first long-term relationship with Bella, I now have new found respect and sympathy for Carlisle, as well as my brothers, who have struggled to keep their mates happy for decades.

"I think it's just old fashioned jealousy, although what Esme has to be jealous about I don't know," he says as he leans back in his desk chair and rests his chin on the tip of his clasped hands.

"Is she jealous of the time you spend at work?" I ask confused. "It certainly can't be another woman," I add. I have been privy to Carlisle's thoughts for the last eighty plus years. He has never given another woman a second thought- literally.

"No, she's jealous of a woman: a Miss Paige Sweeney, to be exact. Ironically, she's the same woman that will be your boss here at the hospital. She's just been named as the hospital's lead in-house counsel."

"Carlisle, I don't understand."

"I don't really understand myself, Edward, but I will tell you what I know," he says, clearly anxious and frustrated.

"Miss Sweeney started here last week, and requested a meeting with me immediately. She wanted to review some of the protocols we use in the emergency room and actually had some insightful suggestions on how to minimize our risk for malpractice litigation."

I nod, asking him to continue even though I am seeing clips of his conversations in his memories as they move through his mind.

"I guess I made the mistake of sharing how much I admired Miss Sweeney with Esme. She's a very young woman who has earned a very respectable position in a male dominated field."

"And?" I urge him to continue.

"And suddenly Esme got upset, and asked me if I was implying that 'house designing' was just a woman's field. Then she started yelling at me for not noticing she had changed the color of the walls in our bedroom. Edward, she changes those colors all the time!" He ends his rant, bringing his hands down flat on his desk.

I am stunned. In all the time I have known them, my parents rarely fight. When they do, it is usually over very mundane things and doesn't last for long.

"So, when you ask me to explain to you why women do things that make absolutely no sense you are asking for the impossible."

"Carlisle, I'm sorry. I had no idea," I say sympathetically.

Carlisle nods and expresses his gratitude for my words in his thoughts.

"I've tried to reassure her numerous times, but she doesn't seem convinced."

"How do you plan to handle the situation?" I ask curiously.

"For now, I'm just hoping that Esme will get over it. I'm damn sure not saying anything remotely positive about Miss Sweeney, and I'm going out of my way to notice and compliment Esme on every miniscule change she makes at the house."

I nod. It seems like a solid plan. I can't help but believe they will work this out in short order. Certainly, Esme can't believe Carlisle would actually be attracted to another woman.

"Maybe I should adopt the same strategy," I muse. "Maybe I should just wait and see if this just passes and do everything I can to make sure that we don't fight. I can be agreeable. I can be conciliatory."

"Well, you know I'm a fan of being honest with our mates. If you're honest and talk to your partner, I have to have faith you can work through anything."

Carlisle's train of thought quickly changes direction.

"Well, while you are here, let me introduce you to Paige, and you can talk to her about some sort of schedule. I previously mentioned your volunteering in her department and she was very enthused about the idea."

"She's here? On a Sunday?"

Carlisle smiles. "She's a very dedicated young woman."

Then his tone and expression turns very serious. "But please don't tell your mother I said that."

**E/N—Poor Edward. Why can't he find a simple answer to his dilemma? When solid, strong, wise Carlisle is having trouble, is there any help for the rest of them?**

**You know I have to thank the special ladies that make this story possible.**

**Eviekinz, my dedicated beta, who deserves an award for best beta. Is there an award for that? If there is, please send me a link. I have a nomination to make.**

**Lemonmartinis, a wonderful pre-reader who sets me straight, (in between writing her own stories, work, children, a husband who seems to be a handful and oh, competing in a triathlon).**

**Sis, who is my inspiration for all things humorous, especially when she drinks. And as for my other sister-from-another-mister, she helps keep me sane when life and work get crazy.**

**Don't forget to review. I see all of you sneaky people adding this story to your favs without a word. I'm going to send my drunken sis after you...lol.**

**All things Twilight belong to SM.**


	8. Chapter 8

CHAPTER 8

EDWARD MEETS MISS SWEENEY

**A/N-First, thank you all so much for your kind words about the story. And thank you for your patience. Bella and Edward's problems in this story won't be fixed overnight. First, the story would be way too short. Second, that' s not realistic with these two. But, I'm pretty sure all of your questions will be answered.**

**Okay, you know I'm always thanking my Sis and Lemonmartinis who drop everything to pre-read for me. I also always thank my wonderful beta, Eviekinz. But I have to give an extra big shoutout to Evie this time around for helping me get this chapter where I wanted it to be. As you may know, she's the author of the hilarious Glamour Shots, and having her comedic input is such a blessing.**

**Hey Sis from another Miz, sorry for the pain dealt out on Saturday.**

I can hear her thoughts long before we reach Paige Sweeney's office. She is consumed with thoughts about injunctions and the applicability of noise ordinances.

Carlisle knocks on her office door.

"Come in," she calls.

Carlisle opens the door and I follow him into a spacious office filled with shelves of legal books and treatises. In the middle of the room, a petite woman with very light blonde hair and green eyes rises from her desk and smiles at Carlisle in greeting. She is wearing dark blue jeans with a crisp white shirt and dark blue blazer. Her appearance and demeanor are both professional but friendly.

"Miss Sweeney, I'm sorry to impose on what is supposed to be your day off, but I wanted to introduce you to my son, Edward Cullen. He's a third year law student... I mentioned him to you last week."

"Oh, yes. I remember." She smiles and extends her hand to me. I shake it swiftly, and simultaneously flash my most charming smile in the hopes it will distract her from the unusual coolness of my skin. It works.

_Oh, my.._._I thought Carlisle was the most handsome man I had ever seen until now._

I'm not bothered by her thoughts. Most women think much more graphic and vulgar things when I use my best smile; humans' finding us attractive is just another part of being immortal.

"Nice to meet you, Miss Sweeney," I respond.

"Please call me Paige. I hope you stopped by today because you are still interested in interning with the legal department. We certainly could use the help right now."

"Yes, I am very interested."

_Oh, thank goodness!_

"I hope you can start right away, Edward. I am truly swamped with a new matter."

"I can start this week," I tell her.

"I will just leave you two to get acquainted and discuss the details," Carlisle says.

_Good luck son, with Miss Sweeney and Bella._ I give only the slightest nod to acknowledge Carlisle's parting thoughts.

Paige directs me to take a seat in a high back chair situated in front of her desk.

_My, he is so handsome. I so admire a man with a strong jaw. He isn't that much younger than me. Goodness gracious! I shouldn't be thinking about him like that. What is wrong with me? Focus, Paige._

Her thoughts amuse me. They are actually modest compared to what I usually experience from women who admire my physical attributes. She has a very demure demeanor, and even her most private thoughts are relatively reserved. It's a welcome change to meet someone whose inner persona matches that of their outer persona.

I inquire about the matter that she needs immediate assistance with.

"The hospital board just authorized me to seek an injunction against a local nightclub located just 50 yards from the hospital grounds. The club opened up a few months ago. The noise level and their lack of crowd control have caused a lot of problems for the hospital."

"Wouldn't that be a police matter? Certainly there are local noise ordinances," I respond.

"The police were coming out almost nightly to shut things down. Unfortunately, the nightclub just sued the City, citing harassment and discrimination so the City has backed off on enforcing its own noise ordinance. However, what is going on still constitutes a nuisance and interferes with the hospital's ability to give competent care to its patients. The music and noise routinely continue until the early morning hours. The business owners have a right to run their business, but they have no right to conduct activities that interfere with patient care. It's on that basis that I hope to obtain an injunction that will force them to close their doors at a more reasonable hour."

"Clever. A nightclub that has to close early will not be in business for long," I muse.

"Exactly. That's the hope. It's a despicable place, really. I don't know if you have heard of it..." She is interrupted by the phone.

It's Paige's mother on the phone. "Of course, Mother, I will be there by 3 o'clock. You know how much I look forward to our Sunday afternoons together. I'm just catching up on some work. I will be leaving soon."

She smiles sheepishly when she hangs up the phone and rushes to apologize. "I'm sorry Edward. I have lost track of time. I really need to be leaving. Can we pick this up later?"

"Certainly. I can be available on Wednesday afternoons and all day on Thursdays and Fridays," I tell her.

"That will be perfect. Can we plan to meet on Wednesday at 2 then?"

"I will be here," I promise.

X * X * X * X

"Esme, it's me," I call as I let myself into my family's home. I drove straight to the house after leaving Paige's office. I knew Carlisle would still be at the hospital and all of my siblings are out. I want to talk to Esme alone.

Esme greets me with a smile and a warm welcome. "Edward? What a wonderful surprise!"

She embraces me tightly and I kiss her cheek. "What brings you by today? Did the girls finish up the gym?"

"I believe they are still working on it. I actually stopped by to talk to you about something."

"Of course," she says, as she takes my arm and leads me to the sofa.

"I saw Carlisle today at the hospital. He introduced me to Paige Sweeney. I will be working for her over the next several weeks."

Her smile falters just slightly. "Well, I _hear_ she's quite the lawyer," Esme says with just a small amount of bitterness seeping into her voice.

I smile and pat her hand that is still resting on my forearm. "Esme, how can you be the least bit jealous of her? Do you not have any idea how enamored of you Carlisle is?" I say with only a slight chastising tone.

She looks down at her lap. "I know Carlisle loves me, and I love him."

"Do you doubt him? You know I hear his thoughts. I can tell you that he has absolutely _no_ interest in Paige. His thoughts are full of you."

She smiles weakly. "Carlisle works with a lot of wonderful women. Sometimes, I can't help but feel...threatened."

I hear more about her feelings of insecurity from her thoughts. _The admiration in his voice when he talks about someone like that Sweeney woman; I wonder sometimes if I'm a disappointment to him. Maybe he gets bored with me._

"You're not a disappointment, believe me. You gave Carlisle what he wanted more than anything—a family. It was you that made us a family. How can any woman compete with that?"

She smiles and I know she is encouraged by my words. I nudge her with my shoulder, "Trust the mind reader, okay?"

Her smile widens and in her thoughts she is bombarded with images of her time with Carlisle since she awoke from her transformation. She's realizing the truth of my words. No woman could ever give Carlisle what Esme has. She has his heart and his admiration.

"Did Carlisle ask you to come and talk to me?" she asks curiously.

"No, not at all. I hope you don't think me nosy, but I could tell how anguished he was and I just couldn't stand by and do nothing," I say earnestly.

And I mean it. Carlisle and Esme have been my rock for my entire immortal existence. Knowing they are having problems doesn't sit well with me. I have to try to help. Especially since it seems the whole problem stems from a misunderstanding.

"I feel awful for giving Carlisle such a hard time. I want to do something special; something to show Carlisle how silly I've been. What do you think about me inviting Miss Sweeney over for dinner?"

"Ummm... I don't think that's necessary," I respond.

"No, it is necessary. This is someone that Carlisle works with and I want to be hospitable. And dear, now that you are working with her, that is all the more reason to invite her to our home. Why don't you and Bella join us?" Esme's mind is swiftly going through details and ideas for the dinner.

"Well, why don't you talk to Carlisle and if you decide to go through with a dinner, I'm sure we can join you," I tell her. Despite Esme's good intentions, I imagine Carlisle is not going to be as excited about the dinner idea.

"I will," she says as she stands. I stand as well.

"I need to get going. Bella should be home soon."

"I will walk you out," she says.

As I turn to head toward the door, a piece of paper on the end table grabs me eye. It's a list of prospective names for a vibrator. I notice "Emmett" is circled in red on the list.

I huff in disdain as I notice it. "Emmett should have enough respect for you not to leave such things around," I tell Esme as I nod toward the list.

"Oh, that doesn't bother me dear. I'm only bothered that Emmett did not consider my suggestion."

I don't even need to ask. Her thoughts reveal her suggestion.

_The Carlisle would be perfect. _

X * X * X * X * X

I am disappointed when I arrive at the condo less than an hour later. Bella has not made it home yet. From their lingering scent, I can tell my sisters left hours ago.

It's nearly 5 o'clock. I didn't expect Bella to be gone this long, so I text her.

_Will you be home for dinner? I can start cooking. Shepherd's pie sound good?-E_

With the help of the Food Network and Bella, I have actually become quite the accomplished cook of human food over the last few years. I make an especially good Shepherd's pie. Or so I've been told I do by Bella and her father, the only two people who have ever had it.

My phone beeps.

_I'm going to be at least 3 more hours. We're just going to order a pizza here. Thank you though. -B_

I'm disappointed, but I know her work is important to her.

_Okay. Good luck. Be careful. I love you. -E_

Bella quickly responds. _Love you too. Don't worry. -B_

Forty-nine minutes later, I have read all of my books for my classes tomorrow, and I have even tidied the condo.

I wander into our bedroom, intent on playing the piano. I haven't composed anything new in quite a while. However, after sitting at the piano for several minutes and feeling no inspiration, I decide to put on some music instead. Linkin Park starts playing when I turn on the stereo system and that fits my mood.

Something shiny on the dresser grabs my attention. It is the "E" charm that I purchased for Bella's nipple rings and gave to her in Orlando. Her nipple rings are resting in a jewelry box on top of the dresser. Bella rarely wears them anymore, much to my disappointment. Feeling a bit nostalgic, I look into the bottom drawer of our nightstand where I know I will find a pair of wireless, vibrating nipple clamps. These are newer than the pair I gave Bella in Orlando. We have only used them once and that was nearly six months ago.

I smile as I think back to that night.

I had been away for three days on a hunting trip. The vision of Bella wearing nothing but her nipple rings and an incredible pair of red high heels is what greeted me when I came home.

I'm getting aroused just thinking about how she looked that night.

I was most proud of my performance that night. I somehow had resisted the urge to immediately sink myself into her and instead had spent a very long time teasing Bella. I tugged her nipple rings with my mouth and suckled at her breasts. I then located the nipple clamps and watched as Bella came undone as I attached them to her rings. As I recollect each and every moment following that, I adjust myself in my jeans as I am becoming painfully erect. Unfortunately, the relief is minimal. As I recall with my perfect memory the feeling of entering Bella for the first time that night, I give in and undo my pants, and quickly release my member from the confines of my boxers.

I spread the gathered pre-cum around the head and slowly stroke myself while I remember every minute of that amazing night. I close my eyes and soon I am lost in my memories.

I don't know what to blame: the music, the insulated, noise-proof walls, or my uh...distracting thoughts. It's probably a combination of all three. I smell her and take notice of her heartbeat, but not until she is just about to walk into our bedroom. I jerk my hand away from myself at vampire speed, but it's too late. It's clear what I have been doing and Bella's gasp confirms she knows what I am doing as well.

Then she speaks up.

"Wow, Edward. It looks like it's not just for bookstore bathrooms after all."

**E/N-You guys leave such great reviews. Please keep them coming. Sis shortened her list this past chapter, but to be on the safe side…**

**Remember all things Twilight belong to SM.**


	9. Chapter 9

CHAPTER 9

TREPIDATION

I rise up from my lounging position, staring at Bella; my mind frantically searches for an appropriate response. What does one say when you have been caught pleasuring yourself by your fiancé'? After 4.5 seconds, I decide on the honest approach.

"I was just reminiscing and I got...carried away. I...I'm sorry if it offended you."

As always, Bella's reaction is not what I would have guessed.

She smiles saucily. "Offended? Not at all. In fact, please don't stop on my account."

I know my eyes slightly widen in surprise before I am able to control my shocked reaction to her words. She licks her lips as she leans against the doorway, looking at me with clear expectation that I will continue.

I huff as I stand up and adjust my boxers before zipping up my jeans. "Bella, there is no way I am doing _that_ in front of you."

"Too bad. Well, by this time tomorrow, I can take care of that for you," she says coyly.

"You're home earlier than expected," I say, trying to distract her, as I move to turn down the blaring music. I know I am going to have to explain my intentions about abstaining from sexual activity to Bella soon, but I prefer to wait as long as possible. I will definitely have to address this with Bella tomorrow, as she will expect us to resume our sexual activities when her menstrual cycle ends.

She moves toward me. As she walks, she starts removing her jeans and bra. "I finished my research and decided to call it a night. I have to be up early in the morning for our first class."

By the time she reaches me, she is in just her T-shirt and underwear. She tosses her removed clothing into a hamper and turns to me, wrapping her arms around my waist. I pull her to me tightly and reach down to kiss the top of her head. "I missed you, Bella," I whisper.

"I missed you, too."

I hold her tightly, relishing moments like this. I have the love of my existence in my arms safe and content. This is perfection and I vow to do nothing to jeopardize this ever again.

We stand like this for 48 seconds before she pulls away. "I'm going to take a quick shower."

I change into pajama pants and turn on our heated mattress. My phone rings and I am surprised when I see it is Esme calling.

"Esme, everything okay?" I ask as I answer it.

"Everything's wonderful. I'm just calling to see if you and Bella can join us tomorrow night at the house for dinner with Paige. I know it's short notice, but it's the only night this week that Paige will be available."

"Does Carlisle know about this?" I ask.

She laughs lightly. "Yes, Edward. It's okay, really. I know I was being silly and jealous. I want to show Carlisle that he has no reason to be worried. Will you come?"

"I will need to speak to Bella to make sure, but I'm pretty sure we can both make it."

I hear Alice's voice in the background. "She's going to say yes, Edward."

I then hear Emmett. "Your ass better be here. If we're stuck eating human food, so are you, brother."

"We will see you around seven, then?" Esme asks.

"It seems we will see you at seven," I respond, chuckling lightly. "Thanks Esme."

I slip in under the covers and wait for Bella. When she joins me 15 minutes later, she moves immediately into my arms and I hold her, sighing in contentment.

"How was your day?" she asks me as she nuzzles my chest. I respond by stroking her back and shoulder lightly.

"Well, Alice and Rosalie finished your gym."

"That was so kind of them. I'll be using it in the morning. I haven't worked out all week."

"I also stopped by the hospital and met the hospital's in house attorney. I made arrangements to volunteer over the next few months so I can satisfy my _pro bono_ requirement."

"Are you going to be okay working at the hospital around all of that...blood?" she asks me solicitously.

"After overcoming my bloodlust for you, I can handle anything," I say wryly.

I lean down and kiss the top of her head.

"Love?"

"Hmm?" she responds, as she turns her head slightly and places a kiss on my chest. It's a small gesture of affection, but it makes my dead heart swell every time she does it.

"Esme has invited us to dinner at the house tomorrow night. She's inviting my new boss. The whole family will be there. Do you want to go?"

"Of course," she responds, trying to stifle a yawn. "I love you," she mumbles.

"Good night, my love."

X * X * X * X *

We arrive nearly 30 minutes early to my parents' house.

I have not yet had a chance to tell Bella about Paige or Esme's real purpose for having this dinner. As soon as we enter the car, Bella receives a message from her work and she furiously texts and emails the entire drive.

"Bella, can you put the phone away? We're here," I say, as I cut off the engine and turn to Bella. She is so engrossed in reading an email I am not sure she is aware we have arrived.

"Edward, can you just give me a minute? This is important," she says with impatience.

I sigh as my family's thoughts bombard me.

_Does Bella have PMS again? Don't worry. I'm prepared. I found that PMS questionnaire and I will find some chocolate._

_Thank you for talking to your mother. I'm sure you and Bella will find your way, too._

_Why does Emmett want me to add chocolate to the baked salmon?_

_Edward, can you please talk to Alice for me? She's mad because she says I'm going to do something to anger her tonight, but she won't tell me what it is so I can avoid it. Women!_

_Edward, would you please explain to Emmett why he can't name a vibrator after himself?_

_Beijing, Beirut, Belfast…_

Alice is the only one blocking her thoughts from me by reciting world capitals in alphabetical order .

Bella sighs in frustration, but puts her phone away after another minute passes. "Ready?" I ask patiently.

"Yes, I'm sorry, but an emergency has come up. I may have to skip our study time tomorrow and go in to work."

I nod in acknowledgment of what she has said, although I really don't think it's a good idea for her to forgo studying in favor of going into work.

I open Bella's door and help her out. She is wearing a pair of black trousers and red cardigan sweater. My favorite part of her outfit is the high heels she is wearing. They are black and strappy and...high. Her hair is braided, and as always, she looks breathtaking.

I reach into the backseat and retrieve a covered dish. I made miniature Swedish meatballs. I cooked these for Charlie when he came over to watch a Mariner's game a few months ago. Apparently, they make a good appetizer. Bella likes them too. Besides, it gave me something to do while I waited for Bella to get ready.

We are greeted warmly as we enter. My family's thoughts and words reveal their genuine happiness at seeing both Bella and I. While I can't read Bella's thoughts, Jasper confirms that she feels loved and secure when she enters the home.

"Thank you so much for the gym. I used it this morning and I'm spoiled. I will never be able to use a public gym again," she tells my family as everyone takes turns hugging her.

I try to make eye contact with Alice, but she is pointedly refusing to look at me as she continues to block me from her thoughts. I'm no empath, but even I can sense her anxiety.

"What is that foul smelling thing you are holding?" Jasper asks me.

"Miniature Swedish meatballs," I respond, handing the dish to Esme as I kiss her cheek. "I made them myself. Just keep them on a warming plate until time to serve."

I pointedly ignore Jasper and Emmett snickering, and follow Carlisle into the living room. Esme has glasses of wine sitting out so that we can play into the illusion that we eat and drink.

Bella and I sit together on the sofa as everyone gathers around.

"So how was your first day of class?" Carlisle asks.

Bella and I briefly discuss our views on our first day, both noting our dislike for one of our professors.

"So Bella, have you been feeling irritable or aggressive lately?" Emmett suddenly asks.

"I'm sorry, what?" Bella asks, with a bemused expression.

"How about feelings of depression? Any bloating?"

Jesus. He is reciting questions from some Cosmo PMS questionnaire.

"Stop it!" I hiss at him.

"Uh, no. Do I look bloated?" she asks Emmett, cutting her eyes at me. Her expression is one of bewilderment.

"I wouldn't say so. How about breast tenderness?"

"Enough!" I nearly shout, punctuating my command by roughly shoving Emmett off of the chair arm he is perched upon.

"Emmett? Does this have something to do with your research for Sodom and Gomorrah?" Bella asks in confusion.

"No, it has to do with Emmett being an idiot," I say. "Ignore him, love." I whisper in Bella's ear as I resume my seat and put my arm around her.

Fortunately, Bella is accustom to Emmett's odd behavior so she lets it go. "So Carlisle, tell me about who is coming to dinner. All I know is she's a woman and she's the head attorney at the hospital," Bella says, as she sips on her glass of wine.

Carlisle smiles in response, but it's a nervous smile. I can tell from his thoughts that despite Esme's assurances, he is still leery of saying anything too favorable of Paige.

"She's...new," he says eventually.

"New?" Bella asks, laughing lightly. "That's it?"

"I believe she went to law school at Stanford," he adds.

"Interesting," Bella says, giving me another look of confusion. Carlisle is not being exactly verbose in responding to Bella's questions.

"Well, is she nice? A good attorney?" Bella asks, clearly trying to prompt Carlisle to tell her more about our dinner guest.

"Uhh...she keeps a neat office," Carlisle says, trying desperately not to say anything Esme may misinterpret.

"How old is she?"

Carlisle's expression becomes one of panic. _Oh God. There's no good answer to this one._

I take mercy on my father.

"Based upon her date of graduation that I saw on her diploma hanging in her office and her appearance, I would guess she is no older than 30."

"Wow. She's young to be a lead attorney for a hospital. She must be good," Bella says enthusiastically.

"Did she tell you what you are going to be doing?" Bella asks me.

"I'm going to be helping her on a litigation matter," I say generally, knowing Carlisle probably wants to talk about something or someone other than Paige.

Between Alice and Carlisle's nervous thoughts, there is definitely a feeling of trepidation in the air.

Jasper, sensing Carlisle's discomfort, mentions college football, and Bella and my brothers are quickly lost in conversation about FSU's chances of making it to a major bowl game this year.

_Dammit. No matter what I decide, it doesn't change anything_. Alice's unguarded thoughts finally make it through her block. Before she effectively resumes her chanting, I catch a glimpse in her thoughts of us sitting at the dinner table later tonight. It's somewhat chaotic. Everyone seems to be arguing.

"What was that?" I ask Alice so low that Bella can't hear.

_Nothing_. _Stay out of my head Edward!_ Alice leaves the room, clearly irritated. Damn. It's not like I can turn it off. She knows this.

I then hear Paige's thoughts as she pulls into the driveway. She's talking to herself.

"Paige, you are not going to embarrass yourself tonight by gawking at Dr. Cullen or Edward like a school girl !"

Emmett and Rose both snicker. Carlisle groans.

Much to Esme's chagrin, I hear her slip. _Hussy!_ _No, I didn't mean that!_Esme is determined to be gracious and not show one iota of jealousy tonight.

Paige continues with the self lecture. "You have a professional relationship with both of these men and you cannot undermine your credibility with them by revealing that you might find them somewhat attractive."

_Somewhat attractive? Is that the equivalent of hot? Wait until she sees me. You'll probably have to peel her off when she gets a load of this!_ Emmett thinks.

"Emmett!" I hiss. "Paige is a nice girl. Don't be crude tonight. _Try_ to be a gentleman."

"A nice _girl_?" Bella asks me pointedly.

"A nice woman...young lady. You know what I mean," I rush to explain.

We wait in the living room while Esme and Carlisle greet Paige at the door. Esme, the epitome of a lady, greets Paige warmly and welcomes her to our home. Paige enters, wearing a pink sweater dress. For the first time, I see her with her hair down and realize it makes her look even younger than what she appeared to be in her office.

She is relieved when she sees me, glad to see another familiar face. I smile in greeting and rush to introduce her to Bella. "Paige, it is so nice to see you again. Please let me introduce you to my fiancé, Bella Swan." I pull Bella to my side as I make the introductions. They shake hands and exchange greetings. Carlisle spearheads the introductions to my siblings.

Esme urges us all to sit while she and Rosalie finish up with dinner. "Edward, would you pour Paige some wine?" she asks as she leaves the room with Rosalie in tow.

"So, Carlisle mentioned that you are in law school as well Bella," Paige says, after I finish pouring her a glass of wine. "Do you and Edward take classes together?"

"Yes, we have two classes together this semester. He is not in my Discrimination Law seminar."

"I always liked seminar classes. The discussions and debates are such a welcome format after sitting through countless lectures," Paige says kindly.

"Me too. My first assignment is going to be tough though. I have to come up with persuasive points arguing _against_ the adopting of the Equal Rights Amendment which has just been reintroduced in Congress."

Paige smiles politely, but shakes her head. "Well, I think the most persuasive argument is that it's simply not needed. Women have the same opportunities as men in the workplace."

"But women are still at a disadvantage in male dominated fields," Bella counters.

"Are they really? I have to say I don't see that in the real world. I mean I've never faced any sort of disadvantage in my field. And look at the number of doctors on staff at the hospital. 42% are females."

"Yes, 42% even though we make up 55% of the population," Bella again counters.

"But Bella you're not taking into account that many women take themselves out of the workplace to stay home and raise their children. The entire female population is not working."

Bella's smile is forced. I don't think this is such a friendly debate anymore.

"Well, maybe that's a problem in itself. Why should such a disproportionate of women stay home with children."

"Well, certainly you're not saying women should not stay home with their children? Should children suffer in some sort of misguided quest for women to prove they are as capable as men?"

Bella takes a deep breath and then continues. "I'm not disagreeing that when possible, a parent staying home with children is a good idea. But why does it have to be women that are staying home? If women can truly make as much money as men in the workplace, maybe more fathers would be staying home."

"Oh, Bella, that's an excellent counter-point." Paige says good-naturally. "I think you're going to be a great attorney."

"Indeed," Carlisle chimes in, giving Bella a look of fatherly pride.

"I tell her the same thing all the time," I say as I squeeze Bella's hand.

Bella laughs. "You were scaring me there for a moment. I thought you were actually advocating some old fashion notion that women should accept a lesser role in society."

"Well, I was just playing devil's advocate with you there. But if you are asking for my personal opinion, I have no problem with the traditional notion that the man is the provider, and the protector. To say, that women having a _different_ role in society does not mean they have a lesser role."

_God, feminism is boring._

_Watch Bella, Edward. She's getting angry._

I try not to let my brothers' thoughts distract me as I watch Bella. Her eyes are aflame.

Bella crosses her arms in front of her chest. "But why do we need to be protected or provided for? That's simply out-dated. Women can provide for themselves."

"But just because we don't have to do it, doesn't mean we can't let ourselves be cared for. What is wrong with being cherished by someone else?" Paige says evenly.

Then she looks at me. "What do you think Edward? Should men be the protector and provider in a relationship?"

Bella turns to me. "Yeah, Edward, I would _love_ to hear what you have to say on the subject."

Holy hell! I'm not getting in the middle of this. I need a distraction.

"Uhhh...I'm sorry, I nearly forgot. We have appetizers. I'll go get them."

As I hurry to retrieve the meatballs, I hear Emmett speak up. "You'll have to excuse Edward. He left his balls in the kitchen."

**E/N—So that there is no confusion, the lawsuit Bella has been working on is the lawsuit a nightclub filed against the City. Paige works for the hospital, which is going to file for an injunction against a nightclub but has not done so yet. Therefore, if it just happens to be the same nightclub, Bella and Paige wouldn't necessarily know about the other yet.**

**Also, just a note of interest, the ERA was re-introduced in Congress in 2009.**

**Stay tuned, part II of the dinner is coming up. I don't think it's going to be quiet, boring affair either.**

**Thank you Sis for a great weekend.**

**Thank you Eviekinz for your quick turnaround and great editing.**

**Thank you Lemonmartinis for the encouragement and great ideas.**

**Oh and Sis from another Miz, at least Bama lost too.**

**And finally, thank you to everyone who takes the time to review. I really enjoy reading the reviews and they keep me motivated to get these chapters out as soon as possible. Don't forget to check out the forum for teasers.**

**All things Twilight belong to SM.**


	10. Chapter 10

CHAPTER 10

BATTLELINES

**A/N—Okay. A lot going on here. There are multiple people present and Edward can hear their thoughts too. I think you will be able to tell whose thoughts he reveals but if you can't pinpoint one, let me know. I hope you enjoy.**

Fifteen minutes later, everyone is seated at our rarely used, but large dining room table.

"So, I understand you're from California, Paige?" Esme asks, interrupting what had been an uncomfortable silence. We try our best to look as if we are eating the Salmon and salad on our plate during the uneasy exchange.

"Yes, I grew up in San Diego."

"Is that where you attended college?" I ask, even though I know the answer. I had paid attention to the diplomas in her office. I prefer talking as it gives me an excuse to not appear as if I am chewing food.

"Yes. I obtained my bachelor's and master's degrees in U.S. History from the University of California, San Diego. I then attended Stanford for law school. I was hired at a Seattle based firm right out of law school and just four years later, I was hired by the hospital."

"You were a history major?" We all look up in surprise. Not that it is an odd question. What is shocking is that it came from Jasper. He can always be counted on to be quiet and to pointedly ignore conversation with visitors whenever possible.

"Yes," she smiles sheepishly. "It was my way of indulging a little bit of an obsession I have. I'm a bit of a history buff, especially American History."

"Really? I majored in History as well, with an emphasis on the American Civil War."

"Oh my stars! I wrote my master's thesis on the battles fought on the Gulf of Mexico and how they shaped the direction of the war."

Jasper immediately sits up straighter. "Well, then you probably know something about the New Year's Day battle in Galveston?"

"Oh yes, of course. The confederates under Major General Magruder chased out occupying Union troops," Paige responds excitedly. Jasper smiles and he and Paige are soon engrossed in their discussion of Civil War battles.

There is very little other discussion at the table and the rest of us take advantage of hiding our food as Jasper keeps Paige occupied with their lively conversation. My family's thoughts are varied.

_Oh Jesus. This is more boring than the feminism thing. I'm missing Monday Night Football for this?_

_Another civil war nerd, huh? Jasper looks like he's about to jizz in his pants._

_Homewrecker! I mean, does she want all of our men?_

_God, my Esme is a beautiful woman. She lights up the room with her presence alone._

_Iowa, Kansas, Kentucky_... Only Alice is actively blocking me.

I turn my attention to the person whose thoughts I can't hear. I smile at Bella and grasp her hand under the table. She smiles back. Then with a mischievous glint in her eye, she leans over and whispers in my ear, "By the way, I like your balls." Emmett snickers, but the rest of my family have the grace to pretend they did not hear her sexually suggestive comment. I stare into her eyes, relishing the moment between us.

"Edward, did you hear me?" Paige asks, and I realize from her thoughts she has just asked me about coming to the office earlier on Wednesday.

"Umm, sure. I can be there by noon," I say, trying to hide my annoyance at being torn from my moment with Bella.

"Great. I'm filing the injunction petition in the morning and the owners of Club Base will be served by the end of the day. I want to start researching and gathering statistics to support our arguments right away. I will need your help with that."

Bella's fork plummets loudly to her plate. "Wait, what club did you say?"

"Club Base. It's a rap nightclub on Miner's Cove Blvd."

"I know where it is! That club is a client of the firm I work at!"

_What the hell? What are the chances?_

Bella turns to me. "You're going to help to further target the club? I told you the owners have been targeted by discrimination!"

"Bella, I had no idea it was the same club involved here. You mentioned something about a club being targeted by police because of the African-American clientele. What Paige described to me is a completely different situation. Right?" I turn to Paige, to gain her confirmation.

"I did hear that racial discrimination is one of the complaints lodged by the owners and that is why the City pulled back, but I can assure you our lawsuit has nothing to do with race. This is about patient care and that club being a nuisance to the surrounding area." Paige's words are spoken with equal conviction.

"Really?" Bella asks. "Are you sure that is the motivation. Because when that club was an 80's pop music theme club, none of the neighbors complained. It re-opens as a Hip-Hop club, and complaints start immediately."

Paige takes a moment, gathering her thoughts before she responds. She is polite yet firm. "Bella, I really don't think it's the appropriate time or place for us to discuss the impending lawsuit. The courts will settle this. And of course Edward, given your relationship with Bella, I will understand if you don't want to work on this now."

"Of course he's not going to work on it! Edward, you don't want to see the club closed down because it's music happens to be popular with African-Americans, do you?"

"Bella, I really don't think that is what is going on here. The hospital is just concerned about patient care," I defend.

Bella stares at me for 48 seconds, saying nothing. Everyone else is silent and I block out their thoughts as I stare back at Bella, waiting for her to respond. I admire her for her passion, but she is really being unfair in her characterization of the hospital as a bunch of bigots.

"I see," she finally says.

Paige speaks up. "Look, Edward, I appreciate your support, but I don't think it's a good idea for you to work on this. It would be tough on both of you, having to keep secrets from each other just adds unnecessary stress. I can find another project for you to work on."

Paige has a point. I am considering agreeing with her.

"Don't be silly, Paige. If Edward _wants_ to work on the case, he can. Edward and I can both be professional. We won't discuss our clients with each other." Bella's words are forced. Her stiff posture and clenched fists reveal her discomfort with the idea.

Paige is clearly offering me a way out. She stares at me and asking me with her eyes if this is something I really want to do.

Most of my family members are not even breathing, waiting for what I will say. I can tell from their thoughts, that they expect me to do what will make Bella happy. To give in…again. And suddenly, I don't want to. I want to help the hospital. I agree with its decision to file for the injunction.

I speak up clearly and keep it simple. "I'm good at research and compiling statistics. I will help. Neither Bella nor I will discuss the case together."

My announcement is met with silence except for scattered thoughts.

_That is very brave of you, son._

_Oh my God. You're never going to have sex again._

_I wonder if Paige would like to look at my Civil War memorabilia collection._

"Okay," Paige says quietly. "I guess that's settled."

Esme, trying to dispel the feeling of uneasiness that has settled around the table, stands up. "Enough work talk! Can I interest anyone in dessert? I made brownies."

"Thank you Esme, but I usually skip dessert," Paige says politely. "I really should be going. It's getting late. I have really enjoyed meeting you all and dinner was just fantastic." Paige stands, along with the rest of us as we disperse from the table.

"I will walk you to your car," Jasper offers. He is intent on inviting her to look at his collection sometime.

As soon as the door shuts behind her, it is as if the entire room breathes a collective sigh of relief. I'm feeling a little bit in shock over my decision at dinner. The practical part of me is wondering why the hell I would agree to do something I know is just going to anger Bella. It's not as if I need the work. I can volunteer on another project. But that dignified voice in me just doesn't want to say, "Yes, Bella" again. Why shouldn't I work on the project I want to work on? I would never suggest Bella quit her job simply because I disagreed with her client's position.

As we move toward the living room, Emmett moves to turn on the TV. He is the least affected by the tension in the air.

"Well, this should be interesting. You go and volunteer to work on a case against Bella," Rosalie says, crossing her arms over her chest.

"It's a coincidence. That's all," I say as nonchalantly as possible. I am standing against the wall as Bella has moved to sit on the sofa. Her gaze is focused on the wall and she will not look at me.

"Thank you for the dinner Esme. It was delicious," Bella says softly.

"You're welcome dear. I'm just sorry that horrid woman was intent on ruining it," Esme says bitterly as she moves to sit beside Bella and put her arms around her.

"I thought Paige was quite nice," Jasper says as he walks back in.

"Because she went on and on about the Civil War," Alice says. She is sitting on the staircase and has been practically silent the entire evening.

"So what is wrong with that? Does it make her a bad person because she is interested in something as historically important as the Civil War?" Jasper defends.

"Oh Jasper, don't be naïve. _No one_ cares that much about the Battle of Galveston, dear," Esme says evenly. "The woman is clearly just an insatiable flirt."

"Wait. Is this what you were mad about Alice?" Jasper asks, strolling swiftly toward Alice. He reaches out and lifts her chin so that she is looking at him. "Darling, you know I only have eyes for you."

Rosalie speaks up. "Esme's right. She is such a goody goody fake. I mean who says 'Oh my stars'?"

"Damn. Did you see that pass by Favre? The man's arm is unbelievable," Emmett exclaims suddenly, essentially oblivious to all of the drama going on around him.

Bella scoffs, following up on Rosalie's last statement. "Remember when she said she wishes things could return to a _gentler time_ when women were women, and men were men? Give me a break."

Rosalie laughs. "I know. How far back does she want to go in her little fantasy? Do we get to keep the right to vote?" All of the women join in laughing with Rosalie.

Carlisle is intently staring at the football game on TV, but his thoughts reveal he believes the comments are unfair and slightly petty. Emmett's thoughts, however, are solely on the game. He is seemingly unconcerned with anything else. Jasper is staring at Alice, willing her to see his love and devotion for her in his eyes. However, he cringes in his thoughts, as he also believes Paige is being unfairly attacked.

I know I shouldn't say anything. Even Carlisle and Jasper, who share my beliefs, seem wise enough not to speak up. They are planning to just let the women have their say. I can't even pinpoint what is forcing me to speak up, but I just know I have to.

"You're all being just a bit unfair, don't you think?"

Rosalie, Esme and Bella turn their heads sharply to take me in after I speak up, surprised at my words. Alice doesn't move her gaze from Jasper. She's not surprised.

"Paige came here at our invitation. She was polite, gave smart opinions about a variety of topics, and was in turn respectful of your opinions; even if they were not the same as hers."

_Jesus Eddie. Suicide. Oh my God, I can't believe he dropped that pass. Minnesota is done._

_Maybe you should let this go, son._

_Edward's right. _Jasper agrees with me, but he is more concerned with Alice at this moment.

After only the slightest of hesitation, I speak up again. "Does she really deserve your scorn? Your jealousy?"

"Edward, I think maybe you're confusing disgust at her salivating over you and Jasper with jealousy. They are not the same thing." Bella's words are soft, but laced with suppressed anger.

"Jealousy?" Rosalie scoffs, tossing her hair over her shoulder. "Why would I be jealous of _her_? My man was the only one she doesn't seem interested in trying to take." _Probably realized I would kick her ass if she made a move on him_.

_She flirts with Jasper but not me? Yeah, what the hell was up with that? _

"I can hear her thoughts remember? I assure you she was not flirting with anyone. She was not being fake. She was actually quite genuine in her comments."

_Why is it so hard to believe she might actually find Civil War battles interesting? It's fascinating!_

"Well, I see you're quite impressed with your new _boss," _Bella says. "I'm sure you just loved all of that talk about women being submissive to men."

"That is not what she was saying, Bella. She was just making an observation that there is nothing wrong with a man wanting to protect and provide for the woman he loves. It's a natural instinct, love. Trust me."

"Protect and provide? Don't you mean control and dictate?"

God, she is making me angry with this. "No, I don't," I say through gritted teeth. "Why do you insist on twisting something that is motivated by love and devotion into something sinister?"

"Why are you not happy unless you are controlling me?"

That's it. Jasper visibly flinches with the wave of indignant anger that rolls off of me at her words.

"Control _you_? Bella is that a serious statement?" My voice is calm. Deceptively calm.

**E/N- Uh oh. Is this the showdown everyone has been waiting on? Will Edward finally get at least one of his balls back? Stay tuned for more.**

**Got to get my thanks out. You know about the team: Sis, Eviekinz, Lemonmartinis, Sis from another Miz...they are all so supportive of the story and really help to get these chapters out to you in a timely and quality fashion. And they work cheap. Thank you so much!**

**As a reminder, I post a teaser on the forum, usually a day or two before the chapter is posted. **

**Thank you all for your reviews, recs, and adding this story to your favs. I know Bella can be tough to take sometimes. An outtake in Alice's POV is coming up soon. Be on the lookout for it. It might give you some insight in what is motivating some of Bella's behavior.**

**All things Twilight belong to SM(except for that bitch Paige Sweeney…lol).**


	11. Chapter 11

CHAPTER 11

THE EMBARGO

**A/N-This chapter is dedicated to one of my first readers and the gal I saw all of the Twilight movies with: Spidermonkey95. Happy Birthday!**

**Thank you to my team, all of whom put up with my crazy schedule and find time in their own busy schedules to help me make these chapters so much better. Sis (pre reader), Lemonmartinis (pre reader), and Sis from Another Miz (pre reader)…thank you for all of your input and support. And Eviekinz, thank you for taking time to beta (literally) at work. You gals are so appreciated and loved!**

**All things Twilight belong to SM.**

Bella stares at me. Her anger is evidenced by her ragged breaths and clenched fists.

"Get her some chocolate brownies. Get her some chocolate brownies." Emmett's incessant chanting is grating on my already frayed nerves. My whole family is focused on us. Most are not breathing.

I break the silence first.

"Bella, maybe we should wait until we're home to discuss this further," I say quietly.

"As if we really have secrets from them? As if Alice has not already seen this?" Bella responds.

"It's a matter of showing some respect, Bella," I say, gritting my teeth, wishing for once Bella would make something easy.

"Don't mind us," Emmett says from his comfortable perch on the couch. Rosalie is standing behind him and gives him a smack to his head with her hand.

"Oww! Great, Edward is fighting with his woman and I get hit." Emmett shakes his head in frustration. "This is ridiculous. If you had just given her some chocolate, this wouldn't be happening."

"For the love of all this is holy, will you shut up about the chocolate!" I practically shout. "You sound utterly ridiculous!"

"What is this chocolate thing you're talking about?" Bella asks Emmett.

"Stay out of it, Emmett." Rosalie says. "Let Edward screw this up by himself."

"Bella, Edward? Why don't we give you some privacy?" Carlisle suggests diplomatically.

"Carlisle, I'm not going to run you out of your home," Bella states. "There is nothing to discuss. I'm going to continue working at my firm and on this case, and Edward is clearly going to keep working with _Paige._" Bella spits Paige's name in disgust.

"This is unbelievable. You just accused me of trying to control you, yet I have never suggested you stop working on this case. This passive aggressive attitude you are displaying _has to stop._"

"What are you talking about _passive aggressive_?"

"Your behavior is what I'm talking about, Bella. I've been patient, but I am at the proverbial end of my rope."

She gasps at my terse words.

Esme steps in. "Perhaps you both need to take a break before something is said you may regret. Edward, why don't you take a walk with your brothers?"

She puts her arm around Bella. "Come with me, dear. Let's get you some dessert and maybe things will be better after Edward returns."

Jasper and Emmett stand up, ready to accompany me on my banishment from the thoughts reveal their minor irritation at being dragged into this, but not wanting to see Bella and I fight further they are intent on making sure I calm down.

"Why don't you join the boys?" Esme directs Carlisle as she and Bella pass where he is standing.

Twenty-nine minutes later, I'm racing through the Olympic Mountain Range with the others quickly on my heels. We come to a stop on a bluff that gives a breathtaking view of Puget Sound. The run feels good and I gather from my companions' thoughts that they have also used the opportunity to release some of the tension they had been feeling at dinner.

"What the hell was that?" Emmett asks.

_Son, do you think working with Paige is the best idea_?

_Was Paige really impressed with my knowledge of the Battle of Galveston? I picked up on some feelings of admiration, but those were directed to you and Carlisle as well, so I can't be sure._

I'm standing on the bluff, hands on my hips, taking unnecessary breaths in an attempt to clear my head.

"I can't take this anymore. I can't seem to do anything right where Bella is concerned. I can't..." I swallow before I continue. "I can't make my mate happy anymore, it would seem."

"So, she's pissed at you for working on this case. What's the big deal?" Emmett says, shrugging his shoulders.

"What do you mean, what's the big deal? We're fighting. Did you not hear us back at the house? That's not happiness, Emmett."

"Couples fight Ed. It's normal. In fact, I would go so far to say that it helps a relationship."

"That's crazy," I scoff.

"No it's not. I know a couple who actually bragged about their fights. They said when they fought they were really saying 'I love you.'"

I can't imagine what couple Emmett knows that says something so asinine. It's certainly none of the couples in our family. Then his thoughts reveal who he is talking about.

"Emmett! Are you actually quoting Whitney Houston and Bobby Brown?" I ask in disbelief. I'm not as knowledgeable about celebrity gossip and pop culture as some of my siblings, but I'm certainly aware of enough to know that no rational person would look at those two for couple advice.

"What? They had a very passionate relationship. It reminds me of you and Bella, actually."

"You can't be serious!"

"Aren't they divorced?" Jasper asks.

"Yeah, but that wasn't due to the fighting," Emmett defends. "The fighting is what kept them together for so long."

"That makes absolutely no sense," Jasper scoffs.

"Can we end this ridiculous conversation now? I don't want to fight with Bella, but I can't ignore the frustrating things she has been doing any longer."

Carlisle speaks up, "If I may interject, maybe you can voice your frustrations to Bella without fighting. Maybe it depends on how you approach it."

"I do have trouble voicing my objections to her behavior in a way that Bella finds persuasive," I muse.

"Can you give us an example, and maybe we can offer some specific advice on how to address the matter in a way that it will not end up in a counter-productive argument."

I think for a moment. "Here's a tough one. In Miami, _after_ Bella lost her engagement ring and I had to retrieve it, I came back to the hotel, to find her showering with one of her friends, Sarah."

_Holy shit!_ Emmett and Jasper think simultaneously.

"Not that I wanted her to feel guilty, but at the very least I expected her to be waiting for me, concerned as to whether I was able to locate her ring."

"That's understandable Edward. Now, tell me how you expressed your disappointment to Bella."

"Wait a minute," Emmett says, bringing his hands to his forehead as if he is trying to figure out something.

"You found Bella showering with another woman?" I should have known that was the one detail that Emmett would focus on.

"Yes," I answer dismissively, and turn my attention back to Carlisle.

_Then what is there to be disappointed about?_ Emmett wonders, as I try to ignore him.

"Anyway, I told her that I didn't like the fact she allowed herself to become intoxicated and spent a very irresponsible evening with her so-called friends which incidentally resulted in her losing her engagement ring, and being groped in the shower by her bi-sexual friend. I told her I found such behavior to be thoughtless and childish, which it was!"

"I see," Carlisle, says folding his arms and cupping his chin between his thumb and forefinger in a thoughtful pose.

"You idiot!" Emmett says in a rush, "Don't you see? Bella was trying to make it up to you. That's why she let you come home to find her making out with a hot girl in the shower. Bella wasn't being thoughtless; she was being the best mate ever!"

"I didn't say she was making out with her Emmett," I say, appalled by Emmett's suggestion. "I said her friend was taking advantage of Bella's drunken state and was taking liberties with her in the shower. I think Bella knows me well enough to know I wouldn't be happy with that particular situation."

"Who cares if she planned it or not? I still don't understand why you were giving Bella a hard time about it instead of joining them in that shower!"

"Emmett, now's not the time, son," Carlisle says, trying to calm down Emmett's excitement.

"Edward, maybe instead of telling Bella her actions were thoughtless and childish, you could have focused on how her actions made you feel."

Jasper speaks, following up on Carlisle's suggestion. "Women are more sensitive about certain things. They can perceive the most benign statement as a personal attack."

Carlisle nods and adds, "But they also have a nurturing instinct. When you point out that you are feeling underappreciated or scared, they tend to respond to that. Just imagine how differently the night may have gone with Bella if you had shown some vulnerability and shared how you were feeling."

"I'm sorry, but you guys are so full of shit," Emmett says as he snickers.

"No offense, but I don't think Bella wants Edward to act like some sort of pussy," he adds.

"Excuse me?" Carlisle asks, indignant.

"Well, how would you have handled it then, Mr. know-it-all?" Jasper asks. Jasper's tone is sarcastic and condescending.

"Yes, please tell us what Bobby and Whitney would do?" Carlisle says. Both Jasper and I have to laugh at the uncharacteristic jab coming from our patriarch's mouth.

Emmett shrugs, completely unfazed by our laughter. "Simple. I would have said, 'Babe, what is the deal with you losing your ring? That belonged to my mother, you know. That shit's not cool.' Then I would have added, 'But no worries because you can make it up to me by inviting me into the shower with you and your friend.'"

Emmett's response highlights something I overlooked. I never asked why. _Why_ did Bella want to go out that night and get so drunk that she lost her ring? _Why_ did she act so flippant about Sarah's behavior, which was clearly out of bounds?

In the next instance, I realize my real reason for not asking such basic questions. I was afraid of the answers. I was afraid Bella's actions were her way of telling me she didn't want to marry me, and that she didn't want to spend eternity with me after all. Like a coward, I hid behind my anger and avoided the real topic.

"Emmett, please be serious for once. Your brother needs..."

I have to interrupt Carlisle. "No, Carlisle, I think Emmett may be on to something. I should have asked Bella why she acted in the manner in which she did that night. I think that is what frustrates me the most; not knowing what she is thinking is so difficult. I simply don't understand _why_ she does these things, and instead of trying to figure it out on my own maybe I should try asking her."

Both Carlisle and Jasper consider what I've just said and quickly acknowledge that Emmett has made a good point, in their thoughts.

I slap Emmett on the back and tell him, "Thank you."

"No problem, bro."

We are all anxious to be with our mates and decide to head home quickly.

"Oh, by the way Jasper, Paige _was_ impressed with your Civil War knowledge," I say just before I take off in a sprint.

X*X*X*X*X

I outpace my family members by miles, too impatient to slow down on the run back to the house. Before long, I am rushing through the back door of the house, and calling Bella's name. I'm anxious to go home, pull her into my arms and have a heart to heart talk about things.

I don't have to go far as Bella, Esme, Rosalie and Alice are standing in the living room clearly waiting on us. Suddenly, three vampires' thoughts are assaulting me.

_I can't believe you are such an arrogant asshole, Edward._

_Edward, how could you? A woman has needs!_

_George Washington, John Adams, Thomas Jefferson…_

I realize they have let Bella in on my plans to refrain from engaging in sexual relations while I sort out my temper and control issues. My sisters' thoughts and Bella's livid expression confirm this.

"Bella, I can explain."

"What is there to explain, Edward? How you have, once again, unilaterally decided to impose restrictions on our sex life? Why bother explaining. It seems you think these decisions are always _yours_ to make."

"Bella, I..."

"I don't want to hear it. It doesn't matter anyway. Do you know why, Edward?"

"Why?" I ask dumbly.

"Because I have made a decision of my own. You're not the only one who can make unilateral decisions. You're not the only one that can impose a sex embargo."

_Son of a bitch! _Didn't see that coming.

**E/N—Want to see what happened while the women were alone in the Cullen house? Read chapter 2 of the outtakes which is in Alice's POV. **

**Sorry for the delay on this one. But I am posting this chapter and an outtake at the same time so I hope that makes up for it. If you forgive me, please review. **


	12. Chapter 12

CHAPTER 12

ANOTHER TOY

**A/N—Extra heartfelt thanks goes out to Eviekinz who had to use the big red pen on this one! Thank you girl! Sis, Lemonmartinis, and Sis from another Miz—thanks for pre-reading and your condolences about that game that shall never be mentioned again.**

**And thank you readers who have left some wonderful reviews. I'm just glad I'm not Bella. She is not so popular right now. I really appreciate your patience as we wait for our favorite couple to get it together!**

"Can I walk you to your car?" I ask Bella as we rise to leave our last class of the day. Wednesday is a short school day for both of us. We drove separately as Bella is going straight to her job after class as am I. It is too bad we are going to separate places. Despite the almost constant silent treatment I have received from Bella since Monday night, I still yearn to be close to her.

She shrugs. "Sure."

I pick up her book bag and set a leisurely pace toward the parking garage. Half way there, I finally speak.

"Bella, this has to stop. We need to talk about what is going on between us."

"_Now_, you want to talk? Before, you were happy just deciding everything on your own." I sigh. She's right.

"That's a fair point. It was wrong of me to not talk to you before. I see that now, and I do want to talk to you before any further decisions are made. That's what I was going to tell you when I came back to the house Monday night."

She looks at me out of the corner of her eye. "Really?"

I stop her by grabbing her hand and giving it a tug so she will turn toward me. "Really," I say as sincerely as possible.

She nods and we continue walking toward her car. When we reach it she turns to me. "I have to go to work now, but let's talk tonight, okay?"

I smile. "Okay," I say and bend down, placing a chaste kiss on her lips.

As I watch Bella drive away, I turn and walk toward my car. I almost shout out in relief. Carlisle had advised that I give it a few days. "Let Bella be mad and get it out of her system. Then approach her about working it out," Carlisle had suggested.

I was going to work one more day, but after the stunt Bella pulled last night, I knew I couldn't wait anymore. My mind drifts back to last night as I drive to the hospital to start my first official day at work.

Bella and I had only one class together on Tuesday and she had already canceled our plans to study after class, deciding to go to work instead. She came home late and didn't say a word to me, but went straight to our bedroom to shower and got ready for sleep. In keeping with our routine, I turned on our heated mattress, changed into my pajama pants and slid into bed. I picked up a law journal I had been reading, which reported on new trends in healthcare law, from the nightstand.

The bathroom door opening brought my attention away from my journal. Bella came out of the bathroom after she had blow dried her hair. She was wearing a long T-shirt that touched just above her knees. I swallowed hard as my member immediately reacted to seeing the sight of her naked legs and the outline of her nipples under the T-shirt.

On her way to the bed, she stopped and picked up her book bag and removed something. She was turned in such a way so I could not get a clear view as to what she retrieved. As she turned, I saw a text book in her hand. I turned my attention back to the journal, deciding to wait it out and see if Bella was going to say anything, or simply read in bed before she went to sleep.

Bella arranged the pillows so she was propped up against them and settled in under the covers to read.

Suddenly, I heard an electrical buzz sound coming from under the covers. At first I thought Bella's cell phone was buzzing, but as it continued for more than ten seconds, I realized that couldn't be it.

I looked over at Bella. She was biting her lower lip while she stared at her book. But she wasn't reading. I would have bet anything on it. Her eyes were not focused and they appeared to be almost glazed over with...lust? She also didn't seem to be concerned about the insistent buzzing sound.

"Bella, what is that noise?" I asked. She shrugged, ignoring my question.

I look at her form under the covers and see the slightest twitch of her hips. She's not using...one of those _things_ is she? I then notice both her arms are resting on either side of her. So that can't be it. I have to know. I reach over and pull the covers back.

At first I don't see anything and then I look more closely at Bella's center. Her underwear is vibrating.

"_What the hell is that?_" I asked, looking directly at her crotch which is definitely vibrating.

Bella nonchalantly shrugged, still staring at her book. "Something that Rose gave me. It's from Sodom and Gomorrah. Vibrating panties, they call them."

"I can see that," I say wryly. "How are they even vibrating?" I asked, confused.

"With this," she says, oh so innocently, holding up a very small square remote that she has been keeping hidden in her hand.

"And what? That makes your underwear shake?" I asked, still not understanding what the hell I was looking at.

"No," Bella said with a small laugh. Without looking up from her book she added, "It makes the bullet vibrator inside the panties vibrate."

All at once I understood. Bella was lying in our bed next to me, masturbating with panties which vibrate at the touch of a remote control that she was holding. After a few seconds, I managed to close my jaw, which had dropped open in surprise. I fell to my back with my arm thrown over my forehead, my book long forgotten. I turned my head to Bella and my mouth opened, but no words came out.

Still looking at her book, Bella shrugged and said, "I've had a long day. I need to relax somehow."

I turned to my side, facing Bella. "I see. Bella, I uh...I thought we had an agreement about such things."

Without even looking up she quietly said, "After what I walked in on the other night, I didn't think that really still applied."

It was a good point. It's hardly fair for me to touch myself and expect Bella not to engage in self pleasure.

"But you weren't here when I started that," I said quietly.

"Correct me if I'm wrong, but hadn't you already decided at the time that we would not be having sex," she says, still pretending to read her book. I notice her breathing is getting heavier. "So it really wouldn't have mattered if I was here or not."

Before I could respond, she put down her book. I noticed that she pressed a button on the remote control in her left hand. The vibrations became much more frequent and intense. Bella closed her eyes and lay back against her pillows. I watched her lick her lips as her head lolled to the side. She brought up her right hand to knead her right breast. Her nipples were erect and straining against her T-shirt.

I swallowed the venom that floods my mouth at the sight of her flushed skin and heavy breathing. Suddenly she jerked a bit and moaned in obvious pleasure. A low moan escaped me too, even though mine had more of a torturous edge to it. Her hand moved under the covers and I could tell she was rubbing her own clit. My cock was so hard I was afraid it was going to burst through the fabric in my pajama pants.

"_Jesus Christ,_" I muttered as I watched her drop the remote and bring her left hand up to pinch her left nipple. Watching Bella bring herself to climax was much sexier than I ever thought possible. She moaned and squealed and I wondered if she was thinking of me. I was just about to ask her that when she suddenly tensed and threw her head back in ecstasy. Why hadn't we ever done this before?

I vaguely remembered there was a reason why I wasn't supposed to be having sex with Bella right then, but I couldn't honestly remember what it was as I was about to launch myself at Bella. But before I could do so, she adjusted her underwear, reached over, turned off the lamp on the nightstand, and turned on her side away from me as if she were going to sleep.

"Bella?" I asked, my voice gritty and husky with need.

"Hmm?" she responded, sounding sleepy.

I moved my body closer to her, pressing my throbbing erection against her backside. "That was so sexy, love," I whispered in her ear.

"Hmm," she responded. I noticed her eyes were still closed.

"I thought maybe you would let me have a go at bringing you to climax. I bet I can do it better," I whispered huskily in her ear.

"Embargo," she says simply.

And with that one little word, my hopes are dashed. I suddenly remembered why we weren't having sex. What a miserable time to be reminded that the no sex thing was originally my idea. What was I thinking? I wanted to take my own cock out so bad and give it the relief it was screaming for. But I couldn't do that in front of Bella. Maybe after she had fallen deeply asleep...and in the bathroom.

The sound of an ambulance's siren brings my attention back to the present as I pull into the hospital's parking lot. I take a deep breath as I park. I hadn't engaged in any self pleasure last night, as the steady ache in my testicles attests to. It just didn't seem right. I was just the little bit hopeful that maybe with that demonstration, Bella would be satisfied she made her point and we could move forward. I am feeling even more encouraged now that she has agreed to talk to me.

I make my way to Paige's office. I am not as enthusiastic about working on this injunction matter as I once was. But I made a commitment, and I want to see it through.

"Edward," Paige greets me warmly. "I'm so glad you are here. We just got a date for our hearing on the injunction. It's in two weeks. That's not a lot of time to prepare."

"Tell me what I can do to help," I say, forcing a smile.

"I have a stack of police reports and complaints that have been filed in the last three years. We need to establish that the frequency and seriousness of complaints have significantly increased since the new club opened. Can you review them and put together some charts and visual aids to illustrate that?"

I nod. That will be easy enough. "Second, I need some photos of the exterior of the club. I want to be able to establish if they make any changes in response to our petition for an injunction. Can you walk over there this afternoon and take pictures from the outside? Make sure you stay on the public sidewalk and don't trespass. In fact, try to stay inconspicuous so hopefully they won't even know you are there."

"Sure," I say nodding. I find it ironic _she_ is telling _me_ how to be inconspicuous. I live every day trying to be inconspicuous.

Paige leads me to an adjoining office and turns to me. "You can work here. The reports and a camera are sitting on your desk."

I spend the next two hours going through the police reports committing each one to memory. I will prepare the charts and graphs Paige wants tonight at home. It won't take long. There has definitely been an increase in the frequency of complaints, but most of them have been nothing more serious than noise. There have been two complaints of fighting in the last three months, but that is the same frequency of similar type complaints being lodged when the club was under previous ownership.

I tell Paige I am leaving but will take the pictures on my way home and bring them to her tomorrow. We agree that I will be in at 1:00 pm. Alice had previously warned me that the sun will be out in the morning, but heavy cloud coverage will move in after lunch.

Paige thanks me for my help. I head toward the ER on my way out, hoping to say hello to Carlisle. But as I approach, I pick up his thoughts and realize he is in the middle of a medical emergency and I know I cannot disturb him.

I drive just down the street and park directly across from Club Base. I am about to lower my tinted windows so I can take the pictures that Paige wants, when I notice the two people standing out front. There's a tall African-American man with his back to me. Although I can't see her clearly, there is a much shorter woman standing in front of him. My eyes pick up the flash of green that matches the exact shade of the green sweater Bella was wearing earlier. I also see just a flash of long brown hair and I am even more convinced it is Bella standing there, talking to this man. When I roll down my window and take a deep breath, I know it is Bella standing there, talking to this unknown man. As I open up my mind and take in this man's thoughts, I see Bella's face clearly. She is telling him not to worry about the lawsuit. I pick up quickly that he is one of the owners of the club, and he is sharing with Bella that he and his partner have put their life savings into the club and can't afford to be shut down. Bella's expression is sympathetic and she reaches out and rubs his arm reassuringly.

_God, what a cute girl. Too bad she's engaged. I would definitely make a play for her. I wonder if she's happily engaged? I'm going to find out._

As I read his intent to "accidentally" brush Bella's ass as she turns around to go back into the club, Paige's warning to be inconspicuous is quickly forgotten. She may just have to be disappointed in me because I'm not sure I can rip his head from his shoulders in an inconspicuous manner.

**E/N—Uh oh. Jealous Edward is up next. Please let me know your thoughts. After a certain football game yesterday, I could use to some encouraging words! **

**Remember all things Twilight belong to SM.**


	13. Chapter 13

CHAPTER 13

TURNING POINT

**A/N—Okay for all of you who asked and those too shy to ask, I posted a link to where you can buy your very own vibrating panties. It is posted on page 91 of the forum. Enjoy!**

This unknown man owes a thank you to Bella Swan for saving his life.

Just as I am crossing the street with murder evoking jealousy coursing through my veins, I catch Bella's eye. She gasps when she sees me and I see a glimpse of fear in her eyes. I can only imagine what she's seeing. My eyes are black with rage and my inhuman nature is certainly evident to even the most casual observer. Her gasp, and the look in Bella's eyes is enough for me to instantly pull myself in check.

Within the fourteen seconds it takes for me to cross the street at a human pace, I am able to calm myself enough to the point of greeting Bella with a neutral expression.

I walk straight up to her, and after firmly placing my body in between hers and the vile man who planned on touching my Bella, I greet her with a kiss to her cheek and a whispered "Bella."

"Edward, what are you doing here?" She asks, clearly surprised by my unexpected appearance.

I hate to lie to Bella but I can't be perfectly candid, especially with the bar owner standing here. I choose instead to be honest, yet vague. "I was working and pleasantly surprised to see you here on the sidewalk. I thought I would say hello."

I turn to the man who thinks it is acceptable to touch an engaged woman.

"Hello," I say. My tone has not a trace of humor or kindness. And my stance is the epitome of intimidation.

His eyes widen slightly and his thoughts reveal he suddenly feels uncomfortable even though he is not sure why. Good.

"Hey," he says in return. "You must be Bella's boyfriend," he adds.

"Fiancé," Bella corrects. I can't help but smirk as I continue to stare at Bella's client.

_Oh man. She's definitely taken._ _Waste of time. Glad I didn't grab her ass with this guy watching. _I can't help but feel my chest puff with some male pride at my competitor's acknowledgment he has no chance with my Bella.

"Edward, this is Kyle Nelly. He's one of the owners of Club Base." Bella introduces us and I shake his hand firmly as I wrap my arm protectively around Bella's waist. Much to my relief, Bella welcomes my embrace and leans into me. This is going much better than I thought it would just a few short minutes ago. I had thought I would be disposing of a body about right now.

"We were just about done here. Could you wait for me and maybe we can go grab some coffee or something?" Bella asks me.

I smile and lean in and kiss her cheek. "I will be waiting in my car," I whisper as I nod in the direction of my parked car. I leave Kyle with a nod and stern look of warning.

After I leave, Kyle starts to speak up but Bella cuts him off, no doubt realizing that I can hear anything he says to her. "We should talk more about the damages later, after we have a chance to look at the receipts you gave us."

He murmurs his agreement and Bella hurriedly bids him goodbye and turns toward my car. I am out and opening the passenger door for her before she can protest. Instead of protesting, she actually reaches up and places a quick kiss on my cheek as she slides into the passenger seat. After I return to the driver's seat she turns to me and cocks her eyebrow. "Were you planning to hurt Kyle?"

I smile sheepishly. "Maybe." I add in my defense, "His thoughts were very disrespectful."

"He was checking out my ass, wasn't he?" she asks knowingly.

"Not only that, but he had plans to touch your ass. I can excuse his admiration of it, love, because it _is_ quite an enticing sight, but his decision to deliberately assault you? Yes, I am afraid he was going to suffer for that if he had carried through on his intention." My hands grip the steering wheel as I fight the violent urges that rock my body just at the thought of Kyle- or of any man- touching my Bella without her permission. "I thought I was going to kill him," I whisper to her, my head turned to her but slightly bowed under the weight of my confession.

I peek up at her through my lashes, hoping I don't see disgust on her face. I don't. Her eyes glaze slightly and she licks her lip. I know that look. Bella's turned on.

"God, you're sexy when you're jealous."

I know I probably should argue with Bella and point out it's not just petty jealousy that motivated my reaction, but genuine offense that he would even think about touching her like that. It also occurs to me that perhaps I should be concerned that she is so aroused by the thought of me hurting someone out of a fit of jealousy.

But then I remember how long it has been since I have received fellatio or made love to Bella's beautiful body and that convinces me to stop over-thinking everything and just go with it.

I pull her toward me and our lips meet in a searing kiss. I break away and move my lips to her ear as she breathes heavily. Her hands are cupping my cheeks burning warmth into my cold skin. "God, Bella. I have missed you so much. Please forgive my stupidity, I was..." The rest of my pleas are cut off by Bella as she works her lips back to mine and opens her mouth to me. As our tongues entwine in her mouth, I moan and pull her as closely to me as I can in the confined space of the car.

I finally find the strength to break away, being mindful of Bella's need for oxygen. I release her and she sits back, looking bemused. Her eyes are heavy with arousal, and her lips swollen from our kisses. Holy mother, she has never looked sexier.

I am trembling slightly with just the thought of being with Bella again, and my hands shake as I turn the key in the ignition and pull quickly into traffic.

"Put on your seat belt," I direct quietly.

Bella complies. "Where are we going?"

I take a deep breath and exhale. "Home."

"What about my car?"

"I will run over later tonight and pick it up," I respond. I should probably let her drive her own car home but I just can't stand the thought of Bella being that far away from me right now.

"What about coffee?" she asks teasingly.

"We have coffee at home." I say, not taking my eyes off of the traffic, intent on getting there in record time.

"We are supposed to talk," she reminds me.

"We will."

She nods. "Talk first and then maybe afterward..." her words break off suggestively.

I smile back at her. "What about the embargo?"

"Fuck the embargo," she deadpans.

I laugh loudly and it feels wonderful. She joins in, and I realize this is the first time we have laughed together in a long time. I vow to never let a long period of time pass without laughter again.

After our laughter dies out, I take her hand and hold it for the rest of the drive home. A peaceful, optimistic feeling has taken over and I can only pray that we are on our way to finally working out our problems. I keep reminding myself that I have to be completely honest with Bella and make sure we both talk about our fears and insecurities.

A short time later, we are walking into our condo. I am nervous. Bella's spiked heart rate and the biting of her bottom lip are tell-tale signs of her nervousness as well.

I look around. "Where should we do this?" I ask.

"Talk?" Bella asks for clarification.

I nod.

"Well, definitely not in the bedroom."

I laugh in agreement. That would be too distracting, that is for sure. I almost suggest the couch but with the memory of our recent amorous activities from the car in my mind, I know that may not be a good idea either. "The kitchen table?" I finally suggest.

She nods. "Okay."

We make our way to the table and sit beside each other. There is about thirty seconds of uncomfortable silence, neither one of us seemingly anxious to be the one to start the conversation. I move my hands from my lap to the top of the table, getting my thoughts together. Bella reaches out and squeezes my hands in encouragement.

"Bella, I have a hard time saying certain things to you." I start. She nods encouragingly when I look up to gauge her reaction.

"I'm reluctant to bring up certain topics and I think that stems from my fear that you may leave me," I say quietly, feeling vulnerable but knowing I can't expect Bella to be honest unless I am completely honest with her.

Bella gasps and her expression is one of extreme surprise at my words. "Edward, why would you think I would leave you? Don't you know how much I love you?" she asks.

"You don't want to get married," I respond. It's a statement, not a question.

"That's not...entirely true," she responds.

"What do you mean, Bella?" I ask, moving closer to her, almost desperate to have her answer. Now that I am so close to finally having answers, I can't stand the thought of going any longer without knowing the truth. Does Bella want to marry me or not?

Bella stares at her lap. "I want to marry you. I want to spend my life with you."

"But?" I ask softly, catching her eye as she looks up at me.

"Edward, please don't jump to conclusions, okay?"

I nod, not taking my eyes from her.

"I'm scared of...after."

I'm confused. After we get married? She's scared of the wedding night? That makes no sense.

In response to my confused expression, she clarifies. "About being changed."

That does take me by surprise. For so much of our time together, Bella has insisted on my changing her despite my protests. It never occurred to me that she would change her mind. Then the realization that she _has_ changed her mind hits me fully. Bella doesn't want to be changed. She doesn't want forever with me. I will lose her. If she doesn't leave me, I will lose her one day to death. That thought is rather...painful.

"Edward, Edward," she says shaking my shoulder slightly. "You promised you wouldn't jump to conclusions."

I gaze into Bella's worried eyes. I realize she has been keeping her change of heart from me, probably not wanting to hurt me. Bella has always been selfless like that, so I try to focus on the positive. At least she will remain human, and will live. She deserves that.

I swallow and force myself to smile. "Bella, don't be upset. This is good news. I would never begrudge you an opportunity to live your human life." I swallow again, having a hard time keeping my smile in place. "Will you...will you let me stay with you for at least a short while longer?"

"Oh Edward," she exclaims, moving from her chair and sinking to her knees in front of me. She takes my hands into hers and kisses them over and over. "I love you. Haven't you listened to me? I don't want a life that doesn't include you. I just have some fears about being changed. And the coward that I am, I have been too scared to discuss them with you, or anyone else for that matter."

I laugh humorlessly at the irony. "It looks like we both have been too afraid to talk to each other."

Bella smiles ruefully. "No wonder we have been fighting."

I reach down and pick Bella up into my arms and situate her sideways on my lap, cradling her in my arms.

I kiss the tip of her nose. "We're talking now. Tell me what you are afraid of, my love."

**E/N—I know, I know. These two are FINALLY talking and I'm cutting off the chapter there? But I promise to get the continuation of this long-awaited discussion up in less than a week.**

**Thank you Eviekinz for being the world's greatest beta and keeping me laughing. It looks like we are going to be interviewing each other for Southern Fan Fiction Review site with the interview to be posted on November 30****th****. I will include the link in the next update. **

**Sis, thank you for pre-reading and being the best sister in the world. I would have never believed it when we were kids, but you have turned out to be the best gift our parents ever gave me.**

**Lemonmartinis, thank you for pre-reading and putting up with my football rants.**

**Sis from another Miz? Thank you for pre-reading and Happy Birthday! **

**Please, please review. I would love to hear how you think the conversation between Bella and Edward might go.**

**All things Twilight belong to SM.**


	14. Chapter 14

CHAPTER 14

COMMUNICATION IS A BEAUTIFUL THING

**A/N—As promised, here's the next chapter. I hope it doesn't disappoint. Please let me know what you think.**

"I've been having nightmares. The first one was about a year ago while you were away hunting." Her voice is very quiet and she is looking at her lap.

I put two fingers under Bella's chin, raising it so she will look at me. "Are the nightmares about me leaving you in Forks?" I know she suffered from nightmares for years after I left her in Forks and it pains me to think they may have returned.

"No," she says, shaking her head.

"Then what?"

"These nightmares are about you changing me...after you change me."

"You're afraid of becoming a monster," I whisper.

"No!" she exclaims. She cradles my face in her hands and stares into my eyes and repeats a firm, "No."

I can't help but to rub my cheek against her hand. I want to savor the warmth and concentration of her scent that comes from the pulse point at her wrist. But I can't let myself be distracted, as Bella and I are talking…really talking…for the first time in a long time. I put my hand over hers which is cradling my right cheek and rub lightly. "Then what is it?" I ask and she takes a deep breath.

When she still doesn't say anything after thirty seconds, I prompt her again. "Bella, please! Just be honest with me!"

"In my nightmares you always leave me!" she suddenly blurts. "After I'm changed, you grow bored and disinterested and you soon move on with another human girl."

"W-what?" I say in disbelief. She can't be serious. "That's ridiculous, Bella."

She stares at my lips and responds softly, "Is it?"

"Of course. I love _you_ and that love if forever." I pull her chin back up with my left hand, gazing directly into her eyes when I say it again. "Forever."

"You can't know that."

"Bella, I _do_ know that. I can't believe you are worried about _this_, having nightmares over _this._ Sweetheart, I assure you I will love you and only you forever, human or vampire."

She looks up and I can tell by her expression that she truly fears my leaving her. It's preposterous.

"What about this?" Bella asks nodding to our hands still on my face. "I know how much you like my warmth and my scent."

"But..." I am unable to finish my sentence when she presses two fingers to my lips and whispers "Shh. Let me finish."

I nod.

"Can you be sure you won't miss these things? And what about when I'm like you and you no longer have to worry about my human frailties? Can you really deny that you don't enjoy coming to poor Bella's rescue?"

These are clearly rhetorical questions and I refrain from answering, as it appears she has more to add.

"I know this is going to sound weird but I just recently realized that eternity with you means...well, forever." She barks out a small laugh at her nonsensical comment.

"I guess what I'm trying to say is that I was so caught up in the romantic notion of forever for so long it didn't occur to me until more recently that it wouldn't be so romantic if you ended up stuck with the wrong person."

My first instinct is to tell Bella she is absolutely absurd to think such things. However, I realize if this is something that has given her nightmares, the least I should do is give due consideration to what she is saying. I withdraw Bella's hands from my face, and place them in her lap. Then, I fold mine in a steeple under my chin as I think about what she has just said.

Part of me wants to be angry and rant in frustration. _This_ is why she has been upset? She thinks I won't love her after she is changed? It's absurd. But another part of me knows that Bella doesn't like to show weakness, she never has. And admitting these fears, even to me, is a hard thing for her to do.

After several long minutes pass and I have gathered my thoughts, I raise my eyes and speak. My voice is fraught with sincerity and conviction.

"Will I miss your warmth; without a doubt, yes. The amount of pleasure I derive from your body, especially your warmth, is no secret. In no way does that type of pleasure outweigh the joys you give me, and will still give me after you are changed.

"Second, you asked about your scent. Bella your scent is my heaven _and _my hell. While I have certainly become much more desensitized to the call of the blood- the pull- the blood lust; it's always there. I will actually be quite grateful when I no longer have to fight the urge to drain you."

"As for your human frailties, as you call them, I hope you will always let me take care of you, Bella, whether you're human or vampire. It's not that you need my help, love. Taking care of you and making life easier for you is my way of expressing my love and affection for you. It's an old fashion notion I know, but what can I say? I'm an old fashion guy."

I manage to get a small smile out of Bella with my last comment, but she is still clearly bothered.

"I know I've changed from the Bella Swan you knew in Forks. I had to…toughen up in order to survive. I can't be that same helpless girl anymore. What if you later decide that you want someone like I use to be? Especially after I'm no longer human?"

"Never," I respond simply.

"Can I ask you something?" I ask, taking Bella's right hand into mine.

She nods, her eyes still wary and full of a vulnerability she rarely lets show.

"Is it possible that this fear has led you to…" I hesitate, trying to think of the right words. _Drive me absolutely insane? Disregard my feelings? _I finally settle on what to ask. "Is it possible that this fear has led you to push me away?"

She nods again and then speaks softly. "You have put up with so much from me, Edward. I know this. But I can't help myself. I keep thinking that if I don't let you take care of me, you will realize that you don't want me unless I'm helpless. If you're going to leave me I would rather you do it now than later."

Bella bows her head to look at her lap. I can only shake my head in disbelief.

"I know it's stupid, but I just can't stop myself, and I know I've been so hard on you...so mean, attacking you for everything. I keep waiting for you to tell me you don't want me anymore." Then she looks up, and stares directly into my eyes. "But you haven't. You've never even hinted at wanting to leave me."

"Bella, I love you. I asked you to marry me. I wouldn't have done that if I was not prepared to do whatever it takes to make you happy. That's my role."

"But what about you? Aren't you supposed to be happy too?"

I smile as I stroke her left cheek. "You make me happy."

"Even when I'm doing stupid things like losing my engagement ring and yelling at you for helping Paige?"

I lean in and exhale, with my lips just inches from hers. "Not my favorite moments, I'll admit, but Bella, you need to understand something. Without you, there is no happiness in my life."

She leans in until our foreheads are touching and breathes. "I'm so sorry."

I cup her cheeks pulling her oh so slowly, closer to me until our lips are just barely touching. "Bella," I breathe out. "Please...please let me _show_ you how much I love you." Now that I finally know what Bella has been going through, I need her more than I have ever needed her. I need that physical connection so I know we are going to be okay. I also need to worship her so _she_ will know we will be okay.

I am not worried about my control, as my blood lust is barely registering. All I am concerned with at the moment is showing Bella that she is my everything and driving all doubt from her mind forever.

"Yes."

And with that one word, the whole world around us fades away and it's just Bella and I. Somehow we are lying on the Persian rug in our living room in front of the fireplace. Luckily, we have gas fireplaces to use to start a fire because I could not extract myself from Bella long enough to light a fire, even at vampire speed.

Holding Bella tightly in my arms with our bodies molding perfectly together, I watch Bella's beautiful skin glow from light in the fireplace; it all seems surreal. It's truly a spiritual experience.

As we come together, both of us with our eyes open, and neither of us willing to lose this magnetic connection…a connection of _souls_. Maybe I didn't lose mine after all. Or maybe Bella just uncovered it.

We exchange gasps and desperate words of love and devotion.

"Only you. There will only ever be you, Bella."

"Edward, don't ever leave me."

"Love, I told you. You _are_ my life."

"I'm yours. Always yours."

And we spend the rest of the afternoon and most of the night making up for lost time.

X * X * X * X * X

It's three in the morning, and Bella is giggling as I feed her strawberries dipped in whip cream. We are still naked and lying on the rug in front of the fire. Bella is propped up on some throw pillows from our couch. A few minutes ago we had been kissing rather heavily getting ready for round four when Bella's stomach growled rather loudly. Despite her disappointed pout, I pulled away and put together a tray of fruit and crackers. The whip cream was a last minute addition.

"Mmm," Bella says appreciatively as she licks a bit of cream from her lip.

"Lay back," she orders suddenly, with a mischievous glint in her eye.

I can only think of one reason Bella would want me lying on my back. _Fellatio!_

I close my eyes, smiling contently as I imagine all of the wonderfully naughty things Bella is about to do to me. My eyes open in surprise as I feel something soft against my nipples. It's soft but a bit cold. _Definitely not Bella's lips_. I look down and I am shocked to see Bella using a strawberry to smear whip cream on both of my nipples. She dips the strawberry in the cream again and then trails in down from my breastbone to my torso, then over my lower abdomen. My stomach muscles clinch from the sensations caused by the cool cream and Bella's warm touch.

Looking at me while holding my gaze, she lowers her head and flicks my left nipple with her tongue, tasting the cream. She moans in enjoyment and I groan in torture.

She languidly licks the cream from my upper body, and by the time she is done, I am writhing from her teasing. My cock is hard and desperate for attention like the rest of me has received.

She picks up another strawberry and dips it in cream and very, very slowly brings it to the tip of my engorged cock. She swirls it around the tip and I have to fight the urge to grab her and push myself into her immediately.

Venom leaks from my tip and Bella moans at the sight. Suddenly, she lowers her warm wet mouth to me and licks all of the cream and venom from me.

"Ahh…Jesus Christ, Bella," I say with a mixture of awe and bone clenching pleasure in my voice. I silently give thanks that she is so generous and enthusiastic when it comes to oral sex.

Bella starts her ministrations upon my cock in earnest. I move my hands to her hair and guide her gently as she engulfs me fully in her mouth. She moves her head up and down at a steady pace; the warmth, suction, wetness, and possession. All of these things describe what Bella is giving me, as well as the feelings that are evoked by her loving me this way.

It doesn't take long before I am overwhelmed. "Bella," I say her name with a moan and she knows this means my orgasm is imminent. As usual, she greedily swallows my release and I cry out in pleasure while I jerk beneath her hands and mouth, completely at her mercy.

I am slowly coming back to earth, still breathing heavily and enjoying the euphoric sensations coursing through me when Bella moves to lie in my arms. She's exhausted, evident by her eyes closing. I whisper, "Don't go to sleep yet, it's your turn."

She laughs lightly with her eyes still closed. "Sorry. The human needs sleep." She peeks one eye open and looks at me. "Give me a few hours."

She then adds on the end of a yawn, "I'm calling into work tomorrow."

I laugh and kiss her forehead as she nuzzles my neck, already halfway asleep. I sigh in contentment.

For so long, it seemed an invisible wall separated us, and the wall just got higher and higher as we fought. Then, with just a little openness the wall came tumbling down, no match for the weight of the love between us.

Communication is a beautiful thing. And so is fellatio.

**E/N—Okay, so now you know what's been driving her to act so outrageous…an old Bella trait—insecurity. Don't worry, these two have a lot more talking to do. The story is not over yet. I hope you will stay tuned for more. Please let me know what you think!**

**Thank you Sis, Eviekinz (beta), and Lemonmartinis who really gave me some incredible feedback on this one. **

**All things Twilight belong to SM.**

**Eviekinz and I will be interviewing each other this week and the interview will appear on the Southern FanFiction Review blog on November 30****th****. Check it out at www(dot)southernfanfictionreview(dot)com.**


	15. Chapter 15

CHAPTER 15

YOU ASKED

**A/N—Happy Thanksgiving to all of you who celebrate it. Thank you to all of you who shared your reactions to the last chapter. Shout out to RobsJenn for being my 800****th**** reviewer! Your guys are so great! As promised, more...talking.**

"I don't like it when you put yourself in unnecessary danger. Let me protect you."

"I don't like it when we have amazing sex and then you overreact."

"I don't like it when you let vibrating panties do my job."

"I don't like it when you refuse to admit to me when you are upset with me."

"I don't like it when you refuse to share your insecurities with me."

"I don't like it when you refuse to tell me your _darkest_ fantasies."

I have to snort at that one. It has been fun exchanging our list of irritations with each other, but Bella really needs to stop pushing on this one.

In response to my silence, she continues. "Edward, fantasies are just a healthy expression of sexual desires."

"Not my fantasies Bella," I tell her with a sigh. "They are dark and depraved, trust me. Please, just drop it."

"No, I won't drop it. You shouldn't be ashamed to tell me," she says with what has become her signature stubbornness.

I cut my eyes at her, trying to will her to stop talking about this.

"Edward," she says in a huff, "Haven't we just spent most of the morning agreeing to stop hiding things and to be honest with one another?"

I run my hands roughly through my hair in agitation. I really don't think it's a good idea to reveal such things to her as she will probably be disgusted. But I have to admit she has a point. I can't expect her to come to me when she is embarrassed by what she is feeling if I won't share similar feelings with her.

"Edward, there's nothing you can say that would change how I feel about you. We have been having such a honest open talk this morning. Don't spoil it now."

And with that plea I surrender. Complete honesty…I can do this.

"Okay," I take a deep breath before I continue. "My deepest, darkest fantasy; the one that I replay in my mind- sometimes at night when you're sleeping in my arms- goes like this: I am back at that house where I first interrupted you and Julian. I rip him from you and tear his throat open with my teeth, draining him. When I'm done, and while my body is heady with his blood coursing through me, I cover your body. I kiss you while still tasting his warm human blood on my tongue. I enter you and I have my way with you, punishing you for being with him. Just when I am about to orgasm, I tell you that you are mine and I bite your neck…"

_Wow. _

I have never been so honest and candid with Bella about my violent urges. I typically go out of my way to not remind her I am a vampire, and while I can manage them, I still have vampire urges and desires.

I didn't expect to feel so...relieved. It's as if a heavy burden has been lifted. Honesty does make things better. I smile as I wait for Bella to respond. But she doesn't respond. Eighteen seconds have now passed. Her heart rate has picked up quite a bit over that time, but she has said nothing. I may have actually finally succeeded in scaring her. Maybe this is a good thing. Maybe she will finally understand just how _dark_ vampires are.

I speak my next words with a careful tone, intent on being as brutally honest as I can possibly be with Bella. "I've told you there is this monster inside of me- inside all our kind, Bella. It wants to kill, drink blood, and _fuck_ with no thought to your human pleasures or safety. I have to keep that monster buried, Bella. I won't let it near you, but you have to help me. You have to stop poking at it by pushing my boundaries when it comes to certain things."

Bella's mouth has now dropped into the shape of an O and her breathing is shallow. After thirty more seconds, I ask her, "Are you okay?"

"Yes," she says softly. "Edward?"

"Yes, love?"

"Can I have a little time to myself?"

XXXX*******

An hour later, I am wandering the streets of Seattle, berating myself for being such an idiot. We had just shared an unbelievable night and morning, but I had to open my big mouth and ruin it. There is no way Bella is going to want to be with me now- much less want to marry me. _Jesus._ I just told her about wanting to murder and drain Julian. Who could love someone like that?

My phone vibrates in my pocket and I am hopeful it is Bella telling me to come home. I wasn't entirely comfortable about leaving her alone after my admission, but I did not think I had a right to protest if she felt she needed some time alone to process what I had told her.

It's a text from Emmett.

_Bro, did you tell Bella that you wanted to kill Julian, and then fuck her?_

I groan. The only thing that could make this situation worse is bringing my family into it.

I dial Emmett's number and he answers on the first ring.

"How the hell did you hear about that?" I demand.

"Bella called Alice a little while ago. I only heard bits and pieces because Alice took off quickly, I guess for some privacy."

"Jesus Christ!" I say through gritted teeth. This is not good.

"What the hell happened?" Emmett asks me, his voice is full of confusion and concern.

"Bella kept pushing me, wanting me to tell her about my dark fantasies."

"And?" he asks.

"So I did," I finish lamely.

"You told her you wanted to kill Julian and fuck her? Couldn't you think of something less...morbid?"

"She wanted me to be honest. Besides, I thought maybe if Bella finally understood how depraved I am, she would stop pushing things so much."

"You're not depraved, but I still don't understand why you told her _that_. I know human blood is a turn on but _damn!_ Next time she asks, tell her you want a threesome, or to tie her up or something. That's my advice."

I laugh humorlessly. "I don't think she will be asking me _that_ question again."

My tone turns dead serious. "I know you guys think I have perfect control, but I don't. Sometimes I can feel it slipping and it scares the utter hell out of me. I was just trying to illustrate that point."

"Talk to Bella. Explain that to her."

"I'm sure she will never want to talk to me again after this."

"No, you're wrong bro. Don't go there. She's just in shock; Alice will calm her down."

"I hope you're right."

"Is there anything I can do?" Emmett asks.

"No. I have to go and face Bella; that is, if she can even look at me after this."

"She loves you, Edward. She'll understand."

"Thanks," I say dejectedly, and hang up.

I am just about to put my phone back in my pocket when it vibrates again. It's a text from Alice.

_Go home and see her. She's not upset._

_((+******_

"Bella?" I call out as I open the door.

"In here," she calls back from the bedroom.

I quickly cross the living room and enter the bedroom. Bella is sitting on the bed looking...very calm, actually. When I finally get enough nerve to look Bella in the eye for the first time, I see no disgust or fear; just love and acceptance shining brightly in her eyes. She reaches her hand out toward me and I am sitting on the bed at her side in an instant. She takes my hands into hers and looks in my eyes.

"I told you once, Edward, I love you- all of you- even the vampire in you. Did you think your little story would change that?"

"You don't hate me?"

"_No_, never! I talked to Alice, and she explained how bloodlust is entwined with _all_ of your desires. She told me what you described is probably rather tame compared to what most vampires feel. She also said you must fight the urge to bite me every time we are together intimately. Is that true?"

I nod my head.

"Why didn't you tell me this?"

"It's not usually that hard. When we make love, my desire and instinct to protect you usually tames the monster. But Bella, sometimes when things get too heated or too much out of control, I can feel the monster pushing at his restraints and it scares me- it scares me _so_ much."

"And I've been pushing you too much? It's not just your...conservative views on sex that make you hold back so much?"

I simply nod confirming her statements.

"Well then, Edward. I'm the one who owes you an apology. I'm sorry for making things more difficult for you and for not listening all those times you told me to not push you."

"Love," I say as I cup her face making her look at me. "Believe me, it's worth _anything_, _any _price, to be with you, to love you."

I reach down and kiss her, pouring all the love and gratitude I can into the kiss. She moans and shifts until she is lying on her back and I am covering her. Our lips do not part for several minutes. I finally pull myself away before things get too carried away. We still have some issues to discuss.

I move to her side and situate us so we are both lying on our sides facing each other. "Bella, be honest," I say taking her left hand in mine and absently rubbing her engagement ring. "Do you want to marry me?"

"Yes," she says. The certainty in her voice leaves no room for doubt. "I have been reluctant about setting a date because of my misgivings about being changed. I want to be with you forever. I just want to make sure I don't do something that causes _you_ to not want to be with _me_."

"Silly girl," I tell her as I push a stray strand of hair behind her ear.

"What if I were suddenly to become human, Bella?"

"That's impossible," she scoffs.

"But what if it wasn't, and I did become human. Would you then love me less?"

"Of course not."

"But you just finished telling me you love the vampire part of me. If I was no longer a vampire, am I to believe you would no longer love me?"

She looks at me with a baffled expression.

"Well...no."

"And why is that?" I ask her, with just a small amount of teasing in my tone.

She smiles realizing I have effectively trapped her. She's a good debater and has a very good analytical mind. It's not often I am able to outwit her .

"Because even if you were no longer a vampire, you would still be Edward, my Edward."

I lean in for a quick kiss. "Very good, love. And that's why it doesn't matter to me if you're human or immortal. You will always be Bella, my Bella."

"When you put it that way, I feel a little silly," she admits with a slight blush tinting her cheeks.

"It's not silly; I've sometimes wondered if you love the idea of immortality more than you love _me_."

She looks at me with a very serious expression. "I have no interest in immortality unless it includes you."

I lean in and kiss her lips gently again and whisper, "Good to hear."

Her expression suddenly turns mischievous. "So...umm...Julian. Should I warn him?"

I growl possessively and pull her into my arms as I roll onto my back. "He's safe from me unless he dares to come near you again- then all bets are off."

She laughs. "The last I heard he was seeing some nurse from the hospital."

"Hmm. Yes, Carlisle mentioned it to me once," I respond as I kiss my way along her jaw line, having no desire to talk about her ex-boyfriend any longer.

Suddenly she pulls back and looks into my eyes. I expect her to continue our light banter. Instead, she says words that I have longed to hear for over two years. "Let's set a date."

I swear I just felt my dead heart beat.

**E/N- Gotta give some love to all of those special people who help me with this story. Thank you Mr. Evie (that is not a typo there in the Mr. part) formerly known as Eviekinz for beta'ing; Sis, Lemonmartinis, and Siz from another Miz...thanks for taking the time to pre-read and give me the feedback.**

**Let me know what you think about darker Edward and his darker fantasies. Sis thought his fantasy was rather tame.**

**Oh, and if you're interested, you can read an interview between Mr. Evie and I at www(dot)southernfanfictionreview(dot)com which will be posted November 30****th**** or thereabouts.**

**All things Twilight belong to SM.**


	16. Chapter 16

CHAPTER 16

EDWARD IS A RACIST

**A/N—Sorry about the delay on this one but with the holidays, I am afraid I may not be able to update as often as usual. But I promise to get out at least one more regular chapter and outtake before Christmas.**

**The response to the last chapter was so encouraging. I do appreciate your patience as this story develops and we watch Bella and Edward stumble, but still find their way. Your thoughts and opinions are so great to read. Please continue to share them with me. I adore reviews.**

"Bella, your eggs are almost ready," I call out. It's Friday and both Bella and I played hookie yesterday, not going in to work. However, we are both expected at our respective jobs today. I'm busy making Bella's breakfast and hoping that she will thank me as she customarily does: with fellatio.

It's good to be back in our old routine.

"Thank you," Bella says as she sits down at our breakfast bar as I place her eggs and fresh cut fruit in front of her.

"I received a text from Alice this morning," I tell Bella as she eats.

"Is she okay with a Christmas wedding?" Bella asks.

"She says she would have liked a little more than three months notice, but assures me she can still put something together that will suffice by then."

"Did you tell her the rest?" Bella asks me.

"Yes. I also told her that we have compromised and the wedding will not be just family, but still relatively modest. The guest list limit is 100, we want a night wedding at the house in Forks, and you have final say over your wedding dress. While we reserve the right to veto if it gets out of control, she has _carte blanche_."

Bella quirks an inquiring eyebrow at me as she continues to eat her breakfast.

"And after much complaining, whining and attempted manipulation for more concessions, she finally agreed to the terms."

Bella smiles as she continues to eat.

I take the opportunity to stack up the reports and photos I will deliver to Paige this morning. I took pictures of Club Base, as requested, at 3:30 this morning when I ran to the club to retrieve Bella's car. I have also completed the police reports Paige requested just before Bella woke up. It is my intention to tell Paige that I will not be assisting her further after I deliver these items.

"Work stuff?" Bella asks, and I nod.

"Don't worry. I won't peek," she says lightly.

I smile in return. "Well, you won't have any additional opportunities. I'm going to deliver this to Paige later today, and then turn in my resignation."

I notice Bella has finished her juice and I move quickly to squeeze her some more.

"Edward," Bella says with a sigh. "You don't have to do that."

"But you love fresh juice," I answer, knowing that is not what she is talking about.

"I mean quitting your job."

I peck her lips as I sit her freshly squeezed orange juice in front of her on the breakfast bar. "I want to do it. I don't want you to feel like you have to hide anything from me."

"Then maybe the fair thing to do is for us to both quit," Bella says thoughtfully.

I lean against the counter opposite Bella, crossing my arms in front of my chest. "No need, love. I don't really care about this job. It was just a means to achieve the _pro bono_ hours I needed. I can easily find another place to volunteer."

"You sure you're not going to miss _Paige_?" Bella asks. Her tone is teasing, but I do pick up just a hint of jealousy? "I mean, I know you like her and have a lot in common with her and all that," she says with a wave of her hand. She continues to look at her food as she eats, not meeting my gaze.

"_Paige_ is a nice woman," I say, pushing myself off of the counter and walking over until I am behind Bella's stool. I swing her around swiftly to face me. I take a deep breath, taking in her delicious freesia fragrance. She gasps as I exhale softly, then lean in slowly. I kiss her with deep leisure seduction...pouring all of my adoration into the kiss. When I pull back, I smile at her dazed expression. "But she's no Bella Swan."

((((*****

Twenty-five minutes later, we are both rushing to leave. There was no time for fellatio this morning it seems, but I don't mind; there is always tonight.

Bella grabs her car keys and turns to me for a goodbye kiss. As I quickly kiss her, and pull her into my arms for a lingering hug, I whisper, "Let me take you out tonight for a nice dinner; just the two of us."

"Sorry, I can't. I'm attending a concert at Club Base tonight," she says absently, looking around for something.

"What?" I ask, pulling away.

"I'm going to the club tonight," she continues as she locates her briefcase and picks it up, rifling through it, clearly looking for something. "I've been invited as a VIP guest by the owners. It would be rude not to go, Edward."

"Then I'm going with you," I respond. There is no way in hell I am letting Bella be around that Kyle character without me.

She shakes her head, "It's a hip hop concert," she says as if that should be explanation enough as to why I shouldn't go.

"So?"

"I don't think that it's exactly your kind of music, Edward."

"Who is the artist performing?" I ask.

"Uncle Weed."

"Who?" I practically snort. What kind of name is _Uncle Weed_?

"Uncle Weed! He's a local up and coming hip hop artist. He just received a record deal. Some have called him the next _Ol' Dirty Bastard_."

"Bella, please tell me you're joking."

"No, Edward, I'm not," she responds patiently as she continues to rifle through a folder she has now pulled from her briefcase.

"In fact, the BFDs may make a surprise appearance tonight. Ever heard of them?"

"Uh, no," I answer, inwardly feeling proud that I have not. "I shudder to think what BFD stands for," I add.

What _does_ it stand for, I wonder. Black Flag Disqualification? Boston Financial Department? Big Fucking Deal? Big Fucking Disappointment?

"It stands for Brothers from Detroit. They are a group from Detroit that's in town for the weekend performing at local clubs in downtown Seattle. Kyle says they are friends of Uncle Weed's and want to try to make a guest appearance tonight."

"Bella, there could be drugs there! Humans do stupid things when drugs are involved. You could get hurt. I really should come with you."

"Edward!" Bella says with shock. "How could you say that? Because the group is black, they must be involved in drugs? Is that it? That's racist!"

"I'm not basing my suspicion about drugs being there on the fact that they are black! In fact, until you told me that, I didn't even know they were black. I based the idea on the fact that the lead act is_ named Uncle Weed_, for God's sake!" I say in my defense.

"I doubt he received that name from servicing lawns," I add sarcastically.

Bella laughs, seemingly realizing that my concern is not based on race. "Smoking weed is _not_ part of his show, I assure you."

She turns to put several items back in her briefcase. "In any event, I don't think drugs will be a problem. Kyle has security there, and besides, we will be in a special VIP session."

"I'm going," I state firmly, still not convinced this is a safe environment for Bella. I still can't get over the fact that someone named Uncle Weed is going to be performing. What kind of self respecting artist chooses a stage name like that?

The fact that he is known as the next Ol' Dirty Bastard doesn't make me feel any better about this show.

"Edward, I don't want to fight so soon after things are finally right between us again, but I need you to listen to me here. You can't go. It's not a good idea. I will be there with co-workers. They know you have been working with the hospital. How will that look? Besides, the invitation did not include a guest."

I am not deterred. I will just arrive separately and either buy a ticket and sit alone, or worst case scenario, listen in while I wait outside. Even if this Uncle Weed character is harmless, I am still concerned about Kyle Nelly. He's cocky, has no respect for committed relationships and seems be lacking an over-all sense of common decency. I have no intention of leaving Bella to the mercy of that _whippersnapper_! He needs to learn his place and practice some manners. Just the thought of his plan to grab Bella's ass the other day still makes me want to do violent things to him.

As I am fantasizing about the ways I would like to teach Kyle how to treat a lady, Bella catches me off guard by cupping my face in her hands and moving me to look into her eyes. "Before you get any ideas, I want your promise you will not go anywhere near Club Base tonight."

"Bella," I start to protest.

"Or any of your siblings," she adds. "I don't need Emmett or Alice showing up, and standing in as my babysitter for the evening."

Before I can protest further, she cuts me off by placing her fingers to my lips. "Edward, I'm a grown woman. I know Kyle is a flirt, but it isn't anything I can't handle. There will not be drugs forced upon me nor will there be orgies or human sacrifices. Please, trust me. Let me do this without you."

I nod wordlessly, and Bella rewards me with a quick, but passionate kiss. "Thank you," she breathes against my lips before practically running out the door, complaining she is going to be late.

I smile wryly. Bella just made an amateur mistake. She made me promise that I wouldn't be there. She also made me promise not to send my siblings to check on her. She didn't say anything about my parents.

I pick up my phone as I grab my own things and ready myself to leave. I suddenly have a lot to do in a short amount of time.

I dial a familiar number and Esme answers on the first ring. "Edward," she greets happily.

"Esme, is Carlisle working tonight?"

"No dear, he's not working today or tonight. Would you like to speak with him?"

"Not yet. I'm going to come over later to talk. I actually need a favor from you both."

"Is something wrong with Bella? Alice thought you two made up."

"Alice is right, we did, but Bella needs our help. I can explain better when I see you."

By this time, I am in my car and I'm driving quickly toward the hospital. "Please wait for me there. I have to go and drop off some things at the hospital first, but after that I am driving straight to the house to talk to you, if that's okay."

"Of course, Edward. You know we will do anything we can for you, and for Bella as well."

&*(((((((((*&

Two hours later I am pulling into my parents' driveway. Paige took my resignation in stride and was not at all surprised. I am glad to have that behind me as I have a much more important task in front of me. I made a quick stop after leaving the hospital, procuring two tickets for tonight's show at Club Base.

As I rush inside, Alice greets me at the door with her thoughts. _I'm not sure this is the best idea you've ever had_.

"Do you have any other suggestions? I am not leaving her completely alone there," I tell Alice as I make my way into the living area where the rest of my family is gathered.

"Stop with the secret conversations," Emmett complains as I cross the room and hug Esme.

"Son," Carlisle says in greeting as he steps behind Esme when I release her.

"Your mother said you needed a favor from us?" he inquires.

"Yes, I do. How would you two like to go on a date tonight to a concert for one of Seattle's most renowned musical artists?"

Esme and Carlisle exchange a look, and their thoughts reveal they are surprised by my request.

"A concert sounds lovely, actually. Who is the artist?" Esme asks.

I smile as confidently and enthusiastically as possible when I answer.

"Uncle Weed."

**E/N—Uncle Weed and BFDs are figments of my imagination and any similarity to real life events or people is completely unintentional and coincidental (and is rather unfortunate for those that have such similarities). Stay tuned to see if everything goes according to Edward's plan at the concert. It's such a well thought out plan so I can't imagine anything will go awry. **

**I have to thank Katiebird who reviewed the original story, How to Win Back the Love of Your Existence, on the Random Acts of Rob blog. I've posted the link to this review and the interview I did with Eviekinz on Southern Fanfiction Review on page 93 of the Twilighted forum thread.**

**Now, you guys know I always have to thank the ladies (and Mr.'s) who make these chapters so much better! **

**There's Mr. Evie f/n/a Eviekinz and who may have formerly been known as a woman. When she (he?) agreed to beta, I got the combo beta/friend package and I'm so grateful.**

**Then there's lemonmartinis. She makes time in her unbelievably busy schedule to pre-read and give me feedback. She also lets me vent about football.**

**And I always thank Sis. I didn't really have any say in choosing her as my sister…that was just dumb luck!**

**And my sis from another mis, well she's not only a great pre-reader but she is also my pedicure buddy. Another 2 for 1!**

**All things Twilight belong to SM (Except for Uncle Weed).**


	17. Chapter 17

CHAPTER 17

HIP HOP FASHION

**A/N—Wow! There was quite a response to the last chapter. It seems Uncle Weed has a lot of fans. Remember, all things Twilight belong to SM.**

"That sounds...nice," Esme responds with uncertainty.

"Uncle Weed? I don't believe I've ever heard of that musician. Is 'Weed' his Christian name?" Carlisle asks skeptically.

"No, I believe it is a stage name." I answer, concentrating on a point on the wall behind Carlisle.

"I've heard of him. He used to be in a band called 'Chronic Time' before he branched out on his own. He's good," Emmett says.

Neither Esme nor Carlisle are encouraged by Emmett's endorsement. "What kind of concert is this?" Esme asks.

"Uncle Weed is a hip-hop artist. He is supposed to be good and he just received a record deal." I try to convey nonchalance as I push my hands into my pockets, rocking back on my heels slightly.

Despite my reassurances, Carlisle still looks skeptical. "Hip-hop?"

"Rap," I say by way of explanation.

"Uh...well, son, that was very nice of you to get us those tickets, I guess." Carlisle says with a look of confusion on his face.

"He wants you to go so that you can spy on Bella," Alice says.

"Ah," both Carlisle and Esme say with sudden understanding.

"Even though Bella doesn't want any of us there," Alice adds for good measure.

"That's not entirely true," I say defensively. "She only mentioned me and my siblings by name. She never said Carlisle and Esme couldn't go."

Carlisle speaks up using his non-threatening physician tone. "Edward, I hope I'm not out of line, but if you and Bella just worked through your problems, do you really think sending someone to spy on her is a good idea? You do know you are supposed to trust her, don't you?"

"I do trust _her._ It's one of the bar owners I don't trust. I caught him leering at her yesterday. He actually planned to assault and touch her..._derriere;_ he would have too, had I not interfered."

"That's horrible!" Esme exclaims. "Well, in that case maybe it's a good idea if we are there. We can't let some cad fondle Bella."

Carlisle is not convinced as quickly. "I'm still not so sure, Edward. Did you tell Bella about this man and his intentions?"

"Yes, of course."

"And…what happened?"

I pause as I am acutely aware that my entire family is here. I don't really want to tell everyone about my resulting fit of jealousy which led to Bella's arousal; that in turn led us to talking which led to fellatio. It's really more than I want to share at this time, so I opt for a shortened version of events.

"She wasn't surprised, and in typical Bella fashion, completely discounted the danger this man poses. She believes she can handle him if he gets out of line again," I add with doubtful disdain in my voice.

"And you don't think she can?" Carlisle asks.

"Remember Arizona? This is the same woman that thought she could handle a vampire _alone_. Accurately accessing and appreciating the danger a situation poses has never been her strong suit."

"Point taken," Carlisle concedes. _I still think she may be very upset when she sees us at the club. She's going to know you sent us._

"I will risk her ire to ensure her safety," I say, responding to Carlisle's thoughts.

"I don't know dude. You don't want to send Bella into another rant about you controlling her and going all crazed feminist on you again," Emmett adds.

"Bella did not act like a crazed feminist," Rose argues.

"Are you kidding? That night Paige came over, I thought she was going to burn her bra right here in the middle of the living room."

"Enough!" I exclaim. "This is not a feminist issue! I'm not trying to control Bella."

I turn my attention to my parents. "In fact, I don't want you to interfere with Bella's time at the club. With any luck, she won't even know you're there. I just want a friendly face nearby, in case anything happens. It's a nightclub. There will be drinking, and I suspect there will be drugs there as well. I just want to make sure she's safe. Is that so bloody wrong?" At this point, I am pulling my hair in agitation and frustration at the situation.

"Okay, okay," Carlisle says, interrupting my rant. "We'll go."

"What does one wear to a hip-hop concert?" Esme wonders.

We all turn to Alice as she is the requisite expert on fashion for every occasion.

"Don't look at me," Alice says, shaking her head with her hands on her hips.

"How can _you_ not know what they should wear? It's the one thing you _always_ know Alice," I say in disbelief.

"Sorry but Versace doesn't have a hip-hop line, you know. Why don't they just wear jeans and a T-shirt, like you would wear to a rock concert?"

"No, no," I protest. "It's important that they blend. I don't want Bella to know they are there unless there is trouble."

"Why don't you just wear apple bottom jeans and boots with the fur?" Emmett interrupts.

The heads of all six of us in the room turn instantly to Emmett.

"Wh...what?" I ask.

"You know that song, _Apple Bottom Jeans_ by Flo-rida? _Shawty is wearing apple bottom jeans and the boots with the fur. And everyone in the club was looking at her_." Emmett quotes/sings

We all continue to stare at him, with equally perplexed expressions on our faces.

Emmett shrugs. "That's what women wear to a hip-hop club," Emmett provides for clarification.

"I have heard that song on the radio before," I muse. "Emmett may be right."

"What are apple bottom jeans?" Esme asks. "I'm not really a big fan of jeans."

We all turn back to Alice, but she has already flashed to the nearest computer located in Jasper's den; we follow.

After only two minutes of searching, she squeals. "This looks perfect. There's an Apple Bottom fashion line. It seems it covers more than just jeans, and I'm sure we can find you something here, Esme."

Alice, Rosalie and Esme immediately start searching through various outfits available from the fashion line. "I have a great pair of Manolo Blahnik boots with fur that you can borrow," Rosalie tells them.

"These are only women's clothing, what about Carlisle?" Rosalie points out.

"Please tell me that Carlisle doesn't have to wear boots with fur," Jasper says with amusement.

Alice squints in contemplation before she turns her attention back to the computer. Fifteen seconds later she smiles and turns to us.

"I've found the video for the '_Apple bottom jeans'_ song. We can get ideas from what the guys in the video are wearing."

We all gather around Alice and the computer to watch the video.

"Oh, good. They appear to be at a concert in a hip-hop club. This is perfect," Esme says encouragingly.

Three minutes and fifty-one seconds later, seven vampires are staring at the computer screen in shock.

Carlisle speaks first after unnecessarily clearing his throat. "_That_ is a hip-hop concert? _That_ is the type of event at which you want your mother and I to blend in?"

I once again push my hands into my jean pockets and rock on my heels and shrug in response.

"Oh dear, it looks like it might be fun," Esme says encouragingly.. "They sure look like they are having fun in the video."

Carlisle shakes his head, clearly not convinced he will be able to pull this off, but unwilling to disappoint Esme. "Well, it appears I have some shopping to do. If I want to blend in, I will need a pair of sunglasses, some sort of covering for my head, a rather large tattoo and a lot of gold jewelry."

"Uh…Carlisle? They call it bling, not jewelry," Emmett adds helpfully.

"Well then, I stand corrected. Alice, could I impose on you to take a quick shopping trip? We'll need to pick up some of those items mentioned, including _bling_."

Alice may not be very knowledgeable about hip-hop fashion, but she never passes up the opportunity to shop.

"Of course, and we can pick up something for Esme at a boutique in town that carries clothing from the Apple Bottom fashion line while we're out."

&**()))&%^%

By eight o'clock, my parents are ready to go and standing in the middle of a living room awaiting our approval of their outfits. I am actually feeling some guilt for forcing them into this as I look at poor Carlisle standing in the middle of the living room looking more uncomfortable than I have ever seen him. He is wearing dark jeans that seem to be too large as they are falling off his hips. You can see his gray Calvin Klein briefs peeking out from the waistband. His tennis shoes are a plain pair of black Nike's and he's wearing a black t-shirt with a green marijuana leaf with the phase, 'Got Weed?' on it. He's also sporting dark Ray-Ban sunglasses and a black stocking cap. A gold chain and diamond studded watch complete his outfit.

"Doesn't he look handsome?" Esme gushes.

"Uh, do you think that T-shirt is appropriate?" I ask. I mean Carlisle is a doctor. He shouldn't be promoting the use of illegal drugs.

_It's no more inappropriate than showing my underwear in public, but I was out voted on this_, Carlisle communicates to me through his thoughts. Despite her lack of knowledge for hip-hop fashion, Alice enthusiastically threw herself into this project of dressing Esme and Carlisle. As per her usual dictator-like style, she simply over-ruled any objections voiced by Carlisle.

"Well, he _is_ going to an Uncle Weed concert, so I think the T-shirt is very appropriate," Alice defends.

"You will totally blend," Alice adds encouragingly to Carlisle. He nods and utters a soft "thank you," but I can tell from his thoughts, he is not so convinced.

I turn my attention to Esme.

"Esme, you look...amazing," I say honestly. She's actually looking more attractive than you ever want your mother figure to look. She's wearing some sort of black jean dress with a zipper in the front. The zipper has been lowered to a rather revealing level. Her knee-high boots are black, with fur at the top cuff.

"Looking hot, Mom," Emmett says and Jasper lets out a low whistle.

"Oh, you boys stop," she says, but I can tell she is enjoying the compliments. Her thoughts reveal she is actually looking forward to the concert, fantasizing about Carlisle moving through the club as if he owns it, dancing with her just as Flo-rida did in the video we watched earlier.

_Dear lord._

"This is the plan: you will go to the concert. Your seats are on the first floor in the back. Bella will be in the VIP section which is upstairs. Please, just watch out for her. Keep an eye on the guy named Kyle Nelly. He's the owner I was telling you about. He's trouble, I'm sure of it. I will be about a mile away listening in on your thoughts. If you suspect anything is wrong, I will be there quickly."

"What if Bella sees us?" Carlisle asks.

"Then simply tell her you took Esme out to the concert, but as long as you don't do anything to draw attention to yourselves, I'm sure she won't notice you. The concert is sold out and the club has a capacity of 518; I checked."

*&())&^%%

Two hours later, I am sitting in my parked car, thoroughly convinced that my dislike of hip-hop music is completely justified. I have suffered through five- _five-_ songs from the distinguished Uncle Weed. He is just starting his sixth song of the night. If I hear any more butchering of the English language, I am going to be the first vampire in history to actually suffer a headache.

I have entertained myself by mentally correcting the grammar of Uncle Weed's lyrics. It has also helped me to block out the images of Esme grinding against Carlisle as they dance to Uncle Weed's last number.

Maybe I can send Uncle Weed some sort of anonymous note or email, pointing out his grammatical errors. He is going to be completely embarrassed if he releases an album with so many blunders.

"_I drug my ass out of bed."_

_I dragged my ass out of bed_ is actually the proper phrase to use.

"_It looks like it will rain_."

Common mistake; like should only be used before a noun. He should say _it looks as if it will rain_.

"_I'm real tired of waiting on the bitch."_

I'm _really_ tired of waiting_ for_ the bitch. Jeez, does he not have anyone who can review and edit his lyrics?

And don't even get me started on his use of double negatives. It is nothing short of epidemic.

"_My status is I badder of the baddest."_

Jesus. I can't even begin to fix that one.

My attention is drawn back to the audience as Carlisle focuses in on Bella again. Carlisle and Esme were able to locate her as soon as they found their seats. She is sitting in the front row of the balcony area, and that vile Kyle character is sitting right beside her. There are two attorneys from Bella's office in attendance as well, but they are seated a row behind. Kyle has been very attentive to Bella throughout the concert, but so far has done nothing inappropriate. His thoughts continually focus on the slight swell of her breasts that can be seen in the low cutting blouse she is wearing. But then again, he is not the only one that has noticed, and it seems I can't very well maim every man in the club. However, I know it's just a matter of time before he reveals his true colors.

Uncle Weed is taking a break and has announced he will be back in twenty minutes, at which time he will welcome to the stage, his special guest, the BFDs. Kyle suggests to Bella that they get some fresh air during the break. Bella readily agrees, and I watch her through Carlisle's thoughts as she stands and walks away from them. All too soon, she is out of their view.

Carlisle hesitates as he is unsure whether he should follow them. I focus in on Kyle's thoughts.

_Son of a bitch_! I knew it! He is leading Bella to his office under the guise of grabbing his jacket before they go outside. He is fantasizing about kissing her and pushing her onto the couch in his office. His thoughts turn to a pair of handcuffs he keeps in his desk. I see red, utterly consumed with anger.

"Carlisle!" I say loud enough for him to hear me. "He's taking her to his office to attack her!" I am sprinting to the club, making use of dark alleyways, but not as concerned with being seen as I probably should be. Once I reach the club, I scale the wall and break in through an upstairs window. It leads me to what appears to be a storage room. I follow Carlisle's frantic thoughts and quickly find the office in question. As I burst through the door I come to a stop, taking in the scene before me.

Bella's sitting on the couch, the left sleeve of her blouse torn. Carlisle is kneeling in front of her, examining her for injuries. His thoughts reveal he has found none. Kyle is on the floor with Esme's right boot pressed to his groin. "What the hell?" Kyle screeches in pain, clearly caused from Esme's stiletto heel pressing into his nether regions.

"When a woman says no, it means no, Mr. Nelly," she says as he screeches.

Bella looks up at me and I expect she will be angry that we were clearly spying on her. But as always, Bella surprises me when she speaks up.

"Took you long enough to get here."

**E/N—Esme's outfit and boots are posted on page 94 of the forum and here is the link to the apple bottom jeans video they watched for fashion inspiration (take out the spaces): http : / www . youtube . com/watch?v =UDAaev Tq51I**

**Sorry about the small cliffie but I hope to have an outtake posted before Christmas that will hopefully keep you entertained until I can get chapter 18 up. It's an outtake that covers Emmett calling Edward out on his insistence in using the word "fellatio."**

**Thank you LICPA for rec'ing the original story at the Fictionators. So sweet!**

**Thank you Sis, Lemonmartinis, Sis from another Miz, and my beta, Mr. Evie, for your help with this story. Here's wishing you all the very merriest Christmas and hoping all of your wishes come true.**

**Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays to everyone who takes the time to read this crazy story. It is so wonderful to hear from you. And as always, thank you for your kind reviews. They are my guilty pleasure.**


	18. Chapter 18

CHAPTER 18

THANKSGIVING… AGAIN

**A/N—Your responses to the last chapter was so overwhelming. Thank you! I am so glad you enjoyed seeing Carlisle and Esme at a hip hop concert. I have a feeling Uncle Weed has found a fan for life in Esme. Remember, all things Twilight belong to SM.**

There must be something wrong with my vampire hearing, as well as my sight. I have to remind myself that impaired hearing or sight for me would be impossible, and I realize this is real. Bella is actually smiling and appears to be teasing me. There is no indignant outrage, no frustrated glare. There is only love, amusement, and acceptance shining from her brown eyes.

I drop to my knees in front of Bella. "Are you okay?" I ask her. I had seen the attack through Kyle's thoughts as he grabbed Bella and tried to kiss her. She pulled away and said no, but he ignored her rejection and instead groped her through her blouse. That is when Esme and Carlisle entered and Carlisle quickly disengaged Bella from Kyle's grasp while Esme pinned him. Her shirt was torn in the scuffle. While I am almost certain she was not hurt-physically-I need verbal confirmation for my own peace of mind.

_She's fine, _Carlisle assures me with his thoughts.

"Yes, thanks to you," Bella says with a small smile. She looks up to Carlisle and then Esme, "And because of you as well. Thank you, so much."

Carlisle and Esme quickly wave off her thanks.

Kyle's cries of pain have been reduced to whimpers, and Esme finally releases her hold on him.

_What the hell just happened? Damn, that woman is strong, _he thinks as he sits up from his position on the floor. He flinches at the bruising he feels in his testicles and on his inner thighs caused by Esme's boots.

"Listen, I..I...th...think there was some sort of misunderstanding..." Kyle starts, speaking with a nervous stuttering, but I cut him off with a growl; he actually whimpers again in fear. Satisfied he is sufficiently petrified, I turn back to Bella.

Carlisle speaks up. "Bella? Would you like me to call the police and press charges against this man for assault?"

Bella looks at me, her eyebrows raised in question, clearly wanting my opinion.

"I will support whatever you want to do, sweetheart," I answer. She can call the police or we can let him go with a warning. I will even tear one of his limbs off if that is what she wishes.

She whispers to me. "Is he sorry?"

She wants me to let her know what his thoughts reveal. I lean in closer and whisper, "I am not certain. He is confused and frightened more than anything."

Kyle makes another plea. "Listen, people! I didn't mean any harm. I thought Bella liked me and thought she was just playing hard to get. I didn't assault anyone!"

"You filthy mongrel, you know she is engaged!" I am trying to rein in my temper, not wanting to upset Bella further, but his poor rationalizations are making that a really tough feat.

"I thought you had a fight!"

"And you think that justifies your actions?" I ask in disbelief. "You should be locked up, you ingrate!"

"Again, I think this is Bella's decision," Carlisle interjects gently and we all turn to her for her answer. I stroke her arm soothingly.

After a short silence, Bella looks up at Esme pointedly.

"Would you like Carlisle and I to have a talk with him, dear?" Esme inquires.

Bella gives a slight nod "I think he's harmless...just stupid."

I hurriedly lead Bella out of the room, but quietly chuckle as both Carlisle and Esme proceed to educate Kyle on how to treat women.

I wrap my arm protectively around Bella and hold her close to me as we make our way out of the club and toward my car. "You're not angry with me for being here?" I tentatively ask while seeking reassurance that I have escaped her wrath for ignoring her order about staying away.

"No. How could I be angry? You were right. For one brief second I panicked when I realized I was in that office alone, and I wasn't sure exactly how far he was going to push things. But in that same second, I knew you would never let harm come to me. I knew you were close by."

I'm not sure what to say to her, so I simply squeeze her, then kiss her forehead in response as we walk briskly to my car.

"I almost feel sorry for him," Bella says wryly as I open the passenger car door for her

"You shouldn't. He's just lucky Rosalie is not here, or bruised testicles would be the least of his problems."

&*()))(*&^&^*

The following Monday, Bella asks to be assigned to a new case at work and we were officially free of the Club Base lawsuit drama. She also informs the firm that she will not be returning after our wedding in December.

That decision was a pleasant surprise.

We spend the next several weeks settling into our school and work routines, while preparing for our pending nuptials. All of my time with Bella is special, but the next eight weeks are the happiest of our relationship thus far. I feel as though a weight has been lifted from us; me being honest with Bella about my fear of losing control and her sharing with me her fear of being changed, has led to us to be able to give each other much needed reassurances. Bella and I now talk openly about how things will be after she is changed, and we have decided upon a plan of action as to what to do after the change. We have even decided upon a plan for her change. We decide to start laying the groundwork for her cover story during the upcoming Thanksgiving holiday, which we are hosting this year. The decision surprises me after that disastrous Thanksgiving two years ago at Charlie's house. We spent last Thanksgiving with Renee last year without the rest of my family in tow.

We are sitting at our kitchen table studying for upcoming exams, after having discussed some potential cover stories for Bella to give to explain her sudden absence after graduation. "This will be the last holiday I spend with my father, right?" she asks when I express my concerns about hosting Thanksgiving this year.

"If you still want to be changed after graduation, then I suppose so," I say evenly. "But remember, there is no hurry."

"I'm 24, Edward," she replies. "The age difference is going to start being a real problem soon. And besides that, I'm ready to start our life together."

Well, I am not going argue with that.

So, here we are on Thanksgiving morning. Charlie is due here at noon, saying he would be bringing a guest, but not expounding on who it would be. Bella presumes it is his friend Billy from the Quileute reservation. She is concerned that Billy will be overtly hostile to me and my family. I have assured her that if it is in fact Billy, there will be no arguments. I reassure her that Esme can charm anyone, even a Quileute elder who believes in his tribe's legends.

My family arrives a few minutes early, and Esme and my sisters quickly join Bella in the kitchen to help her finish the meal. Bella has handled everything except dessert; she left that up to Esme. At Charlie's request, Esme has made her famous mincemeat pie.

Just before noon, Carlisle calls us all into the living room while Bella stays in the kitchen putting the finishing touches on a yam casserole.

Carlisle speaks low and quick so Bella doesn't overhear.

"You know that your mother and I generally do not like to set down rules for you, but given what happened the last Thanksgiving we were all together, I think it's necessary to review some things to insure we do not call unnecessary attention to ourselves this year.

"First: absolutely no talking about sex toys. None," He says and gives Emmett a meaningful look. "In fact, let's avoid the topic of sex in general."

"There will be no accusing anyone of being pregnant; no matter how certain you believe that to be true." He quirks an eyebrow in my direction until I acknowledge this with a nod of my head.

His gaze finally lands on Rosalie. "And finally, no offering to buy anyone's children, born or unborn."

I faintly hear Charlie's thoughts as he pulls up in his cruiser in front of our condo. He's nervous and he is definitely not with Billy. As usual, I am only picking up bits and pieces of his thoughts.

_I hope Bella is okay with this... _

_She looks beautiful today. She's glowing…_

_I hope Esme made that pie again…_

The doorbell rings and Bella rushes to the door before I can warn her of the nature of Charlie's guest. She opens the door to a nervous, but smiling Charlie and a woman who appears to be no more than thirty years old. She has short blond hair and I can tell from her thoughts she too, is nervous about being here and meeting Bella.

Bella pauses in confusion for only a moment before she reaches up to hug her father. "Dad!" she exclaims. He awkwardly pats her back until she releases him.

I come up behind Bella. "Hello Charlie. Please, won't you both come in?"

As soon as they enter, Charlie introduces his date. "Bella, Edward. I would like for you to meet Hailey Jones."

Bella shoots me a confused glance before she reaches out and shakes Hailey's hand. I do the same and welcome her to our home.

Bella finally speaks after a short pause. "Edward, why don't you take them to the living room while I put the meal on the table?"

"I can help you with that Bella," Hailey offers.

"Hailey is an excellent cook. Not as good as you Bells, but almost as good," Charlie says with an affectionate gaze toward the small woman at his side.

Bella narrows her eyes and her smile is somewhat forced. She is definitely shocked and somewhat confused by Hailey's presence here, but I cannot pick up whether the idea upsets her. I know Bella loves her father and wants to see him happy, but to my knowledge, Charlie has never dated.

"That's very nice, but Esme and I have everything handled," she responds to her father. "Why don't you go on and introduce Hailey to Edward's family."

On our way to the living area, we pass Esme who is making her way back to the kitchen to help Bella. Esme hugs Charlie in greeting and he introduces her to Hailey, not expounding on their nature of their relationship. Esme notices that the woman does not appear to be much older than Bella, but has only happy thoughts for Charlie.

"Did you make it, Esme?" Charlie asks, grinning widely, looking like an excited child on Christmas morning.

"Of course I did."

"Hailey, you are going to love Esme's mincemeat pie. It's famous."

Hailey smiles politely in response as we move on toward the living area where the others are gathered.

I introduce Hailey to the rest of my family, all of whom are holding hot chocolate as a prop, so as not to have to shake hands. Alice's eyes suddenly glaze over and she sees a vision of Charlie and Hailey in the future. Charlie and Hailey appear to be in front of a justice of the peace being married. I shake my head minutely at Alice, signaling that she should not do anything to alert the others, especially Bella. Charlie deserves the chance to explain his intentions to Bella in his own way.

The various reactions to meeting Charlie's much younger dinner date bombard me.

_Go Charlie! I didn't know you had it in you!_

_I have to convince them to have a real wedding and let me plan it._

_I can't remember feeling such a strong torrent of feelings from Charlie before. It's love._

_How in the hell did Charlie get someone like Hailey?_

_Maybe I should suggest that Charlie have a check up to make sure his heart can handle, uh...rigorous activity._

We are called to the dinner table very quickly and everyone takes their seats at our large dining table. We have deliberately placed oversized linen napkins on the table, perfect for hiding food in.

Charlie is groaning in appreciation of the meal after only a few minutes. "Bella, Esme. You have outdone yourselves yet again," he gushes.

"Yes, everything is delicious," Hailey adds.

"So Hailey, how do you and my dad know each other?" Bella asks. Everyone except Charlie stops eating- or pretending to eat- in anticipation of Hailey's answer.

"At work. I moved to Forks a few months ago from Spokane. Charlie hired me as the new dispatcher at the police department."

"Why would _anyone_ move from Spokane to Forks?" Bella asks, her voice colored with disbelief. If I am being honest, it's with a bit of rudeness as well.

"Bella!" Charlie admonishes.

Hailey laughs lightly. "No, I know exactly what she means. Actually, I have traveled to the Forks area for years for long weekends. I think it's charming. It has the best fishing I've found anywhere in the entire state of Washington. I decided I needed a change of scenery and to start over in a place I adore."

"Hailey is the best fishing partner I have ever had. But don't tell Billy or Harry I said that!" Charlie says jovially. Happiness is radiating from the man. He is usually so under-stated and subdued. I have never seen him like this.

Bella points between Charlie and Hailey with her fork. "So I guess you two are...dating?"

Before Charlie can answer, I silently groan as I catch just a snippet of Alice's latest vision. It appears all hell is going to break loose on Thanksgiving…again.

**E/N—To be continued. You may want to read the What Carlisle Saw outtake from the original story if you have forgotten what happened at Thanksgiving two years ago. There are references to that event in this chapter and will be more next chapter. The outtake is found under Chapter 4 of How to Win Back Outtakes on FF.**

**Please review. I would love to hear from you. There is not that many chapters left so there is no time like the present to tell me what you think.**

**Thank you Eviekinz aka Mr. Evie, for beta'ing. As you probably saw from the last chapter, Edward might be a natural beta but I still believe I have the best beta in the world! **

**Lemonmartinis, thank you for pre-reading and letting me rant about my teenage son who is driving me to the brink of insanity (but I still love the delinquent).**

**Sis, thank you for checking in on me when I was sick this week. It's good to know you care! Now, bring back me car before I call the cops.**

**Thanks Sis for another Miz for the much needed girl's day we had a few weeks ago and for pre-reading.**


	19. Chapter 19

CHAPTER 19

FULL CIRCLE AND TWO BALLS

**A/N— Remember, all things Twilight belong to SM.**

Hailey looks at Charlie, clearly waiting for him to answer Bella's question. Charlie blushes and bunches his napkin in a nervous gesture. There is ten seconds of silence before Charlie clears his throat and reaches for Hailey's hand. Before he can answer her question Bella blurts out, "Oh my God! You're not sleeping together, _are you_?"

Charlie frowns in response to Bella's outburst and squares his shoulder.

"Yes, Bella, we're dating. And we're...close. Hailey means...so much to me." Hailey smiles brightly, and Charlie brings up their joined hands to his lips kissing Hailey's fingers.

_Awww. They are so sweet._

_Charlie is getting laid and with a younger chick, too!_

_Charlie needs a makeover. One afternoon with me and he won't look a day over 35._

_Bella's anger is spiking, Edward._

_So, the humans are doing it. Who cares?_

_I guess I don't need to give him that literature I had on performance enhancement drugs for men over 40._

Emmett is the first one to speak up. He reaches over and slaps Charlie on the back. "Charlie! You dog! Congratulations!" Emmett is genuinely happy for Charlie and he's quickly getting caught up in the excitement of the moment.

He leans down with his hand still on Charlie's shoulder and whispers in his ear, "Sodom and Gomorrah has a gift combination package you should consider. It's called the _Everything you Need for Good Senior Citizen Sex Basket_. I will send you one, on the house."

"Emmett!" I exclaim as I glare at him in warning. Carlisle specifically told him not to talk about this type of thing.

"Emmett, I'm 44 years old, thank you very much. I'm hardly a senior citizen," he says through gritted teeth, then shrugs Emmett's arm off of his shoulder.

"Do you think my father is rich or something?" Bella asks Hailey snidely.

"Bella!" Charlie admonishes. "That's quite enough, young lady."

"Bella, I genuinely care about your father. In fact, I love him!" Hailey exclaims.

"You do?" Charlie asks in disbelief. Then he breaks out into the biggest smile I have ever seen. He leans over and he and Hailey embrace passionately, as he tells her he loves her too.

Bella's mouth falls open. The rest of my family are completely silent as we all reel, just a little bit, from the recent proclamations of love. Then, the first tear slips down Bella's face and she looks downward, visibly struggling to hold in her tears. I quickly turn her chair around to face away from the table and kneel in front of her. I pull her into my arms and rub her back soothingly. "Shhh, it's okay. Bella everything is going to be okay," I whisper.

"No. Nothing is going to be okay. My father is being taken in by this...girl!" She sputters, trying desperately to rein in her tears. "She's too young for you, Dad!" she yells out from my arms.

Charlie pulls back from Hailey, a look of deep hurt marring his features. "Bella, that's unfair. I'm fourteen years older than Hailey. If I'm not mistaken, Julian was almost twelve years older than you. You should know that age has _nothing_ to do with who we love. I'd hoped you would be happy for me."

Suddenly, a series of visions assaults Alice. We are at Bella's graduation from law school and Charlie is sitting with Hailey. She is very much pregnant. I'm so shocked that I speak without thinking.

"You're pregnant?" I ask looking directly at Hailey.

Bella wails in pain openly sobbing into my shirt.

Hailey's mouth drops open. "How did you know?" she whispers.

"What?" Charlie asks. "B…but the condom just broke last week. How could you know so quickly?"

Bella's wails become louder and Carlisle hisses at me at vampire volume, "Edward! I thought we talked about this. Fix it-Now!"

"Um. It's just you…you are glowing. It was just a guess. I'm sorry if I jumped to conclusions. I didn't mean to embarrass you."

"Yes, Edward has been known to do that on an occasion or two," Carlisle adds as he rests his elbows on the table and claps his hands as if in prayer.

"I don't know for sure. It's just a feeling I have," Hailey whispers shyly to Charlie, presuming he is the only one that can hear her. Charlie smiles in response.

Bella takes a deep breath and moves from my arms. She stands and turns facing her father. Her tears have temporarily stopped and she is panting hard as she clenches her fists. "Well, that's just great! You are messing around with this..._woman_ and you can't even do it responsibly. Dad, I'm so...disgusted!"

"That's enough Bella," Charlie says quietly. "I understand this may be shocking to you, but you have no right to talk to us like that. I am a grown man and free to make my own choices about my personal life. I don't appreciate you talking to me or Hailey this way."

"Then I hope you're happy, because I can't stand by and see you throw your life away like this!"

"Bella!" I say in shock. Charlie is simply stunned speechless. Bella rushes from the room and we all soon hear the bedroom door slam.

Carlisle looks at Charlie sympathetically. They share the look of two fathers who know the burdens of dealing with wayward children.

Charlie clears his throat and speaks up. "I'm sorry. I didn't realize Bella would be _this_ upset. I guess breaking this news to her at Thanksgiving was a bad idea."

"She just needs some time, Charlie. I'm sure she didn't mean any of what she just said," Esme adds encouragingly.

"Maybe we should just go," Charlie says sadly.

I can hear Bella stomping around in our bedroom, clearly angry with her father's choices. I hear her throw herself on the bed and start mumbling into the pillow about how selfish Charlie is being and how she will never forgive him if he goes through with this.

I feel like I am at the proverbial fork in the road. The easy thing to do is go into the bedroom and be a sympathetic shoulder and ear for Bella. Me trying to reason with her when she is so upset will likely only be met with hostility and resentment. But deep down, I know she is going to regret leaving things like this with her father. And quite frankly, she's being just a tad bit selfish and unfair. This is one of those moments. I have to trust in Bella's love enough to go in there and tell her the truth, no matter how angry it makes her to hear it.

I stand up, determined. "Please, wait here. I'm going to talk to Bella. I think once she calms down she is going to want an opportunity to apologize, Charlie."

I hear Emmett whisper to Jasper, "Don't look now, but I think Edward may have found his balls."

I ignore their jabs and laughter as I walk swiftly to our bedroom and knock on the door to alert Bella to my presence.

"Go away," she yells. She is lying across our bed on her stomach with her arms wrapped around a pillow that she has clearly been crying into.

"Bella, your father is out there..."

"I don't care! He's so selfish and...crazy. He looks foolish with that...girl!"

"That's enough," I tell her firmly. I walk over to the bed and flip her over, dragging her to a sitting position.

"Edward, what the-?"

I grip Bella's shoulders and force her to look at me. "Enough of this behavior, Bella. You have only months, _months_ left to be part of your father's life. You don't have the luxury of time for sulking."

"I'm not sulking..."

"Yes, you are! And you're being unfair and a bit childish. Do you know that when I asked Charlie permission for your hand, he told me in no uncertain terms, that he did not think I was right for you, that I was unworthy of you. But he also told me that he knew you were an adult and if I was your choice then he would put his misgivings aside and be happy for us. Why would you not give him the same respect?"

She doesn't answer me and looks away, refusing to meet my gaze. I grip her chin and force her to look at me.

"We have talked about this. For all intents and purposes, you are going to be out of Charlie's life after graduation. Why would you begrudge him an opportunity to have someone who loves him in his life? You should be grateful he will have a wife and a child to fill some of the loss that he's going to experience when you are gone."

Bella's eyes widen in apparent sudden comprehension as to what I'm saying. "I'm...I'm..."

My expression and voice instantly soften upon seeing Bella struggling to speak as emotion overwhelms her. "What is it, love?"

"Oh God, Edward! I'm going to miss him so much," she wails and falls into my arms, sobbing hard.

"I know, I know. Sweetheart, maybe it's too soon. Maybe you're not ready to say goodbye yet," I whisper as I hold her and rock her gently.

_Edward, I hate to intrude, but I think I might have some insight that could be helpful to Bella_.

Carlisle's thoughts greet me as he stands outside of our bedroom door. He is usually able to add a dose of reason and perspective to any situation.

Bella's sobs are starting to subside, but clearly, she is still in despair. "Bella, Carlisle wants to speak with you. He has some things to say about saying goodbye to your father which he thinks may be helpful. Is that okay?"

She nods and I call for Carlisle. He comes in and gives us both a look full of sympathy. I am still sitting on our bed, holding Bella in my arms. Carlisle comes and sits on the opposite edge of the bed.

"Bella? I'm not here to tell you what you should do. Only you and Edward can make these decisions. But if I may, I want to tell you something about _my_ father."

Bella pulls her head from my chest and turns to face Carlisle, a look of curiosity and wariness on her face.

"You know the basic story. He was a religious intolerant pastor, who had become so old; it was left to me to hunt for the supernatural creatures he wanted to eradicate. He was old, but still alive when I was turned. I remembered him after my change. I missed him. I longed to return to him, to beg him to forgive me and be my father again. He was the only family I had ever really known- at least at that point in my existence. I struggled with the temptation of seeing him again for years. More than anything, I wanted to tell him that even though he was harsh and strict, I knew he did the best he could in raising me after my mother died. I wanted so much to tell him I loved him just one more time.

"I finally gave into temptation and returned to London about three years after my change. I found my father's grave and learned he'd died only six weeks after my change. I had anguished over my decision to return for years, but it was a moot point; he was gone.

"I was very sad. A part of me knew I would have lost him even if I had not been changed. But what I lamented the most was that I did not get to say good-bye. The way I was changed robbed me of that chance.

"The fact that you are making the choice to be changed gives you something that neither I nor any other vampire I know of, had. You have a chance to say your good-bye. Charlie may live to be a hundred years old or he may die later this week. That is the fragile nature of being human. But if you say all the things you want to say to Charlie, leave him knowing how much you have appreciated him being your father and loving you, I think you will be able to find some peace."

"And you have another advantage none of us had, either. With the use of things such as telephone, email, and Skype, you can maintain real contact and communication with Charlie, even after you are changed. Now, would you rather call and check in on him and find him all alone or would you rather call him and let him fill you with stories of what your younger sister or brother has been doing?"

I am stunned by the poignancy of Carlisle's words. This is the wise and compassionate Carlisle that I have known and loved for nearly a century. Bella moves from my arms and embraces Carlisle. He chuckles slightly in surprise, but returns her embrace.

She pulls back, looking at Carlisle and smiles slightly. "You forgot to add that I may be losing Charlie, but I will always have a father in you."

"Oh, Bella," Carlisle says with emotion as he hugs her tightly again.

Ten minutes later, Bella is sufficiently composed and anxious to return to her father. As I take her hand to walk out of the bedroom with her, she stops abruptly and turns to me.

"Thank you, Edward."

"For what?"

"For stopping me from making one of the biggest mistakes of my life."

We join the rest of the family and guests who are now sitting in the den with football playing on the TV. This is the first time I have ever seen Charlie completely oblivious to a ballgame. His eyes are on Hailey. She turns to Charlie and whispers. "Are you sure you are going to be okay if..if _I am?_" She's clearly referring to her possible pregnancy status. Charlie smiles and tells her, "It's the only thing that could possibly make me happier than hearing you say you love me."

Charlie's smile fades as he notices Bella standing in the doorway. He stands awkwardly, facing us. "Bella? Baby, are you okay?" he asks, solicitously.

Bella shocks us all when she crosses the den and launches herself into his arms. "Yes, Dad, I'm just fine. I am _so _happy for you," she whispers to him.

Charlie pulls back and tries to discretely wipe the tears from his eyes.

"And I hope I have a little brother or sister too." Charlie blushes and Hailey smiles widely.

_It's going to be a little brother_ Alice tells me in her thoughts. She shows me a vision of a toddler with boyish good looks. He is blond, but his eyes are brown and they are exactly like Bella's. I take some solace in knowing that even after Bella is changed, her beautiful brown eyes will live on through her sibling.

Suddenly, Rosalie moves to the couch and picks up her purse. _Oh God, not again_!

As she reaches into her purse, five vampires in the room shout simultaneously "Don't, Rose!"

Rosalie looks at us in confusion and when she brings her hand out of her purse, she is holding a camera. "What? I was just going to take some pictures."

**E/N—Well what do you think guys? Is it official? Did Edward get 'em both back? Please review and let me know what you think.**

**As always, if you are having trouble attributing any of the family's thoughts to the right family member, just let me know.**

**Thank you Eviekinz a/k/a Mr Evie (best beta on Earth), Lemonmartinis (tied for best pre-reader on Earth) and Sis (tied for best pre-reader on Earth but best sister on Earth) who all contributed so much to this chapter.**


	20. Chapter 20

CHAPTER 20

IT DOESN'T WORK WITHOUT BELLA

**A/N— Sorry this one is late. If you haven't heard, I had fun on my first skydiving adventure. Unfortunately, my landing was just a little off and I broke my ankle in three places and had to have surgery. That part was not so much fun. I hope this was worth the wait.**

**Remember, all things Twilight belong to SM.**

"What did you get Charlie and Hailey?" Emmett asks me as we help Esme set up the buffet style dinner she has made.

"Bella and I bought them the Honda Pilot SUV that is parked outside," I tell him, knowing from his thoughts that he is looking for an opening to tell me what _he_ bought Charlie and Hailey for Christmas. "But of course you already knew this," I add.

"Do you want to know what I got them?"

"Hopefully not another basket from your company," I answer as I stack plates and silverware at the end of the table.

"Uh, no. Charlie wasn't too happy about that. I think he's really uptight when it comes to sex. He's not yet ready to appreciate what our products can offer."

"Well very few of us are, Emmett" I say wryly.

"Anyway, I got everyone books this year."

"Did you get them a baby book?" I ask. His thoughts are full of memories of perusing the pregnancy section of a bookstore.

"Something like that..."

He hands me a book and says, "For Charlie."

I look at the title. _The Dudes Guide to Pregnancy: Dealing with Your Expecting Wife, Coming Baby, and End of Life as You Knew It._

"And for Hailey," he says as he hands me a second book. I look at the title. _Your Orgasmic Pregnancy: Little Sex Secrets Every Hot Mama Should Know._

I have to admit. I am looking forward to seeing Charlie's expression when they open their gifts.

I turn my attention to the front door as I hear Bella's car approaching. It's Christmas Eve and she has spent the day at Charlie's house helping them clean out her old room. It will soon be turned into a nursery. Hailey and Charlie were married on December 14th, and just returned from their honeymoon a few days ago. Our entire family chipped in and as a wedding gift, purchased a week long Hawaii vacation package for the newlyweds. Hailey had experienced her first bouts of morning sickness during their trip and has since confirmed she is in fact pregnant just two days ago. The news has been well received by our families.

I move to meet them as they pull into the driveway, intent on watching the newlyweds' reaction when they see our Christmas gift.

I open Bella's door and assist her out, greeting her with a kiss as she stands.

Charlie does the same thing for Hailey, and Bella smiles contently as she watches them.

"Wow, did Edward get you a new truck for Christmas?" Charlie asks, motioning to the hunter green SUV sitting in the middle of our driveway with a big red bow on it.

"Actually Charlie, that's Bella's and my gift to you and Hailey. Merry Christmas," I jump to answer.

Bella runs over and hugs her stunned father. "Merry Christmas, Dad." Then she turns to Hailey who has an equally stunned expression and hugs her as well. "Merry Christmas Hailey."

"Bella, we can't..." Charlie starts as he swallows the emotion that is starting to overwhelm him.

"Dad, Hailey… _please_ accept this. You know I will be leaving soon. I want to make sure you have everything you need for my new brother or sister."

"But this is too much-" Charlie starts but I cut him off.

"Charlie, please accept our gift. Bella did a lot of research. She found that this vehicle has plenty of room for a growing family, all the premium safety features, and is even environmentally friendly. It will give _her_ peace of mind knowing you have this."

I personally wanted to buy a more expensive and powerful vehicle, but Bella thought Charlie would prefer something more understated.

"Please Dad," Bella adds.

After looking at his wife for an approving nod, Charlie nods his agreement and whispers a quiet but heartfelt, "Thank you."

Ninety-three minutes later, we are all sitting in the living room, opening gifts and enjoying Charlie's and Hailey's stories about their honeymoon trip. When they opened their gifts from Emmett, Charlie blushed, but his thoughts indicated he was anxious to read his book. He is nervous about being a husband and a father again, so he is anxious for all of the advice he can get. Thank God Emmett can't read his thoughts or Charlie would have more advice than he could ever want.

I open my gift from Emmett while praying it's not a sex book. I read the title out loud, "Hunting Wildlife in Ecuador." I'm pleasantly surprised it's such a...normal gift and I even appreciate the irony.

"Thank you," I tell my brother.

"I thought it might come in handy when you and Bella move to Ecuador next year," Emmett says with a wink.

"I still can't believe my little girl is going to be living in Ecuador this time next year," Charlie says with a sigh. "I thought getting your law degree would mean you would be in a high rise office somewhere _civilized_."

We had told him a few weeks ago about our post graduation plans, or at least a censored version of those plans. We told him we would be joining a volunteer organization called _Lawyers Without Borders,_ who assist people and communities in third world countries. We mentioned that our first assignment would take us to Ecuador in early September. This will give us enough time to see Charlie's baby born before we move and settle in on a remote island off the coast of Ecuador. My family has been stocking the island with wildlife for the last few weeks and plans to continue to do so over the coming months. The plan is for Bella and me to travel there alone where I will change Bella before her next birthday. Then, the rest of my family will join us to help Bella through her newborn period. Carlisle will be announcing that he will be taking a position in Europe sometime next year, and slowly the Cullens will move away from the Seattle area with no plans to return for at least a century.

"Dad, we have been through this already. I want to do this very much. I want to use my law degree to do some good."

"I know, Bella. I guess I just never pictured you traveling the globe going from one hell hole to another. I'm going to worry about you. It's my right as your father, you know."

Carlisle speaks up. "Esme and I know how you feel, Charlie. But while we too are also worried, we can't be any more proud of Bella and Edward. It's a noble thing to dedicate your life to helping others."

"Well, I can't argue with that," Charlie says, swallowing hard for the third time tonight.

"Let's talk about something more cheerful," Hailey suggests. "Bella, are you nervous about tomorrow?"

Bella smiles and reaches for my hand. "Not at all," she says as she looks in my eyes.

Tomorrow, at 1:30 p.m., Pacific standard time, Bella Swan will finally become my wife. Alice has planned a perfect intimate wedding for us here at the house. Our families and less than thirty friends will be here to witness us exchange our vows.

"That reminds me. Hailey, before you go back to Bella's tonight, I want you to try on your dress one more time to make sure we don't need to do any adjustments," Alice says.

"Oh, of course," Hailey says with a smile. Bella has asked Hailey to be a bridesmaid along with Rosalie. I am not sure if Bella asked or if Alice declared it, but Alice will be her maid of honor.

"So, no bachelor party tonight, Edward?" Charlie asks.

"No, Charlie. Bachelor parties are for those who mourn the passing of their single days. I can't wait to have mine behind me."

Charlie smiles and nods in approval. His thoughts reveal he is convinced that Bella and I will be happy.

"Well, I hope you enjoy your honeymoon as much as we did," Hailey adds.

I have kept our honeymoon plans simple. Bella and I both decided to return to where our relationship took a turn and our broken hearts started to mend: Orlando. Five days alone with Bella in our house there, sounds absolutely perfect to me.

Bella and I open our present from Hailey and Charlie. It's a rather nice set of His and Hers luggage.

"Dad!" Bella exclaims, knowing it had to cost Charlie quite a bit of money.

Charlie waves off Bella's show of gratitude and explains, "We thought if you two are going to be hopping all over the world, you should have some nice luggage. It's no big deal."

"This is perfect, sir," I respond. "Thank you both."

"You will find a couple of cans of pepper spray in the carry-on bags," Charlie adds. We laugh loudly at Charlie's typical protective actions.

After all presents are exchanged, Bella announces she will need to leave soon, so Alice hurries to do one last fitting for Hailey's dress. I bring her into my arms as we stand alone in the foyer. "I don't know how I am going to survive until tomorrow without seeing you," I tell her as I kiss behind her ear and under her jaw.

The plan is for me to stay here tonight. Bella is going to drop her dad and Hailey off at our condo, and then go to the airport to pick up Renee and Phil who are due on a 10 o'clock flight tonight. They will also be staying in our home. Renee has assured us she will not be uncomfortable staying with Charlie and his new wife. Charlie has said the same thing about staying in the same house with Renee and Phil. Esme and my sisters will go to the condo tomorrow to help Bella dress, then will travel here to the house via limousine when they are ready.

"Hmm, I know. But just think- the next time you see me, I will be walking toward you on my way to becoming Mrs. Edward Cullen."

That image _does_ make me happy. I tilt my head playfully and give her my crooked smile. "This is your last chance to back out. Are you sure?"

"Sure about being your wife forever? Absolutely positive," she says calmly and confidently.

As I watch the sun rise the next morning, I remember doing the same thing two years earlier hoping that by the end of that Christmas morning, Bella would agree to marry me. That had been our first Christmas and it was a good one; this one would be even better.

In eight hours, Bella Swan will finally be my wife. At vampire speed, my mind replays every moment I have spent with Bella, all leading to this day.

When I fell in love with Bella, it was absolute and all encompassing. I romanticized what being in love meant, while basing it on what I had grown up understanding the role of a man and woman in love to mean.

I had told Bella very early on in our relationship that she was my life. What I should have told Bella was that without her, my life would no longer work. But at the time, I was under the misconception that my loving her meant my entire purpose was to protect her from any harm, even myself if necessary. I was to make Bella's life some idealized version of what I thought a perfect life should be. Loving someone is more than simply shielding them from the risks that comes with life.

Love doesn't mean things will be perfect. Hell, it doesn't even mean you will be happy all the time. Loving someone is knowing someone and accepting them. Its knowing that the one you love is going to make you feel happy, sad, angry, worried, frustrated, and a million other extreme emotions, but also knowing that above all, that person makes you feel _alive_.

Indulgence is not love. Avoiding conflict is not love. Trusting the one you love enough to tell them the truth, even when it hurts, is what true lovers do.

Bella has taught me that loving someone goes hand in hand with forgiving. Bella and I have hurt each other. We will continue to do so in the future; it's inevitable. But so long as we love and respect each other, we will work through those times. Sometimes, I will have to give and sometimes she will have to give to make things work, but I know without a doubt we will do just that...make it work. Because without Bella, my life doesn't work.

**E/N-Well that's the last regular chapter. The epilogue will be posted in a few weeks. I hope you have enjoyed following Edward on his journey in this alternative story line. I can't believe what great readers I have. You have left such kind and encouraging posts and reviews through both stories. You guys are just awesome.**

**By the way, the books mentioned in this chapter are actual books and available at Amazon(dot)com. No infringement intended.**

**I want to give one speech of gratitude to the team, a group of wonderful people that not only help me with these stories, but have become my friends and confidants. **

**Eviekinz, you know you ARE the beta queen. Thanks for making me look good and having my back. **

**My dear Sis? Anyone who will bring you pain meds, food, water, and all of life's comforts during all hours of the night why you are recuperating is a damn good sister. **

**Lemonmartinis, a woman who I am in awe of. You have always listened and been quick to give me much needed advice on this story and other...stuff. Thank you. **

**And Sis from Another Miz? How can you not adore a friend who doesn't mind pushing you around in your wheelchair and who volunteers to bring over Eclipse to watch after surgery?**


	21. Chapter 21EPILOGUE

EPILOGUE—A FOREVER OF FELLATIO (EPOV)

**A/N—I know this was a long way in coming. My accident and recovery seemed to suck out the funny from me. And while it was important to give you a glimpse into Bella's and Edward's future, I knew you wanted to see what the rest of that rascals that make up the Cullen clan were up to. I've tried to give all that in one short epilogue.**

**As I have said before, I treated this story as a chance to address some of those little plot twists in the Twilight series that kinda drove me crazy. Another one was Bella's easy as pie change and newborn period. **

**So, I hope this gives you a little peek into things, including Bella's newborn year (or thereabouts) and leaves you satisfied. Note, a lot of the epilogue will be told through flashbacks. I am not always a big fan of flashbacks but there were a lot of years to cover.**

**THANKS TO EACH AND EVERY ONE OF YOU WHO READ, REVIEWED, AND/OR RECOMMENDED. I enjoyed the experience so much.**

**Keep a look out. I think I will be posting something new soon. I posted a one shot on Twiwrite(dot)net for the Afraid of the Dark Contest that I may be continuing. It's something different.**

I didn't think I would be back in Forks so soon. It had been seventeen short years since we left.

As I sit in wait in the woods along the highway stretching from Forks to La Push, I think about the reason I am here.

Charles Rupert Swan, Jr. was born seventeen years ago in the early hours of August eleventh. I hadn't known Charlie's middle name before he proudly announced to us all in the waiting area that same morning that his son would be named after his father: Rupert. I immediately understood why Charlie never mentioned it before. I instantly felt sympathetic for his son. And this coming from a guy with an old fashion name like Edward! That poor kid.

But he's also a lucky kid; and fortunate Alice can see the future and saw what is about to happen. What is even more fortuitous is that I happen to be close by in Vancouver. I am arranging for the delivery of needed medicines to outer regions of Russia, where Bella and I are living. After Alice's frantic call, I was able to run here and make it in time with mere minutes to spare.

Just as Alice predicted, I make out the sounds of an old truck coming down the road just as I start to hear two sets of thoughts and voices.

"That's it baby, just a little more. God, it feels so good when you touch my dick."

I cringe when I hear his words. It would seem Charlie Jr. is not the little innocent boy I had seen the last time Alice had a vision of him. In that vision he was ten years old and had been fishing with his father.

Alice was not specific in her call as to the reason for Charlie Jr. losing control of his vehicle but I think I have figured it out. I shake my head at his stupid, teenage antics. Engaging in distracting sexual contact with his girlfriend while he operates a vehicle down a dark, winding road hardly reflects maturity.

Headlights shine around the bend I am waiting at, so I move into position.

"Oh God, I'm about to come! Don't stop Anna!"

And then it happens. The vehicle comes around the corner, and Charlie Jr. turns too sharply. I move quick, too quick to be seen. I gently grab the rear bumper and straighten the truck so it does not fishtail. I stand to the side of the road, watching the truck continue on, the occupants oblivious to what has just happened, and how close they came to disaster.

I call Alice.

"Edward, I just had a vision of Charlie Jr. arriving home. He'll be late and get in trouble with Charlie but he arrives safely. Thank you!"

"You know there's no need to thank me. You're sure Bella doesn't know anything, right?"

"No, I haven't said a word," Alice replies.

"Good. I'm heading home now."

I am running home at full vampire speed. I take a path through the wilderness of Alaska on my way to our home in Northeastern Russia. I only stop for a quick, but much needed hunt. Just as dawn is breaking, I am greeted by my beautiful wife as I make my way into our home on the outskirts of a remote village.

"Edward!" She breathes as she launches into my arms, wrapping her beautiful, strong legs around my waist.

Ninety seven minutes later, Bella is lying in my arms, satisfied…for the moment, anyway. I hold her as we lie there in our bed, both lost in our thoughts when I realize something. Today is September tenth; I changed Bella seventeen years ago today.

Memories from the last seventeen years flash through my mind…

Biting Bella is the first vivid memory that comes to mind. That moment was the most exciting-and scariest-of my life. I had never sired anyone. Despite several hours of instruction from Carlisle, I had been so nervous.

But I did it.

The next thirty-three hours were….tense. While everything went as I expected, I did not take a single breath during that entire time. Not until Bella's heart took its last beat, and she opened her eyes.

That first year after her change had been trying, to say the least. I smile as I remember our first anniversary. I had wanted to do something special; after all, you only have one _first_ wedding anniversary. It may have been sentimental of me, but I wanted Bella and I to enjoy the usual first anniversary traditions. I secured my family's promise to leave us for the night and set up a table, covered in nothing but tea light candles and the top tier of our wedding cake, which Alice had thoughtfully saved and frozen. I even tuned my piano for the occasion. I had finally completed a song I promised myself I would write a few years earlier entitled: _Completeness_. It was inspired by a momentous date Bella and I had shared on a cruise along Puget Sound. The composition was to be my anniversary gift to Bella.

First, she berated me for thawing out a cake and "stinking up the house with that God awful smell." Then she questioned my intelligence for going through so much trouble to produce something neither of us could eat.

I tried to salvage the evening by playing her gift. Instead, she interrupted me to let me know- if I wanted to actually do something useful for her, I could stop writing "pansy-assed love songs," and instead helping her find something decent to drink.

I will admit: that comment stung a bit.

But I understood her discomfort. Her thirst had been quite unquenchable, and she had already wiped out the small population of the bigger, and tastier predators we had brought to the island. She was not as pleased with the left over deer and other small mammals. We were working on bringing some additional predators to the island, but newborns are not known for their patience. They are much more about instant gratification; Bella was no exception to the rule . That is why I could easily excuse her lack of appreciation for the song I had written. Newborns are not typically interested in the arts, either.

Another typical newborn trait is the unbelievably quick and frequent mood changes. I had just closed the lid to the piano keys, resigned to ending the disastrous evening early, when she attacked me. But attacked me in a good way. While my piano did not survive, I did get to enjoy hours of heated lovemaking-and fellatio . It was the first time she had given me fellatio since her change. The feel of her strong teeth and unbelievably strong suction made her earlier bitchiness completely forgivable.

I smile at the memory and hug Bella closer to me as I think about how that anniversary did not go as planned, but still turned out perfect. We had started our own anniversary tradition and every anniversary since has ended the same way: with fellatio.

After thirteen months, we tested Bella's control by making trips into the mainland of Ecuador. We started out by visiting small villages, which were less crowded and had plenty of fresh air. Bella struggled at first but mastered her urges in a short time. We were all so proud of her.

Sixteen short months after being changed, we celebrated the New Year in Rio. I silently groan as I remember how wonderful and hellacious that trip ended up being for me.

It was Bella's first venture into such a big social setting with so many humans in her new vampire form. She had always been beautiful, but the change enhanced that beauty making her unbelievably sexy. While I had been preparing to handle any situation that might test Bella's control of her thirst, I forgot to prepare my own control to deal with the thoughts of the male population when they saw my Bella for the first time. The vulgar fantasies were almost more than I could take.

I wanted to leave, but Bella was enjoying herself, dancing in the streets with our family members and the celebrating natives. One very arrogant- but stupid male had worked up enough nerve to approach Bella while she danced in the streets with my sisters. I saw his intention in his thoughts and growled.

_Why do stupid human men always want to grab Bella's ass? It's as if they all have a death wish. _

I moved to stop him and perhaps to maim him just a bit as a reminder not to touch my wife when Carlisle's grip stopped me.

_She doesn't need your assistance Edward. Let her handle this. You have to trust her, son._

Of course Bella didn't physically need me to stop the planned groping. But it was hard to stand by and watch the events unfold. And I probably would have interfered if it had not been for Carlisle restraining me.

Bella grabbed the man's hand when he made his indecent move. She didn't regulate her strength so well, and he ended up with a broken wrist. Bella was upset with herself at first. However, when I consoled her and whispered to her how sexy I found it to watch her defend herself so masterfully, she quickly led me to a dark alley for an intense session of lovemaking-and fellatio.

We spent a total of twelve years in South America, moving around frequently. Bella and I did some tangent work with the _Lawyers Without Borders_ organization and offered assistance to the poor and repressed. We helped them with making applications for government assistance, loans to start businesses, visas for those who had family in the States that they wanted to join, and any other legal problem we were able to address.

Bella kept in touch with her parents and brother, primarily through email. Once he was of school age, Charlie Jr. exchanged emails with Bella weekly. She would share our work related adventures in South America, while he shared what life was like growing up in Forks. Needless to say, not much seemed to change in small towns in Washington. Most of his emails were stories about fishing or visiting La Push. Bella concluded she hadn't missed out on much by being raised in Arizona.

After celebrating our Thirteenth Anniversary, we moved to East Russia. It was Bella's idea. The Denali sisters had come to visit us just a few months prior and had shared with Bella some of the hardships experienced by the residents of outer Russia. We had been talking about moving at that point. Even though we moved around the continent frequently, we had lingered long enough and were taking too much of a risk of being recognized.

Bella and I moved first, setting up a home in a remote area about twenty-five miles from the nearest village. We built the house ourselves and to Esme's specifications, of course. Even with our vampire speed and abilities, it took us seven months to complete the job. We were so remote that we had to install our own cell tower in order to have reception or internet service. Those weeks were precious as Bella and I had never been completely alone for such a long period of time. We worked and loved leisurely. We discussed our plans and what we hoped to accomplish for the residents of East Russia. Bella laughed when she realized she was now actually thirty-seven years old. "That's so old!" she had exclaimed. "Try being 119," I had told her in response.

Our family ended up giving us another three months alone, even after the new home was complete. It was the largest we ever had and resembled more of a compound. It was four separate, but interlocked residences, so couples could have some modicum of privacy.

It was Thanksgiving when the family rejoined us. As we sat around the dinner table, we didn't eat like human families, but we did decide to share what we were most thankful for that year.

Bella went first and proceeded to give an emotional speech.

"First, thank you for giving Edward and me this time alone. It has been wonderful, but I didn't realize until now how much I missed all of you. Edward once promised he would give me a family. It may not be a family in the traditional sense of children and parenthood, but a family, nonetheless. And you know what? He did. Of all the gifts he has ever given me and that I will ever receive, I'm most thankful for my family."

I was nearly speechless at her moving speech. She sat back down beside me and I squeezed her hand. When Carlisle motioned it was my turn, I kept is simply and said, "I second everything that Bella just said."

My family's thoughts were as ever, predictable.

Rosalie: _That's the quickest speech __the_ know-it-all_ has ever made._

Emmett_: Hmmm, I would have thought it was Bella's blowjobs he was most thankful for._

Jasper_: I'm surprised he didn't say fellatio._

Alice_: He just wants to hurry this reunion along, so he and Bella can go back to doing it like rabbits._

Esme_: I'm surprised he didn't say fellatio._

Carlisle: _I'm surprised he didn't say fellatio._

Esme exclaimed how thankful she was to be in such a beautiful, new home, surrounded by her husband and children. "And a special thanks to Bella and Edward for building us a home, in which I have no doubt, we will spend many happy years." I looked at Bella and knew she would be crying if she could still shed tears.

Carlisle expressed his thanks for having such a wonderful wife and children, all of whom had so many wonderful gifts and talents and chose to share them with the world. I don't know why he was so surprised at us. We had him as a role model and mentor, after all.

Jasper gave thanks for what he was most thankful for every year: finding Alice.

Alice gave thanks for the internet since shopping would not be any easy feat here. After our laughing died down, she added, "And for Jasper, my soulmate."

Rosalie gave thanks for the beautiful new Mercedes sitting in the driveway—a present from Emmett.

Emmett gave thanks that the recent world-wide recession was passing as it had been tough on his _business_ interests.

I smile as my wondering thoughts remember how Emmett had faired during that recession, when we all had still been in South America together. Apparently, adult sex toys are not considered a necessity by most people during tough economic times. Sales for Emmett's business had plummeted in the US and Europe during a five year recession. He almost had to shut his doors at one point. Those had been some dark days in the Cullen household. Emmett had been beyond depressed. Seeing someone like Emmett depressed and sullen is not a pretty sight. It was my wife who actually saved his business.

Bella was frugal by nature; she always had been. She was the only one of the eight of us that had any memories of being frugal. The rest of us had lived with ease and excess for so long, we had no real experience with how to save and cut corners . Bella, trying to cheer a despondent Emmett, had looked over some cost and revenue reports he held in his hands as he murmured despondently. It was something about all great empires have to coming to an end sometime.

Bella took immediate notice to excessive spending and unnecessary costs. She came up with a plan that included cutting the unnecessary costs _and_ offering a line of less expensive products.

I remember all those nights he and Bella stayed up all night discussing and debating on so many topics:

Quality but cheaper vibrators.

Tasteful but less ornate lingerie and edible underwear.

Butt plugs that were made with a titanium hybrid material, less costly than pure titanium.

The list of changes and improvements was quite long.

The only product Emmett refused to compromise on was the signature vibrator named after him. Bella had told him that given the current economic situation, it was not a good idea to market such an expensive model. "I know what you are saying, Bella, but as long as that fake dick carries _my_ name, it will only be made from the best, and by the best." Even a lawyer as talented as Bella couldn't argue with logic like that.

While I sometimes cringed at the candid discussions between my brother and my wife about sex toys, I had to admit their plan was genius. It was not long before his business was breaking even again. The last quarter before that Thanksgiving, he posted a small profit for the first time in five years. Emmett was ecstatic and his excitement carried over to the move to Russia.

The entire family was unusually excited when we first moved to Russia. It was the first time I could remember us moving where there had been no weariness at starting over again. This time we were all excited about the possibilities being offered.

Our first four years in Russia passed in a blur. There was so much to do. Carlisle and I focused primarily on the medical needs of the surrounding areas. Bella spent the time setting up a small law practice to assist the poor. Alice and Esme helped at Bella's offices, while Jasper and Rosalie helped Emmett with running his sex toy empire. All and all, the Cullen clan was happy, whole, and at peace.

"Edward?" Bella's husky voice brings me back from my trip down memory lane.

"Yes, love?"

"Do you know what I'm thinking?"

I snort. "You have no idea how much I wish the answer to that question was yes- but alas no, I don't know what you are thinking. I'm afraid you will just have to tell me."

She smiles and raises her head, her golden eyes holding my gaze.

"I think I would like to go to Halloween Horror Nights again. Do you think they still do that?"

I laugh and kiss her forehead. "I have no idea, but I will check for you."

"Do you remember our first trip to Halloween Horror Nights?" she asks shyly as she traces a finger along my chest.

"I'm presuming that's rhetorical. You know I could never forget that night." _Or any night spent with Bella for that matter,_ I add silently.

She giggles, "The night you lost your virginity."

"The night I discovered that heaven existed right here on earth," I correct.

"Do you think I will find the roller coasters just as thrilling?" she asks after a few moments of silence.

"I'm sure they have upgraded the rides over the years, but I doubt they will have the same effect they had on you as a human. Adrenaline and endorphin rushes are what made the rides so thrilling for you. That's just not physically possible anymore."

"Hmm…," she responds, seemingly deep in thought.

"I don't know if I ever told you, but I loved that you rented out Universal Studios and the Disneyworld theme parks during the nights of our honeymoon. I cringe when I think how many villages we could have fed with the money it cost, but it was such a thoughtful and romantic thing to do. I felt so young and carefree with you." Her voice has taken on a wistful quality.

"Do you not feel young and carefree now," I asked in slight concern.

"I feel perfect. I'm just grateful that I got to have so many human experiences with you. I now understand why you always insisted on me experiencing as much as possible back then. Everything is so different as a vampire."

"So I'm forgiven for tricking you into going to Junior Prom, then?" I ask, teasing her.

"You were forgiven the moment you took me into your arms and lifted me on your feet so we could dance."

"Oh, Bella," I murmur as I pull her to me for a deep and searing kiss.

Bella pulls back after sixty-one seconds, leaving me panting for more.

"You know roller coasters may never be the same, and I can never walk down a public street with you in daylight again, but there are definitely some things that are much better as a vampire than a human," she murmurs, with her lips hovering just above mine.

"Such as?"

"Making love."

I smile and thread my left hand in her hair with the intention to bring her lips to mine again. Just before we kiss I whisper, "Oh definitely," and turn us over so that I am hovering over her to kiss her again. There is no restraint, no conscious thought about being careful with my teeth, or swallowing down venom. There is only Bella. _My Bella_, my love, my mate, my wife, my partner, my soulmate. _My everything._

Her nipples are even more sensitive since her change. Damn change repaired her piercings though. I really hated that.

I suckle her heaving breasts for what seems like hours, getting lost in the heady mix of her moans and the smell of her increasing arousal.

I kiss down her torso and beautiful tummy, intent on finding her honeypot. Bella's fingers strongly tug at my hair and I lift up, searching her eyes in question. She's panting. "I can't wait any longer. I need you inside me…now!"

I smile and move quickly. Poised at her entrance, I fix my gaze upon hers and whisper "I love you. Forever," as I push inside to her warmth.

_Dear holy mother._ How is it possible that our lovemaking gets more intense each time? How is it that despite my perfect memory, the feeling of slipping into her always rocks my body with shock and overwhelming sensation?

"Bella," I groan as I fight to find a steady rhythm and continue to kiss her breasts. Before long I feel her heels pressing deliciously into my ass. She wants me to move faster and harder. It's my husbandly duty to make sure her every desire is met and it's a duty I happily fulfill.

She meets my every thrust with her hard, perfect body. Our grunts and groans fill the bedroom as we move faster and faster, both seeking that perfect pinnacle of release and fulfillment.

Before I lose all control, I lean back and take her hands that have been frantically pulling at my hair, into one of my own hands. Her eyes widen in slight surprise, and then glaze over in heady lust as she realizes what I am going to do. I don't do this often, despite Bella's requests. It's not something I was comfortable with for a long time, but I have learned to enjoy it when the mood hits.

I pull her arms above her head, securing them in my hand. She bucks against my hold, but I am stronger. "Oh God," she moans breathlessly, as I slow my movements until I am resting inside of her, perfectly still. She attempts to buck her hips wanting more friction and her release. I use my other free hand to hold her at her left hip, effectively securing her to the bed.

"Uh, uh, uh," I chastise. "I want to hear you say it first."

"Edward," she groans in complaint and again tries to break my hold. I tighten my grip, knowing she loves it despite her protests. What can I say? My Bella is still quite the kinky girl. That's something that has not changed.

"Just fuck me," she pleads, trying again to buck her hips and force me to move inside of her. While my painfully erect cock is begging me for to do just that, I remain still, knowing how much she enjoys this game.

"Say it," I order, leaning down to lightly nip her bottom lip.

After a few more seconds of struggling, Bella stops her protest and huffs in frustration. "Okay. If I say it, will you fuck me?"

"Like my life depends on it," I answer immediately.

"Okay. You have a big cock," she says petulantly.

I raise my eyebrow at her. She knows that's not all of it.

"Okay! Edward Cullen is my husband, and he has the biggest cock in the entire world!" she shouts. I can't help but smile when I see her eyes light up with anticipation as I start to move again.

"Good girl," I murmur. I release her hip and resume thrusting, using all of my vampire speed and power to bring us both to intense climax. It is a good thing I keep a hold on her hands. I am rather certain she would pull my hair out if her loud keening and spastic arching is any indication of just how much control she loses in the throes of her orgasm. She does manage to sink her teeth into my bicep, which causes me to hiss in a mixture of pleasure and pain that has me begging for mercy as I tumble over the edge.

Hours later, the morning sun is up, but we are still lazing in our bed. It's really just a set of mattresses as we gave up trying to find a frame strong enough to withstand our…activities, a long time ago.

"I forgot to ask. Did you find all the medical supplies you needed?" she asks me. She is lying across my chest reading a book while I play with her hair and occasionally grope her behind.

"Hmm," I respond affirmatively. "I need to tell you something," I add, remembering I have not yet told her about Charlie Jr. and my rescue efforts.

My tone gives away that I have something important to say. "What?" she asks, putting her book down and turning until she is facing me, propping her head on my bent knees.

"Don't be angry. I didn't want Alice to tell you because there is nothing you could do. You would have worried for nothing."

"What is it, Edward?" As vampires, we have no real worries about each other's safety. She knows immediately it must have something to do with Charlie, Renee or Charlie Jr.

"Alice had a vision of Charlie Jr. last night while I was in Vancouver. He was driving and was distracted and almost crashed his truck."

She tenses and her eyes flood with venom. "Calm down, Bella" I say soothingly. "I made it there in time and diverted the accident. Nothing happened, I promise." I bring her in my arms, and rub her back in comfort.

"Oh God! What if something had happened to him?" She says in anguish.

"Bella, I don't mean to be insensitive, but something will happen to him one day; to all of the humans you know. I don't say this to upset you, I just want you to be prepared."

She nods her head as it still rests on my shoulder. "I know," she whispers. "But at seventeen? That would've been such a tragedy." The irony is not lost on me. I know very well what a tragedy it is to lose your human life at just seventeen years of age.

I kiss her hair. "I know, love. Fortunately, Alice saw and I was there."

After several long quiet moments of me simply holding her, she whispers, "Do you think we should move back? I know we can't go back to Forks or Seattle, but maybe somewhere near there so we can be close if something else were to happen?"

I pull back and carefully stroke back the strands of hair that have fallen forward across her face. "We talked about this before. You said you wanted to let them live out their human lives without interference from us."

"I know that Edward, but what about their safety? I mean who's going to be there the next time Alice has a vision and its Renee falling down the stairs or Charlie having a heart attack? We may be too far away and-"

"Shhh," I whisper, interrupting her rambling. "Bella, you know who you sound like? Me. This was exactly how I thought of things before I left you. I know what it's like to be obsessed with keeping the humans you love safe, but forgetting that to be human means to be fragile, and to be susceptible to death. I know you don't want to lose them, but sweetheart, it is inevitable. We can only delay the timing, not the end result.

"Don't make the same mistake I made. You will drive yourself mad trying to cheat death, staying one step ahead of a fate that you can't outrun forever. It drove me so crazy I left you- cutting out my own heart and soul in the process."

I narrow my eyes, knowing my words are harsh, but they have to be said.

"You have to accept it. As long as they are human, they _will_ perish. So, unless you have some plans to change them that I am unaware of, I am afraid inserting ourselves into their lives, even in the outskirts of their lives, is out of the question."

She nods, acknowledging my words, and then slowly pulls away. I watch Bella get up and make her way to our adjoining bathroom where I soon hear her taking a shower.

I sigh, knowing we have been living in a bubble. While Bella was changed at a relatively young age, there are people in her life she loves deeply and formed attachments to, which were not simply broken because she had been changed; her parents, step-parents, and brother, especially. While she has managed to live without seeing them, she still has not prepared herself for the inevitability of them all leaving this world. Charlie junior's near miss has brought that front and center to her mind.

x

Over the next few days, we return to our routine. Bella immerses herself in her work as do the rest of us. It is so good to stay busy and to feel needed. This life is much more enjoyable than one spent in high school. Bella refuses to even contemplate ever going to high school again, although she has indicated she would consider one day doing another college stint with me by her side.

Despite the routine, I know something is off with Bella. Her smile is not as big, her laugh is not as joyful, and her eyes are not as bright. She is thinking about her family—her human family.

"Do you regret it?" I finally ask her one night.

She looks up from her perusal of a visa application at her desk, to look at me where I stand in the doorway to our bathroom having just got out of the shower.

"Me changing you; do you now regret it?" I ask, steeling myself for the answer. Until recently, I was certain her answer would be no. We have enjoyed our life together, and she has always spoken in terms of gratitude and fulfillment when speaking of being changed into one of us. But I know my wife. She has not been completely happy since my return from the trip eight days ago.

She shakes her head and firmly states, "Never."

I exhale in relief.

She puts down the application and turns completely toward me. "I guess I'm just doing some pre-emptive mourning. I realize what you said the other night is true. I do need to prepare myself. I keep trying to imagine the world without….them…in it. It makes me sad, Edward. Very sad." She bows her head and studies her hands that are clasped in her lap. I move at lightning speed, to kneel down in front of her and clasp her hands with my own. "I know, sweetheart. What can I do?"

She looks up at me and gives me a weak smile. "Nothing, really. Just…just give me some time?" she asks hopefully.

I smile back. "Well, you're in luck. Time is something I have an abundance of, love. Take all the time you need."

We embrace, whispering our love for us each other.

As the saying goes, time marches on. No one knows the truth of that statement more than a vampire. Over the next couple of months I watch Bella mourn the loss of her human family in her own way. She starts to cut back on the number of emails she sends to her family, slowly breaking away from them. I have to fight every protective instinct I have and let her find her way. I can't do this for her. I can't do the suffering for her. It is the only way she can come to terms with the inevitable.

But as our eighteenth anniversary approaches, I see Bella's smile widen and her eyes brighten once again. We have decided to take a trip. After we exchange gifts with the family on Christmas morn, we will be heading to a month long trip to the United Kingdom. We plan to thoroughly tour England, Ireland and Wales. It's something that Bella has indicated she has wanted to do before and it seems like a perfect time to do it. The weather will be cold and gloomy. The temperature will not make any difference to us, but the perpetual cloud cover will ensure us plenty of time to explore.

Just one week into our trip, New Years falls upon us. We are avoiding the busiest parts of London and find ourselves on the outskirts, strolling along the Thames.

"Edward," Bella says after we have walked in comfortable silence for nearly half-an-hour.

"Yes, my love?"

"Thank you. I know I have been in a funk for the last few months. I think I'm coming to terms with everything now. But I couldn't have done it without you."

I pause in my steps and she stops as well. I shake my head gently. "I didn't do anything, Bella."

"That's just it. You didn't over react. You didn't insist on making things better. You let me find my own way. Thank you for that."

I smile. "I guess there was a time that would have been near impossible for me. I'm not saying it's easy to see you hurting and not do anything but I have come to understand that sometimes doing nothing but standing by the one you love is the best thing you can do."

We resume our stroll, but after a few moments Bella asks a strange question.

"Do _you_ regret it?"

I can't help but notice her question mirrors my own from months before. "Do you want to know if I regret changing you?" I ask to be clear. She nods.

"Never," I answer softly but confidently, echoing her own response to the same question. I turn and hold her by the shoulders to make sure she is watching me so she has no reason to doubt the sincerity of my words.

"I love you, Bella Cullen. I love our life together. You have been a miracle for me. You have made the world new again."

I pause, nodding toward the Thames. "I have walked past this river forty-eight times in my long life, but tonight it feels like the first time. I get to explore the entire world anew with you by my side. That makes everything inexplicably exciting. You make this long dead heart of mine feel alive, and I am enjoying every moment of this second life with you." I end my speech with a soft but passionate kiss.

She pulls back. "I love you too Edward Cullen. I have loved you since I was seventeen, maybe even before. I have loved every minute of being with you. You make me a better person. I wouldn't change a thing about our lives."

I smile like the proverbial fool at her declaration, and laugh out loud with the joy overflowing in my heart. I put my arm around her and we continue our stroll, side-by-side; forever.

And it should be noted that means a forever of fellatio. I am indeed the luckiest being in the world.

**E/N—I need to give out tons of shout outs and thank you's.**

**First, thank you to a very special reviewer that gave me the idea for the title of this epilogue. I can't find the review to give you proper credit, but you know who you are. Thank you!**

**Second, you guys know I have a great beta, Eviekinz. Sweetheart, smart, funny…the list goes on and on. Thank you for your help and your friendship. We will get to Disney one day girlfriend.**

**Next, Lemonmartinis. My confidant, sounding board, and good friend. Thanks for pre-reading and hitting me with the honesty. I will get you here to Florida one day too.**

**Sis from another miz? You know you are my girl! Thanks for the pre-reading and all of the girl days out. They get me through!**

**And finally but of course not least, thank you Sis. Thanks for sharing my genes and getting me through one of the most difficult periods of my life these past few months. Don't go skydiving without a great sis to have your back.**


End file.
